Jangan ambil anakku
by JJ Ichiro
Summary: "Kau sudah melihatnya Anata, dia tampan mirip denganmu, aku jadi iri. " "Kau anakku, seberapa marahnya aku padamu, aku tetap ayahmu. Kau tetap anakku. " -Perjuangan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk mendapatkan anaknya.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer **

**Naruto **

_**Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Terinspirasi dari film/drama. apa gitu aku lupa.. :P **_

_**. **_

"Argh! Sakit.. Ah.. Ah.. "

"Terus nyonya! ayo terus dorong! "

"Argh! Huh. Huh. Huh, argh! " Seorang wanita sedang berusaha untuk mengeluarkan si jabang bayi dalam perutnya. Inilah perjuangan hidup dan mati sebagai seorang calon Ibu.

"Dorong terus, tarik nafas keluarkan, ayo! " Sang dokter terus memberikan instruksi kepada wanita tersebut.

"Sakit dokter, enghh.. Ah! "

"Ayo terus nona, kepalanya sudah kelihatan ... " Dokter terus memberikan semangat.

"Uh.. Uh.. Uh, ARGH!. " Wanita tersebut berteriak kencant sambil mencengkram seprai kamar.

Oe,.. Oe.. Oe..

"Syukurlah, nyonya bayinya sudah lahir. Selamat sekarang anda sudah menjadi Ibu. " Akhirnya dengan perjuangan sang Wanita, keluarlah si bayi dari rahim ibunya, air mata mengalir dari Ibu baru itu. Dan dokter memperlihatkan bayinya kepada wanita tersebut.

"Bayinya laki-laki nyonya, tampan dan sehat. " ujar Sang dokter.

"Anakku. anakku ... ini _Kaa-san_ sayang, " Si Ibu mencium putranya yang baru lahir dengan peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya dan bulir air matanya yang mengalir penuh haru.

"Nah, suster akan memandikannya dulu. "

.

.

Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan model rambut ravennya Uchiha Sasuke, terlihat mondar mandir di depan ruang persalinan. Pemimpin Perusahaan Chidori, yang biasanya bersikap tenang kini tidak bisa dipungkiri kala sang istri tercinta sedang berjuang di dalam sana. Sasuke menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berdo'a untuk keselamatan istri dan calon buah hatinya.

"_Kami-sama,_ selamatkanlah mereka berdua. " Hanya dengan do'a-lah yang bisa Sasuke lakukan.

**Cklek' **

Pintu ruang persalinan terbuka, Sasuke langsung menghampiri dokter.

"Bagaimana dokter?! " tanyanya langsung.

Sang dokter menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Selamat! anak anda sudah lahir dengan selamat dan sehat, dan sekarang sedang dimandikan, permisi. " dokter bernametage Sizune itu segera meninggalkan ruang persalinan.

"_Arigatou,_ _Kami-sama. Arigatou, sensei._ " Sasuke membungkukan badan kepadan Shizune.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki ruang persalinan. Ia melihat wanita yang ia cintai tergeletak dengan peluh di keningnya. Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Terima kasih Hikari. Kita sudah jadi orang tua, anak kita laki-laki. " Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mencium kening istri tercintanya dan membelai rambut hitam pendek istrinya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya sayang? Dia tampan, mirip denganmu. Aku jadi iri, " Sang istri memegang tangan suaminya.

"Dia juga mirip denganmu. " Sasuke mencium kening istrinya lagi.

Hening sejenak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun._ " Sang istri tiba-tiba mengucapkan rasa cintanya kepada Suaminya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hikari. " Hikari tersenyum lembut dan memandang Sasuke lama.

"Dengarkan aku sayang, waktuku tidak banyak lagi. " Sasuke terkejut mendapati Hikari berbicara seolah dia akan pergi.

"Kau bicara apa Hikari? " kejutnya.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi sayang, disisa hidupku aku ingin kau berjanji padaku. "

Sasuke menatap tajam Hikari mendengar perkataan istrinya yang menurutnya melantur. "Hentikan, Hikari! kauberbicara aneh, "

"Dengarkan aku. Aku ingin, setelah kepergianku, carilah penggantiku untukmu. "

Sasuke begitu terkejut dengan perkataan Hikari. "Apa! Kau bercanda, tidak! Aku tidak mau, dan apa? Pergi? Pergi kamana? kautidak akan pergi kemana-mana kita akan hidup bersama putra kita Hikari. " Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Hikari, hatinya bergemuruh.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ mengertilah. Hiks..hiks.. kau tau kan seberapa dalam aku mencintaimu, tapi sepertinya _Kami-sama_ sudah mentakdirkan jalan lain untuk kita. Kumohon Sasuke-_kun,_ aku tidak ingin kaumenangis ketika aku pergi. Aku mohon hiks..hiks.. " Sang istri menagis di depan suaminya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia tidak mau sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Hikari? Kau juga tau aku sangat mencintaimu. Lalu sekarang setelah keluarga kita lengkap, kaumalah meninggalkanku begitu saja? Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu?! " Air matanya perlahan mengalir dari mata onyx Sasuke.

"Lihatlah putra kita, bahagiakan dia dan cintailah dia seperti halnya kau memperlakukanku. " Hikari mengusap air mata Sasuke.

"Hanya kau, hanya kau yang mengerti diriku, Hikari. Aku tidak bisa mencari penggantimu. " Sasuke memegang telapak tangan Hikari yang mengusap air matanya.

"Kau pasti bisa. Dan satu lagi. Pulanglah ke rumah Ayah Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tau, Ayah sangat menyayangimu. "

"Apa? Tidak, kalau dia menyayangiku dia pasti mengerti apa yang kuinginkan. Kau tau, dia bahkan tak merestui pernikahan kita. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pulang! " Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jangan seperti ini. Waktuku tidak banyak, Arghh! " Hikari memegangi perutnya, nafasnya semakin melemah.

"Hikari?! Hikari, ada apa?! dokter! Dokter! " Sasuke panik, Ia hendak keluar memanggil dokter, namun Hikari mencegahnya.

"Dengar, aku ingin pergi dengan tenang. Jangan membebaniku. Lepaskanlah aku dan carilah penggantiku. " Sang istri memegang tangan suaminya erat, Sasuke akhirnya mendekat dan mencium lembut bibirnya.

"Apa yang kaubicarakan? " gumam Sasuke lemah.

"Dan satu lagi, aku titip anak kita. Bilang padanya, aku mencintainya dan menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. " Sasuke mengangguk.

"_Arigatou,_ _Anata._ " Perlahan mata istrinya menutup, dan hembusan nafas tidak terasa lagi. Sasuke melebarkan matanya panik, dia menggoyangkan tubuh istrinya.

"Hikari bangun, jangan bercanda! Hikari! Hikari! Hikari "

**Cklek' **

Dokter memasuki ruangan. "Ada apa?! " Dokter yang melihat kondisi pasien segera memeriksanya.

"Ada apa dengan istriku?! " ujar Sasuke panik. Sizune menggelengkan kepalanya setelah selesai memeriksa Hikari.

"Maaf Sasuke-_san,_ istri anda sudah tidak ada. Akibat kista yang menyerangnya. Saya sudah melarang istri anda untuk hamil, karena wanita yang menderita kista akan rentan jika hamil, tapi istri anda memaksa ingin hamil. "

"Kista? " kejut Sasuke.

"Ya, istri anda menderita kista dan terus memaksa mempertahankan janinnya, inilah resikonya. Saya turut berduka cita. " Sang dokter menepuk pundak Sasuke dan beranjak keluar. Sasuke tidak bisa memendam rasa sedihnya. Ia menangis dan memeluk istrinya erat.

"Kau bahkan menyembunyikan penyakitmu padaku Hikari. Kau bodoh! Aku seperti suami yang tidak berguna kan, Hikari?! " Sasuke terus saja menangis dan memeluk tubuh istrinya yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"_Kami-sama ... _ "

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke, mengantar peristirahatan terakhir sang istri. Dengan pakaian serba hitam dan memakai kaca mata hitam, Sasuke memandang datar orang-orang yang juga hadir dalam pemakaman sang Istri.

"Sasuke, aku turut berduka. " Naruto, pria berambut pirang jabrik itu memegang pundak sahabatnya, mencoba menguatkan. Naruto tau seberapa cintanya Sasuke pada Hikari, dan perjuangan cintanya bersama Hikari tanpa restu orangtua dari Sasuke.

"Hn. " Sasuke memasukkan tangannya di saku. Pandangannya begitu sendu menatap makam mendiang istrinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Hikari akan pergi secepat ini. Kau harus sabar Sasuke. " Naruto tau, Sasuke butuh sendiri karena itulah Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang batu nisan bertuliskan Uchiha Hikari, perlahan air matanya mengalir melewati pipi tirusnya, Sasuke berjongkok dan meremas bunga yang menghiasi makam istrinya, tangannya mengepal erat.

.

.

.

Hari ini Sasuke akan menjemput putranya di Rumah Sakit, setelah disibukkan dengan pemakaman sang istri. Sasuke terpaksa menitipkan anakknya di Rumah Sakit, karena dia juga bingung ingin menitipkan anaknaya di mana ketika dia sibuk mengurusi pemakaman istrinya. Keluarganya? Tidak. Sasuke tidak berharap jika orang tuanya akan datang, bukankah ayahnya sangat membencinya? saat pernikahannya dengan Hikari saja orang tuanya tidak datang. Naruto? Tidak mungkin, Naruto baru saja pulang kemarin dari Polandia ketika menghadiri pemakaman istrinya. Jadi Sasuke akhirnya menitipkannya di Rumah Sakit.

Sampailah Sasuke di Rumah Sakit, menuju meja Recepsionis guna mengurusi administrasi. Kemudian langsung menuju ke ruang bayi.

**Cklek'**

Sasuke membuka pintu ruang bayi dan memasukinya. Bisa dilihat di dalam banyak anak bayi dan ada juga Suster yang berjaga.

"Ah, Uchiha-_san_. Silahkan. " Sang suster mempersilakan Sasuke menemui anaknya.

Sasuke melihat putranya yang mungil terlihat tertidur, pipi merahnya tampak imut. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipinya. Setelah puas, Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil putranya, menggendongnya dan mencium keningnya sayang.

"Tenanglah sayang, _Tou-san_ di sini. " Sasuke membawa keluar putranya. Berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman rumah sakit.

"Hiks ... hiks ... kenapa bisa seperti ini dokter?! kenapa!? " Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya, Ia melihat seseorang yang sedang menangis, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Wanita paruh baya itu, sebut saja Mebuki. Tampak menagis dan mencengkram jas yang dipakai dokter.

"Maaf Nyonya, kandungannya tidak bisa diselamatkan. Nyawa bayinya sudah tidak ada saat dalam kandungan. " Sang dokter berusaha menenangkan Mebuki yang menangis histeris.

"Kuharap anda mengerti, saya hanya manusia biasa takdir hanya Tuhan yang mengatur. _Gomen._ " Sang dokter beranjak pergi namun, wanita paruh baya itu mencengkram kaki sang dokter, Mebuki memohon.

"Aku mohon dokter! kau harus menyelamatkan cucuku, aku tidak tau bagaimana jika anakku tau bayinya sudah tidak ada, bahkan kemarin dia baru saja kehilangan suaminya, aku mohon dokter! Aku mohon!. " Mebuki terus memegangi kaki si dokter, membuat si dokter tersentak dan segera membantu wanita itu bangun.

"Maaf nyonya, saya bukan Tuhan. " Sang dokter segera meninggalkan wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Dokter! Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, dokter! dokter! hiks hiks. " sang wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa memegangi dadanya. Dia kemudian berjalan tertatih tatih menuju ruang perawatan anakknya.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun Ia tiba-tiba mengikuti wanita paruh baya tersebut. Sasuke melihat wanita paruh baya itu berhenti disebuah ruangan namun wanita itu hanya memandangnya saja dari luar tanpa berniat masuk. Wanita itu duduk di kursi sembari menangis pilu.

"Hiks hiks hiks, Apa salahku _Kami-sama,_ kenapa engkau berikan cobaan ini kepada putriku _Kami-sama?!_ kurang puaskah Engkau mengambil suaminya dan sekarang Engkau mengambil anakknya juga!? _Kami-sama,_ aku tidak sanggup melihatnya nanti ... " Wanita paruh baya tersebut terus saja menangis dan memegang dadanya.

Oe oe oe.

Seketika tangisan wanita paruh baya itu berhenti, Ia mendongak menatap bertanya seseorang yang berdiri menjulang di depannya dengan bayi yang menangis dalam gendongannya.

"Siapa anda? " tanyanya bingung.

"Uchiha Sasuke. "

"Ini. " Tanpa di duga, Sasuke menyerahkan putranya pada wanita di depannya. Mebuki menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dia yatim piatu. Kau bisa memberikannya pada putrimu. " Sasuke memandang putranya yang menagis keras dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Benarkah?! _Kami-sama,_ ternyata Engkau masih sayang padaku dan putriku. Terima kasih. " Wanita paruh baya itu memeluk bayi mungil dalam dekapannya dengan tangisan haru.

"_Arigatou,_ _Uchiha-san._ " Wanita itu membungkuk hormat kepada Sasuke.

"Satu permintaanku. Tolong sayangi dan cintai dia seperti cucumu sendiri. " Sasuke memandang Wanita di depannya dengan tegas.

Mebuki mengangguk. "Pasti. Pasti Uchiha-_san,_ ini. Ini kartu namaku. " Wanita tersebut memberikan benda persegi(kartu nama) kepada Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi, _arigatou_ Uchiha-_san._ Haah ... Sakura pasti senang meliaht ini. " Wanita tersebut meninggalkan Sasuke, dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Sasuke memandang kepergian wanita tersebut dengan pandangan sendunya.

"Maafkan _Tou-san, _sayang. Kaupasti akan bahagia tinggal bersama mereka. Kauakan merasakan kehadiran sosok Ibu dan nenek nantinya. "

"_Gomen,_ Hikari. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk putra kita. Aku belum bisa melupakanmu, dan aku tidak bisa merawatnya sendirian. " Sasuke menunduk, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan,_ lihat ini anakmu! " Mebuki menghampiri putrinya yang berbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit.

"Jadi dia anakku.? Syukurlah ... " Sakura meraih bayi mungil dalam gendongan Mebuki kemudian menciumnya.

"Kaulah penyemangat _Kaa-san_ sayang, anakku. " Sakura memeluk sayang bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Yah, anakmu. _Sakura-chan._ " Mebuki menangis haru melihat kebahagiaan putrinya.

**Cklek' **

Pintu kamar terbuka, dan masuklah seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan berkaca mata, Karin.

"_Kaa-san,_ bagaimana keadaannya? " Karin masuk dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Mebuki dan Sakura.

"Baik-baik saja, bayinya laki-laki Karin. " ujar Mebuki dengan senyum simpulnya.

Karin tersenyum bahagia. "Ah, syukurlah ... sini aku ingin menggendongnya. " Karin meraih bayi mungil dari gendongan Sakura. Menggendongnya dan menciumnya.

"Rambutnya hitam, mirip seperti Sai. Andai Sai masih ada, dia pasti senang mendapat putra laki-laki. " Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Karin seketika menundukan kepalanya ekspresinya berubah sendu. Karin benar, andai saja Sai suaminya, masih hidup dia pasti senang dan mereka akan hidup bahagia bersama putranya.

Karin dan Mebuki yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sakura, segera memeluk Sakura.

"Maafkan Aku Saku, Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. " ujar Karin.

"Berhentilah bersedih. Sai di sana juga akan sedih jika melihat keadaanmu seperti ini. Dengarkan _Kaa-san,_ kau harus bangkit! kau harus semangat, lihat kau bahkan sudah mempunyai malaikat kecil pengganti Sai. Jangan menangis Saku. " Mebuki memeluk erat Sakura yang menangis tanpa suara.

Yaa, Sakura harus bangkit, Sakura tidak boleh terus-terusan terpuruk karena kematian suaminya. Tuhan sudah menitipkan malaikat kecilnya kepada Sakura sebagai pengganti suaminya, dan Sakura harus menjaganya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Yah, aku harus bangkit, demi anakku. " Sakura bergumam dalam hati. Dan tangisan si bayi membuat Sakura tersadar dan segera menghapus air matanya, memandang malaikat kecilnya dalam gendongan Karin, dan tersenyum lembut.

.

.

\^.^/

.

.

.

.

.

5th kemudian,

Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam terlihat berlari bersama teman-temannya di taman kota. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, Sang nenek mengawasinya, tersenyum lembut memandang cucunya yang tertawa lepas.

"_Kei-kun,_ mainnya sudah yaa? sudah sore mandi dulu yuk! " Ajak sang nenek menghampiri cucunya.

"Yaah... Kei kan masih ingin main. Sebentar lagi saja, yah yah?! " bocah imut itu Haruno Kei, mengedipkan matanya lucu merayu neneknya. Sang nenek tersenyum.

"Tidak, kau harus mandi. Nanti kalau _Kaa-sanmu_ pulang dan kau belum mandi bagaimana? sudahlah ayo pulang! Besok Kei-_kun_ bisa main lagi bagaimana? " Sang nenek meraih tangan Kei dan mengajaknya pulang. Kei akhirnya menurut dan pulang bersama neneknya.

.

.

.

.

Saat tiba di rumah, mata bocah cilik itu berbinar melihat _Kaa-sannya_ sudah pulang dan sedang menata makanan di meja makan. Kei melepaskan genggaman dari tangan neneknya dan berlari menghampiri Sakura, ibunya.

"_Kaa-chan!_ " Kei memeluk Sakura dari belakang walaupun tingginya hanya mencapai kurang dari pinggang Sakura. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat Kei. Dipeluknya dan diciumnya Kei dengan kasih sayang.

"Anak _Kaa-chan_ main terus, belum mandi yah? Mandi yuk! " ajak Sakura memandang putra semata wayangnya. Kei menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? " Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Nanti saja, "

Sakura menjawil hidung Kei main-main. "Tidak ada nanti-nanti, badanmu bau dan kau harus mandi, kalau tidak _Kaa-chan_ akan menggelitikimu seperti ini. " Sakura menggelitiki Kei, hingga bocah itu tertawa.

"Hahaha, jangan _Kaa-chan,_ geli! hahaha. Iya Kei akan mandi. " Sakura menghentikan gelitikannya dan membawa Kei menuju kamar mandi.

"Nah, begitu dong. Anak _kaa-chan_ penurut. " Sakura membelai lembut kepala putranya.

Dari jauh Mebuki memperhatikan Sakura dan Kei.

"_Kaa-san_ sedang apa? " Tepukan dari Karin menyadarkan Mebuki.

"Sepertinya Sakura sudah berubah Karin, lihatlah senyumnya. Ini semua keajaiban dari _Kami-sama_ dan kehadiran Kei membuat Sakura tidak terpuruk lagi. " Karin di sebelahnya juga ikut memandang Sakura. Kemudian tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. " Karin tersenyum memandang adiknya dan keponakannya.

.

.

.

"Sudah dipakai bajunya? wah anak _kaa-chan_ pintar, " Sakura menghampiri putranya yang telah selesai memakai baju sendiri.

"Sini, _Kaa-chan_ rapikan rambutmu yaa, " Sakura mengambil sisir dan merapikan rambut anaknya.

"Kenapa rambutmu jadi mencuat-cuat seperti ini Kei? hmm... padahal rambut Sai-_kun_ tidak seperti ini, hihihi tapi lucu juga. " Sakura terkikik geli.

"Tidak apa-apa _Kaa-chan,_ ini juga bagus ko' " Kei memandang pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

"Nah, selesai. Ayo sekarang kita makan! " Sakura mengajak anaknya turun dari kamarnya untuk makan.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berusia kepala tiga, Uchiha Sasuke terlihat sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen di depannya. Sesekali kepalanya mengeryit saat menandatangani kertas di depannya.

Tok tok tok,

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. "Uchiha-_sama,_ ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. " Sekretaris Sasuke, Temari membungkuk hormat kepada sang Direktur perusahaan.

"Suruh dia masuk! " ujar Sasuke.

"_Ha'i._ " Temari keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

"Haah ... " Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, melepaskan kaitan dasi dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"_Hisashiburi,_ _otouto._ " Sasuke memandang terkejut seorang pria yang masuk keruangannya. Rambut hitam panjang dikucir dan tatapan mata kelam itu, Uchiha Itcahi. Kakaknya.

"Kau?! mau apa kaukemari? " ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Santai saja, bisa kita bicara? Aku tidak mau di sini. Kita ke tempat lain saja. " Itachi berkata dengan tenangnya.

Sasuke melirik jam arlojinya, dia bahkan belum makan. "Hn, kita ke Cafe. " Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar dari ruangannya bersama pria tadi.

.

.

Mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Itachi tiba di Cafe Tsukoyomi, menempati meja dekat jendela dan memesan makanan.

Sasuke mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu, mereka telah selesai makan. "Ada apa kaumenemuiku? " Sasuke berkata datar, menarik lengan jasnya hingga terlihatlah jam arloji putih miliknya. Ia memandang Itachi tanpa minat. Pria di depannya, tersenyum getir.

"Pertama-tama- "

"langsung saja, aku tidak suka berbelit-belit. " Sasuke metotong ucapan Itachi.

Menghela nafas dan berdehem sebentar, Itachi menatap adiknya. Memang tidak mudah berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Pulanglah ke Rumah. " Itachi berkata dengan tegas. Sasuke di depannya berdecih dan menatap Itachi merendahkan.

"_Yappari,_ kau akan mengatakan ini. " Sasuke menyanggah kedua tangannya di meja.

"Kau harus pulang. Ayah ... merindukanmu. " ujar Itachi pelan.

"Hahaha, kaubercanda? Aku bahkan masih ingat seberapa bencinya Ayah denganku. Dia bahkan tega mengusirku dan Hikari dari rumah. " Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya.

"Sebelumnya, mengenai istrimu ... Aku turut berduka cita. " Itachi menatap adiknya dengan pandangan sedih.

Tatapan Sasuke berubah jadi sendu, dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Kausudah 7th tidak pulang. _Kaa-san_ sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Sasuke, aku mohon dengan sangat, pulanglah."

"Aku tidak bisa. " Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. _Kaa-san._ Yaa, jujur Sasuke juga sangat merindukan ibunya. Namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan orangtuanya.

"Kenapa? " gumam Itachi.

"Aku tidak bisa. _Gomen,_ aku masih ada urusan. " Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi, namun suara Itachi membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau harus pulang. _Kaa-san_ sedang sakit, dia ingin bertemu denganmu. "

.

.

.

Hal petama yang Sasuke lakukan ketika sampai di kediaman Uchiha adalah berdiri kaku memandang Rumah yang sudah 7th tidak ia kunjungi. Rasanya Ia ingin menangis mengingat kenangan sewaktu Sasuke masih tinggal di sini. Dan tepukan dari Itachi menyadarkan Sasuke. "Ayo masuk! " mereka berdua akhirnya masuk ke dalam Rumah.

Setelah perbincangannya di Cafe mengenai kondisi ibunya, Sasuke akhirnya menurut dan Ia mau pulang ke rumah.

"_Kaa-san,_ ayo makan! _Kaa-san,_ semalam juga tidak makan. Nanti _Kaa-san_ sakit, aku suapi yaa ... " Konan istri Itachi membujuk ibu mertuanya, Uchiha Mikoto yang sedang sakit untuk mau makan, karena sejak tadi malam Mikoto menolak makan dan hanya terdiam.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. Wanita paruh baya yang biasanya berpenampilan modis walau usianya sudah tua, kini hanya bisa berbaring di ranjang.

"Konan, bagaimana keadaan _Kaa-san?_ " Itachi menghampiri istrinya. Sasuke hanya berdiri di pintu kamar.

"Ah, Itachi-_kun,_ Ibu- Sasuke! " Konan terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke di belakang suaminya. Istri Uchiha Itachi itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya menatap Sasuke.

Itachi mengangguk dan memandang Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke mendekat. Konan menyingkir dan berdiri di samping Itachi. Ketika Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapan ibunya, Sasuke memandang prihatin dengan keadaan ibu kandungnya. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya kurus. Sasuke mendekat dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang ibunya.

"_Kaa-san,_ " Suaranya bergetar kala memanggil orang yang sudah melahirkannya. Perlahan mata Mikoto terbuka, Ia menatap sosok yang memanggilnya dan seketika matanya melebar. Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir dari mata Mikoto, Mikoto tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, Ia hanya menangis. Sasuke yang melihat Ibunya menangis juga tidak kuasa menahan rasa sedihnya. Sasuke meraih tangan Mikoto dan menciumnya lama kemudian memeluk Mikoto. Sasuke menangis.

"_Gomenasai,_ _Kaa-san._ " Konan yang berada di samping Itachi juga menangis dan memeluk suaminya. Itachi menenangkannya.

.

.

\^0^/

.

.

"_Kaa-san_ harus makan, aaa... " Sasuke menyuapi Ibunya. Sejak Sasuke pulang, Mikoto tidak berhenti menangis, terus memeluk Sasuke dan menolak untuk makan. Tapi dengan bujukan Sasuke, akhirnya Mikoto mau makan.

Mikoto terus saja memandangi wajah Sasuke. "Anakku, Sasuke-_kun._ Kau tidak akan meninggalkan _Kaa-san_ lagi kan? "

Sasuke berhenti menyendok, dan memandang Mikoto. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan _Kaa-san_ lagi, aku janji sekarang _Kaa-san_ makan yaa, "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Grepp.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar ibunya dan melangkah menuju ruang keluarga. Duduk menyandar pada kepala sofa.

"_Kaa-san_ sudah tidur? " Itachi datang, meletakkan 2 cangkir teh di meja, dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn. " Sasuke mengusap wajahnya.

"Syukurlah, ini pertama kalinya _Kaa-san_ tidur awal sejak sakit. Sejak sakit, _Kaa-san_ jarang tidur. " ucapan Itachi, membuat Sasuke tersentak. Pantas saja tubuh ibunya sekarang menjadi kurus.

.

Setelah beberapa hari kehadiran Sasuke di kediaman Uchiha, kondisi Mikoto semakin hari semakin membaik, bahkan Mikoto sudah bisa tertawa seperti dulu lagi. Tapi, rasa takut menghampiri Sasuke. Kemarin ketika Sasuke menemani Mikoto berkebun, Sasuke melihat pria paruh baya dengan tatapan yang tajam nya itu memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Yah ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku yang baru pulang dari Swiss mengurus anak cabang perusahaan Uchiha.

Mata Sasuke sempat bersirobok dengan mata Fugaku. Tatapan mata itu masih sama ketika terakhir kali Sasuke bertemu dengan Ayahnya, ketika ayahnya mengusirnya dengan Hikari secara paksa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau tidak harus pulang sekarang kan? _Kaa-san_ masih merindukanmu. " Mikoto memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang memasang dasi di ruang keluarga.

"_Gomen,_ _Kaa-san._ Sudah 2 minggu aku meninggalkan perusahaan. Aku harus menengoknya. Lain kali aku akan berkunjung kemari. " Selesai memakai dasi, Sasuke mencium kening Ibunya singkat.

"Kau tidak pamit dengan _Tousan-mu?_ " Mikoto menatap sedih putra bungsunya. Hubungan suaminya dan putra bungsunya memang belum membaik.

"Aku, aku titip salam saja. Aku pergi! " Sasuke hendak beranjak, namun lengan Itachi menahannya. "Kau harus pamit dengan _Tou-san. _ Minta maaflah kepadanya. Aku yakin _Tou-san_ akan memaafkanmu. "

"Aku tidak mau, aku belum siap bertemu dengan _Tou-san._ " Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan Itachi.

"Asal kau tau Sasuke, _Tou-san_ lebih menyayangimu dibanding aku. " Itachi menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak. Dia lebih menyayangimu. Buktinya dia selalu membanggakanmu. Dia tidak sayang padaku, dia bahkan tidak merestui hubunganku dengan Hikari hanya karena Hikari yatim piatu. " Sasuke balik menatap Itachi tajam.

"Sasuke, hentikan keegoisanmu. Bagaimanapun kau anaknya. Minta maaflah padanya. " Mikoto mengelus lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. "_Tou-san_ tidak akan memaafkanku. "

"Kalau dia tidak memaafkanmu, kau boleh tidak usah bertemu denganku lagi. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi Sasuke. " Mikoto menatap tajam Sasuke. Sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke terkejut dengan ucapan ibunya.

Setelah berfikir lama, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan menuruti keinginan ibunya. Sasuke akan menemui ayahnya.

Sasuke, Itachi, dan Mikoto berjalan bersama menuju ruang tamu. Bisa mereka lihat, Uchiha Fugaku berdiri angkuh di ruang tamu memandang foto keluarga Uchiha, membelakangi Sasuke, Itachi dan Mikoto.

Sasuke memandang Mikoto dan Itachi, mereka mengangguk. Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya Sasuke berjalan mendekati Fugaku, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

"_Tou-san,_ " Dengan keberanian yang terkumpul Sasuke akhirnya berbicara.

"Aku, "

"2 minggu kau di rumah, membuat keadaan Mikoto membaik seperti sedia kala. " Fugaku memotong ucapan Sasuke. Masih membelakangi Sasuke.

"Setelah keadaan Mikoto membaik, kaupergi begitu saja? " nafas Sasuke tercekat kala Fugaku membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke.

"7th kau tidak pulang, setelah pulang kaupergi lagi, kaupikir kau siapa! " Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya.

"Angkat wajahmu ketika aku berbicara! " sentak Fugaku. Seketika Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kemari! " Fugaku menatap tajam Sasuke. Dan menyuruh Sasuke mendekat. Namun respon Sasuke diam saja.

"Kubilang kemari! " perlahan Sasuke mendekat, entah apa yang ayahnya akan lakukan padanya, memukulinya? Atau membunuhnya? Mengingat ayahnya sangat membencinya, dan tidak merestui hubungan Sasuke dengan Hikari hanya karena status Hikari yatim piatu. Sasuke sangat mencintai Hikari wanita yang mengerti dirinya seperti ibunya.

Sebenarnya Ibunya merestui hubungan Sasuke jika itu yang Sasuke mau, begitu juga dengan Itachi. Sampai pada suatu malam Sasuke mendatangi Fugaku bersama Hikari meminta Fugaku merestui hubungannya, karena Sasuke berniat menikahinya. Fugaku marah karena bagi Fugaku status sosial adalah penting. Fugaku marah karena Sasuke tidak mendengarkan perkataannya. Dengan emosi Fukagu mengusir Sasuke dari rumah. Sasuke pergi dari rumah dan tetap nekat menikahi Hikari. Mereka hidup bersama, Hikari adalah wanita yang sabar dan selalu mendukung keputusan Sasuke. Jatuh bangun kehidupan Sasuke lalui bersama Hikari, hingga Sasuke bisa mempunyai perusahaan sendiri.

Hikari selalu saja mengingatkan Sasuke untuk mengunjungi orangtuanya mumpung masih ada kesempatan. Tapi Sasuke selalu menolak.

.

.

Grep.

Sasuke terkejut, dia seakan lupa caranya bernafas begitu juga dengan Itachi dan Mikoto mereka juga sama terkejutnya.

Fugaku memeluknya. Ayahnya memeluknya, tidak ada tamparan atau tonjokan, hanya pelukan kasih sayang dari seorang Ayah.

"Dasar bodoh, anak bodoh! Apa kau tidak merindukanku, Hah! Kau ingin aku mati duluan hah?! " Sasuke merasakan bahunya basah, apa Ayahnya menangis?

"Kaumarah pada ayah, karena tidak merestui hubunganmu dengan Hikari dan mengusirmu dari rumah iya? Kaumarah pada ayah? Ayah minta maaf, sesungguhnya ayah terbawa emosi saat mengatakannya padamu, ayah minta maaf. 7th kau tidak pulang dan tidak pernah mengunjungi kami sebegitu bencinya kah kau kepada ayah, Sasuke? Kau tau, setiap malam aku memikirkanmu, bagaimana kaumakan, bagaimana kautidur, kau sakit atau tidak. Aku menyewa orang untuk mencarimu tapi mereka tidak menemukanmu. " Fugaku memandang Sasuke lembut.

"Ayah ingin tau kenapa aku tidak pulang? Aku malu, aku takut ayah akan memarahiku kembali, dan aku takut ayah tidak akan memaafkanku, aku bodoh kan _Tou-san?_ "

"Kau anakku, seberapa marahnya aku padamu, aku tetap ayahmu, kau tetap anakku. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Kau darah dagingku. "

"_Tou-san_ aku ... seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, " Air mata juga mengalir dari mata Sasuke. Semula Sasuke berfikir bahwa, ayahnya membencinya tidak akan mungkin memaafkannya, namun pikiran itu salah. Ayahnya malah memeluknya dan meminta maaf padanya. Membuat hati Sasuke bergetar. Benar kata Itachi, ayahnya menyayanginya.

"Taukah kau Sasuke, aku senang saat kaupulang kembali dan membuat Mikoto tersenyum kembali, namun hatiku sakit saat aku menatapmu. Kau malah mengalihkan pandanganmu. Begitu nistanya aku di matamu Sasuke, sampai melirik pun kau tak mau? "

"Maafkan aku. " Sasuke memeluk Fukagu sebagai seorang anak.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu Sasuke, aku sudah memaafkanmu. " Fugaku mengusap rambut Sasuke sayang.

Mikoto dan Itachi mendekat dan ikut memeluk Fugaku dan Sasuke. Mikoto memandang suaminya. "Terima kasih. "

Fugaku tersenyum dan memeluk Mikoto. "Kau tau, ucapanmu tentang status sosial adalah sama di mata _Kami-sama,_ membuatku sadar. " Mikoto membalasnya dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Oia Sasuke, besok kaubawa istrimu kemari. _Kaa-san_ ingin bertemu. " ucapan ibunya membuat Sasuke tertegun.

"Istriku Hikari, sudah berada di surga _Kaa-san._ " Mikoto dan Fugaku terkejut.

"Kabar itu ternyata benar _Tou-san._ Saat orang suruhan _Tou-san_ melihat Sasuke di Rumah Sakit Konoha, dan mengabarkan bahwa Hikari sudah tidak ada. " Itachi menjelaskan dan menatap Sasuke. Sadar arti tatapan Sasuke, Itachi kembali berucap.

"_Tou-san_ menyewa orang untuk mencarimu, dan mengetahui kabarmu. Tapi mereka tak menemukanmu. Sampai suatu saat, orang suruhan _Tou-san_ melihatmu di rumah sakit. Dan mereka mengabarkan bahwa istrimu meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Tapi kami tidak percaya. Sampai aku bertemu dengan Naruto, baru aku percaya. "

"Jadi, menantuku meninggal karena kecelakaan itu benar. " gumam Mikoto.

"Tidak, Hikari tidak kecelakaan. Tapi dia meninggal karena melahirkan putra kami. " Semuanya tersentak kecuali Sasuke.

"Dimana cucuku? dimana? " Sasuke tertegun, menatap Mikoto.

"Dia juga pergi bersama Istriku. " bohong. Jelas Sasuke berbohong. Ia teringat dengan putranya. Sudah 6th seperti apa dia? Sasuke belum mau memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada keluarganya.

"Cucuku, aku bahkan belum melihatnya. " Mikoto memandang Sasuke sedih.

.

.

\^0^/

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut pink sebahu terlihat sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, tangannya dengan cekatan menyusun roti isi dengan daging/sosis.

"Hoamm, _Ohayou._ " Karin datang dan duduk di kursi. Menuangkan air dalam gelas dan meminumnya.

"_Ohayou._ " Sakura meletakkan roti di depan Karin.

"_Arigatou._ " Karin segera melahapnya.

"_Kaa-san_ mana? Sudah siap? " tanya Sakura.

"Sedang bersiap-siap. Kei jadi ikut kan? " Karin memandang Sakura.

"Entah, sepertinya belum bangun. Biar ku bangunkan. " Sakura beranjak menuju kamar anaknya. Mebuki datang, dan duduk di sebelah Karin.

"Ah, _Kaa-san_ sudah siap? Ini sarapan dulu! " Karin menyerahkan roti kepada Mebuki.

"Sakura mana? " tanya Mebuki.

"Membangunkan Kei. Dia belum bangun. "

Tak lama, Sakura datang bersama Kei digendongannya. Sampai di meja makan, dan berniat mendudukan Kei di kursi namun kaki Kei malah melingkari pinggang Sakura, dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Hei jagoan, kenapa kau belum mandi? Jadi ikut tidak. " Karin bertanya kepada Kei yang masih asik memeluk Saskura, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Sakura.

"_Kei-kun,_ jadi ikut tidak ke Suna? " Sakura bertanya kepada Kei. Bocah cilik itu mengucek matanya dan memandang Sakura.

"Kei masih mengantuk, " ucap Kei menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak Sakura lagi. "Sepertinya Kei tidak mau ikut. Tidak apa-apa, dia biar ikut aku saja ke rumah sakit. "

"Apa itu tidak menganggu pekerjaanmu Sakura? " Mebuki menatap Sakura.

"Hari ini aku berangkat siang, dan di rumah sakit jadwalku hanya mengecek. " ujar Sakura.

"_Souka?_ kau sudah selesai Karin? ayo kita berangkat! " kata Mebuki sembari beranjak dari meja makan.

"Hmm. " Karin mengangguk. Sakura mengantar Mebuki dan Karin sampai pintu depan.

"Kami berangkat Sakura, Kei. Muach! " Karin mencium pipi Kei, bocah itupun terbangun.

"Kami berangkat Sakura. jaga dirimu ketika kami di Suna. Nah Kei-kun, nenek berangkat yaa. " Mebuki mengelus rambut mencuat Kei. Kei pun mengangguk.

"_Kaa-san,_ Karin-_nee_ hati-hati. Sampaikan salamku pada paman. " ujar Sakura.

"Pasti. Jaa. " Karin melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. Kemudian, mobil perlahan keluar meninggalkaan kediaman Haruno.

"_Kaa-chan,_ Kei haus. " Kei merengek.

Sakura melirik, "_Kaa-chan_ buatkan susu hangat yaa? Kei cuci muka dulu, oke! " Sakura menurunkan Kei dari gendongannya. Kei mengangguk.

.

.

\^.^/

.

.

Haruno Sakura. Wanita yang identik dengan surai merah muda sebahunya, dan ibu dari Haruno Kei ini bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit. Pekerjaannya sebagai dokter di Konoha Hospital mengharuskan Sakura membawa Kei untuk ikut dengannya. Biasanya Sakura akan menitipkan Kei dengan ibunya, Mebuki. Tapi pagi tadi Mebuki dan Karin pergi ke Suna untuk mengunjungi saudaranya yang sedang sakit. Jadi mau tidak mau Sakura harus membawa Kei ke rumah sakit.

**Sret'**

Sakura membuka sabuk pengaman mobil yang di duduki Kei, kemudian menurunkan Kei. Menutup pintu mobil dan menguncinya, Sakura menggandeng Kei masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

**Cklek'**

Sakura membuka ruangan kerjanya yang bertuliskan Dr. Haruno Sakura. "Nah, _Kei-kun_ di sini saja ya, selama _Kaa-san_ memeriksa pasien jangan kemana-mana. " Sakura menasehati anaknya.

"Hmm. " Kei mengangguk patuh.

Tok tok'

"Masuk! " seru Sakura.

"Jidat, ini laporan kondisi pasien dari Tsunade-_sama._ " Yamanaka Ino, menyerahkan berkas laporan di meja Sakura. Sakura menerimanya.

"Aku mengerti. " Sakura mengangguk dan membaca berkas laporan yang diberikan Ino.

"Eh? ada Kei-_kun_. Tumben dia ikut denganmu Sakura? Biasanya bersama Mebuki-_san_ di rumah. " Ino membungkuk dan mengelus pipi Kei.

"_Kaa-san_ dan Karin-_nee_ pergi ke Suna. Dia tidak mau ikut, jadi dia ku ajak saja. " Sakura menutup kembali berkas laporannya dan melirik Kei.

"Kei, _Kaa-san_ tidak akan lama. Kautunggu di sini saja. Kalau butuh apa-apa minta pada Ayame-_san_. " Ayame adalah suster yang berjaga di ruang obat-obatan di samping ruang kerja Sakura.

"Iya, _Kaa-chan._ " Sakura meletakkan makanan kecil di meja, dan mainan untuk Kei.

"_Kaa-san_ kerja dulu. " Sakura mencium kening Kei sekilas.

"Jangan nakal yaa, Kei-_kun._ " Ino tersenyum kepada Kei yang sedang sibuk dengan mainannya.

"Ayo Sakura! " Ino dan Sakura keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

2 jam kemudian.

"_Kaa-chan_ lama sekali, aku bosan. " bocah cilik berambut hitam mencuat dan bermata hitam itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tampaknya Kei bosan. Bocah yang baru berumur 5th ini, melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. "Tidak ada yang menarik. " Kei pun akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Sakura.

**Cklek' **

"Selamat siang, saya datang untuk memeriksa. Bagaimana keadaan anda Uzumaki-_san?_ " Sakura tersenyum pada pasiennya, Uzumaki Naruto yang terbaring di ranjang.

Raut wajah Kei tiba -tiba sumringah, ia berjalan-jalan di koridor rumah sakit. Melihat banyak anak kecil seumurannya di sana tapi kenapa mereka menangis? Kei tidak mengerti. Kei memperhatikan. _Kaa-channya_ pernah berkata, rumah sakit adalah tempatnya orang-orang yang sedang sakit. Kei mengerti jadi, anak kecil itu menangis karena sedang sakit? Kei mengangguk dan melanjutkan jalan-jalan di koridor rumah sakit.

"Biar ku periksa dulu, Uzumaki-_san._ " Sakura menempelkan stetoskop di dada pasien.

Lelah berjalan-jalan dan tidak menemukan Sakura, Kei akhirnya duduk menyangga dagu dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu.

"Suster, pasien Uzumaki Naruto dirawat di ruang mana? " ujar Sasuke di ruang informasi.

Sang suster melihat daftar pada layar komputernya. "Uzumaki Naruto, ruangan Rasengan no.10. Anda lurus, lalu belok kanan. " Pria tadi mengangguk dan pergi.

Ketika akan berbelok, pria itu melihat suster yang membawa tabung oksigen.Karena tidak berhati-hati tabung oksigen yang dibawa suster tersebut oleng.

Dan hampir saja menimpa bocah yang sedang duduk menyangga dagu, jika pria tadi tak sigap berlari menarik dan memeluk bocah tadi hingga tabung itu jatuh menimpa kursi.

**Klontang! **

Tabung oksigen jatuh menimpa kursi dan menggelinding membentur tembok. Seluruh orang yang berada di sana memandang kejadian barusan dengan pandangan terkejut. Sang suster panik.

"Bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati ketika membawanya?! kau hampir melukai anak ini. " ujar Sasuke.

"_Gomenasai._ " Sang suster membungkuk minta maaf.

Sasuke melirik bocah yang ada di pelukannya. "_Daijobou ka? _ " bocah itu mendongak, dan memandang orang yang telah menyelamatkannya. Jujur, dia juga kaget dengan kejadian barusan.

**Deg'**

"Kau ... ? " Pria tersebut memandang Kei tanpa berkedip.

"Kei-_kun!_ Astaga, kau dari mana saja?! Kalau Sakura-_san_ tau kau tidak ada di ruangannya, aku bisa dimarahi, ayo! "

"Ayame-_san,_ " Kei segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke dan menghampiri Ayame. "Aku bosan di ruangan _Kaa-chan._ Jadi aku jalan-jalan. " Ayame memutar bola matanya bosan dan melirik pria di belakang Kei.

"Anda tadi yang bersama Kei-_kun_ yah? Terima kasih sudah menjaganya. " Ayame membungkuk singkat, kemudian menggandeng tangan Kei menuju ke ruangan Sakura.

Kei menengok kebelakang dan tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya, seraya berucap "Terima kasih, paman. "

Sasuke terus memperhatikan punggung Kei hingga bocah bersurai hitam itu berbelok. Bahkan ketika bocah itu tersenyum kepadanya, ada desiran aneh yang merambat tubuhnya. Ia memegang dadanya. "Perasaan ini. "

**Cklek'**

"Ah, Sakura-_chan._ Bagaimana keadaan suamiku? " seorang Wanita berambut hitam panjang menghampiri Sakura. Uzumaki Hinata, dia juga merupakan teman dekat Sakura dan Ino.

"Uzumaki-_san_ baik-baik saja Hinata. Detak jantungnya sudah normal. Aku akan mengganti perbannya. " ujar Sakura. Dokter bersurai merah muda itu mempersiapkan pelatan untuk menggati perban.

"Syukurlah, Naruto-_kun._ " Hinata tersenyum lega menatap suaminya.

"Kaulihat kan, aku sudah baik. " Sang suami juga ikut tersenyum lebar.

**Cklek' **

Pintu kamar Naruto kembali terbuka. "Ho! Sasuke, Kaudatang ternyata. " Naruto menatap sahabatnya.

"Hn. " Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. Yaa 3 hari yang lalu Naruto, yang notabene adalah sahabat Sasuke, mengalami kecelakaan saat akan pulang menuju rumah. Kaki Naruto patah dan harus di gip.

"Kau mabuk saat mengemudi? " Sasuke menatap Naruto.

Sakura kaget mendengar suara berat yang berbicara di sebelahnya. Sakura pun menengok ke sebelahnya, dan tatapannya sedikit terkejut. Orang ini kenapa mirip dengan putranya? Batinnya.

"Enak saja kau bicara, aku tidak mabuk! " Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dokter, apa aku bisa berjalan lagi nantinya? " Naruto menatap Sakura yang tengah melilitkan perban di kakinya.

Sakura beralih menatap Naruto. "Ya, setelah 3 bulan kau bisa berjalan lagi. " Sakura tersenyum dan mengemasi kotak p3k karena telah mengganti perban.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Uzumaki-_san._ " Sakura membungkuk dan keluar dari ruang rawat Naruto.

Dalam langkahnya, Sakura masih membayangkan pria tadi yang menjenguk Naruto. Sakura merasa, wajah pria itu mirip dengan Kei. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Ah, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. ' gumamnya.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke kini sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar. Bocah kecil yang ia selamatkan tadi mengusik hatinya. Membayangkan bocah itu, Sasuke jadi teringat putranya. Kira-kira sudah 5th berlalu, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Seperti apa dia?

Sasuke berpikir lagi, dia merindukan putranya. Apakah ia bisa bertemu dengan putranya lagi? Pertanyaan itu menguasai otak Sasuke. "Bagaimana rupamu sekarang? " Sasuke bergumam sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Haruno Kei putra Sakura akan bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak. Kei sangat antusias karena dia ingin sekali bersekolah, bermain dan belajar bersama teman-teman pasti menyenangkan. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya yang bersemangat sekali.

"Kei-_kun,_ Aku saja yaa yang mengantar ya? " Karin mendekat, dan memandang Kei.

Kei melengos. "Tidak mau! Kei ingin _Kaa-chan_ yang mengantar! "

"Kenapa? Bukannya sama saja? " ujar Karin.

"Tetap saja tidak bisa! Ini kan hari pertama Kei masuk sekolah, pasti banyak teman-teman yang diantar _kaa-channya._ " jawab Kei dengan polosnya.

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja. Baiklah-baiklah. " Karin tertawa dan mengacak rambut Kei.

"Bibi Karin, rambutku berantakan! " Kei mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sini biar _Kaa-chan_ rapikan lagi. " Sakura mendekat dan merapikan rambut Kei.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Rapat yang baru Ia selesaikan berjalan sangat alot. Pria bersurai hitam itu menggeram kesal kala para dewan direksi dalam mengambil keputusan terlalu bertele-tele. Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya dan duduk di kursinya. "Hahh. " Menghela nafas, Sasuke menutup matanya mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Biasanya jika Sasuke sedang dalam suasana seperti ini, Hikari akan mengelus lengannya dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang akan membuat hatinya tenang.

Namun kini, Sasuke hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

Pikiran Sasuke melayang tentang putranya. Bisakah ia bertemu dengan putranya lagi, tapi bagaimana caranya? Mengingat dia menyerahkan putranya pada seseorang.

Seseorang?

Mendadak Sasuke teringat sesuatu, Ia pun membuka matanya dan segera membuka laci meja.

Sasuke mengobrak ngabrik dan tangannya menyentuh dan menemukan benda yang ia cari. Sasuke mengambilnya, benda persegi/kartu nama orang yang bisa membuat Sasuke bertemu dengan putranya. Seulas senyum tersemat di bibir Sasuke.

Ia pun segera beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan kantor.

.

.

.

Sasuke memperhatikan rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan mewah, namun sepertinya sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Kompleks perumahan Kunoichi no.28, itulah alamat yang tertera pada kartu nama dengan nama pemilik Haruno Mebuki. Sasuke turun dari mobil dan mendekat kearah pagar dan melihat ke dalam.

Di sana Ia dapat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain bola. Sepertinya Ia pernah melihatnya, Sasuke mempertajam penglihatannya.

'Dia! '

Bukankan Dia anak kecil yang ada di rumah sakit waktu itu, pikir Sasuke.

Duk duk duk.

Bola yang dimainkan bocah kecil itu melambung ke arah pagar bersama bocah kecil itu berlari mengejarnya. Ketika mengambilnya, bocah itu melirik ke arah seseorang yang berdiri di depan pagar.

"Ah, paman yang waktu itu ya? Yang di rumah sakit! " bocah itu tersenyum.

Sasuke tersentak ternyata bocah ini masih mengingatnya. Sasuke balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Paman sedang apa di sini? " tanyanya.

"Eh? " Sasuke bingung. Ia mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kei-_kun_ ayo mandi dulu! "

"Ah, itu pasti _Kaa-chan!_ sttttt!... " bocah cilik itu merapat ke arah Sasuke.

"Paman diam yaa, pasti _Kaa-chan_ mencariku. Aku akan bersembunyi hihihi. " bocah cilik itu malah terkikik di belakang tubuh Sasuke.

"Kei-_kun?_ kau dimana? " Sakura mendekat ke arah pagar.

"Dor! Hahaha, _Kaa-chan_ pasti terkejut kan? " Sakura terkejut, saat putranya tiba-tiba mengagetkannya saat Ia menghampiri pagar.

"Kei-_kun,_ Kau nakal yaa! Eh?! Siapa anda? " Sakura kembali dikejutkan dengan seorang pria yang berdiri di samping Kei. Sakura langsung menarik Kei agar dekat dengannya dan menatap orang di depannya was-was.

"Aku- "

"_Kaa-chan,_ Paman ini pernah menyelamatkanku ketika di rumah sakit. " Sakura mengeryitkan alisnya bingung kemudian menatap putranya.

"Karena aku bosan di ruangan _Kaa-chan,_ aku jalan-jalan ke luar mencari _Kaa-chan._ Tapi tidak ketemu. Aku duduk, tiba-tiba ada suster yang membawa benda panjang dan hampir mengenaiku, tapi Paman ini langsung menyelamatkan Kei. " cerita Kei panjang lebar.

"Tabung oksigen, buka benda panjang. " Sasuke mengoreksi.

"Eh? hmm. " Kei mengangguk.

"Tabung oksigen? kau tidak apa-apa kan? _Kaa-san_ kan sudah bilang tunggu _Kaa-chan._ Jangan kemana-mana, kau nakal yaa!? " Sakura menatap putranya.

Pandangan beralih menatap pria bersurai hitam itu. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan anakku, hmm... "

"Uchiha Sasuke. "

Sakura mengangguk. "Ah, Uchiha-san. Salam kenal, aku Haruno Sakura. " Sakura membungkuk kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. "

"Sakura, kau lama sekali memanggil Kei. "

"Lama tidak bertemu, Mebuki-_san._ " ujar Sasuke, menatap Mebuki.

"Eh, anda? " Mebuki mencoba mengingat pria di depannya.

"_Kaa-san_ mengenalnya? " tanya Sakura pelan. Mebuki mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap Sakura. "Kaumasuk dulu Sakura, dan mandikan Kei! " Mebuki mendorong lembut punggung Sakura untuk masuk. Sakura mengangguk dan membawa Kei masuk juga.

"Uchiha-san, mari masuk dulu! " seru Mebuki.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, tapi aku hanya sebentar. "

"Ah, sayang sekali. " gumam Mebuki sedikit menyesal.

"Hn. Apa anak kecil itu, bayi yang dulu pernah aku berikan padamu? " tanya Sasuke.

Mebuki tersenyum sumringah. "Ah, tentu saja! Kau masih mengingatnya ternyata. Terima kasih, berkat kau ... putriku baik-baik saja. " Sasuke memandang datar Mebuki.

Drt drt drt.

Getaran ponsel di saku celana Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian pria itu. Mengangkat telepon yang ternyata adalah kakaknya. Uchiha Itachi.

"Hn. "

"Sasuke bisa kau pulang sekarang? "

"Ada apa? "

"Ada yang ingin _Tousan_ bicarakan. "

"Hn, _wakatta._ " Sasuke mematikan ponsel dan memasukan kembali ke saku celana.

"Maaf, aku masih ada urusan. Permisi. "

"Ah, lain kali mainlah kemari Uchiha-_san._ " ujar Mebuki.

"Tentu saja. " gumam Sasuke, beranjak menuju mobil dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

.

.

.

Sasuke malambatkan laju mobilnya. Semua pertanyaan di otaknya sudah terjawab. Jadi anak laki-laki tadi adalah anaknya. Putranya bersama Hikari. Sasuke tidak bisa membendung kebahagiaanya, Ia tersenyum. Putranya sudah sebesar itu, Sasuke jadi ingin memeluknya. "Putraku sudah besar, putra kita sudah besar Hikari. "

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya, Sasuke mengunjungi kediaman Haruno lagi untuk melihat putranya. Seperti kemarin, Sasuke berdiri di depan pagar. Dan seperti dugaannya putranya keluar dengan pakaian kuning kotak-kotak dan memakai tas di punggungnya.

"Hei! " Sasuke mencoba memanggil Kei, dari pagar. Kei menoleh dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Paman kesini lagi?! " Kei memiringkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu! " Sasuke melangkah menuju bagasi mobilnya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Eh? "

"Ini, untukmu! "

"Heh! Mainan pesawat terbang dan mobil-mobilan. Benarkah ini untukku Paman? " Kei menerima hadiah dari Sasuke yang ternyata adalah mainan pesawat terbang dan mobil-mobilan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Hn. Untukmu. "

"Hwa, terima kasih Paman. Ini keren sekali! " Kei tampaknya senang sekali menerima hadiah dari Sasuke.

"Kau suka? "

"Hmm, suka sekali Paman. " Kei memandang mainan di tangannya dengan antusias.

"Kei-_kun,_ ayo kita berangkat! - Eh? Uchiha-_san? _ " Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

"_Ohayou._ " Sasuke menyapa.

"_Ohayou,_ Uchiha-_san._ Eh? Mainan dari siapa Kei? " Sakura memandang putranya yang sedang asik dengan mainan barunya.

"Paman yang memberikannya untuk Kei. Paman baik sekali _Kaa-chan,_ " bocah itu tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Maaf merepotkan. " Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu tidak seberapa. " gumam Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Engg ... maaf Uchiha-_san,_ aku harus mengantar anakku ke sekolah. Nah, Kei ayo berangkat! " Sakura menggapai tangan Kei.

"Biar ku antar. " Sasuke menawarkan.

"Tidak usah Uchiha-_san,_ kami akan berangkat sendiri. " ucap Sakura yang merasa tidak enak dengan tawaran Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aku juga akan ke kantor. Naiklah! " Tidak enak menolak ajakan untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura akhirnya mengangguk.

.

"Di sini? " ucap Sasuke. Pria itu menepikan mobilnya dan memandang sekolah taman kanak-kanak di depannya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. _Arigatou_ Uchiha-_san_ atas tumpangannya. " Sakura segera turun dari mobil Sasuke. Sasuke juga ikut turun.

"Kei-_kun,_ katakan terima kasih pada Paman. " ujar Sakura menatap putranya.

"Terima kasih paman. " Kei membungkuk sopan pada Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikan kemudian mengusap surai hitam Kei sesaat.

"Hn. " Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura membungkuk rendah kepada Sasuke. Kemudian mengantar Kei masuk ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Sasuke semakin rajin mengunjungi kediaman Haruno tujuannya hanya untuk bertemu dengan putranya. Seperti mengantar/menjemput Kei ketika sekolah, atau bermain bersama Kei, jalan-jalan bersama. Walaupun Sakura sudah mengatakan tidak enak, takut merepotkan Sasuke, namun Sasuke mengabaikannya. Sehingga membuat hubungan antara Sasuke dan Kei semakin dekat

Namun dibalik itu, Haruno Mebuki. Ibu Sakura menaruh curiga terhadap Sasuke, Mebuki merasaSasuke mempunyai maksud lain.

"Karin, kau sudah hubungi Sakura? Kenapa sampai jam segini Kei belum juga pulang? " ujar Mebuki khawatir. Saat Mebuki menjemput Kei di sekolah, guru di sana mengatakan Kei sudah dijemput, Mebuki akhirnya pulang. Namun saat tiba di rumah, Mebuki malah melihat Karin yang baru pulang dari kantor diantar kekasihnya Suigetsu. Saat Mebuki bertanya tentang Kei, Karin hanya menggeleng. Jadi, siapa yang menjemput Kei? Karin mencoba menghubungi Sakura, siapa tau Sakura yang menjemput Kei, namun jawaban Sakura membuat Karin kalang kabut.

"Bukankah _Kaa-san_ yang menjemput? Aku ada jadwal operasi sehingga tidak bisa menjemput Kei. " jawaban Sakura ketika Karin menelepon.

**Brm ... brm ...**

Suara deru mobil mengalihkan perhatian Karin dan Mebuki.

"_Kaa-san,_ ada apa sebenarnya? Kei belum pulang? " Sakura datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tenanglah Sakura, Kei memang belum pulang sampai saat ini, guru di sekolah mengatakan sudah ada yang menjemput namun bukan diantara kita. " Karin menjelaskan.

"Astaga Kei, kemana kau nak?! " Sakura duduk di sofa memegang kepalanya gelisah.

"Tenanglah, Suigetsu sedang berusaha mencarinya. " Karin memcoba menenangkan.

**Ckleek' **

"_Tadaima!_ " ketiganya menoleh.

"Astaga Kei! " Sakura, Karin, dan Mebuki berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Kei yang datang bersama Sasuke.

"_Kaa-chan!_ " seru Kei.

"Karin, bawa Sakura dan Kei masuk! " Mebuki menyuruh Karin membawa Sakura dan Kei masuk. Kini hanya Mebuki yang menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kami sangat khawatir saat guru di sekolah mengatakan Kei sudah ada yang menjemput. Namun bukan aku, Sakura atau Karin. "

"_Gomen,_ aku membawanya tanpa ijin kepada kalian. " ujar Sasuke.

"Apa kau tau seberapa khawatirnya kami?! Sebaiknya mulai saat ini Uchiha-_san_ tidak usah datang kemari lagi dan jangan dekati Sakura dan Kei lagi! " ucap Mebuki tegas.

"Kenapa? " Sasuke memandang datar Mebuki.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi. Kau mempunyai kehidupan sendiri, kenapa mengurusi orang lain? Dan ... apa kata tetangga kalau kau sering kemari? Sementara status anakku adalah seorang janda. "

"Aku harap anda mengerti Uchiha-_san,_ selamat malam. " Mebuki menutup pintu meninggalkan Sasuke di luar.

Sasuke diam memandang pintu yang tertutup. Ia pun mendengus kemudian pergi dari kediaman Haruno.

.

.

.

"Dengar, Sakura. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya kau tidak usah bertemu dengan Uchiha-_san_ lagi begitu juga dengan Kei! Ingat statusmu Sakura. "

"Tapi _Kaa-san __-_ "

"Turuti apa kataku, Sakura. " Mebuki menatap tajam Sakura dan segera keluar dari kamar Sakura.

Sakura termenung, dan memikirkan kata-kata Mebuki barusan.

"Yaa. Aku sadar statusku seorang janda. " Sakura tersenyum miris.

.

.

Terlihat Kei berdiri di depan sekolah bersama teman-temannya.

"Kei-_kun_ nanti pulang dengan siapa? " di sebelahnya bocah perempuan beramput ungu itu bertanya kepada Kei.

"_Okaa-chan._ " kata Kei, matanya masih memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Bocah perempuan di sampingnya mengangguk.

"Ah, sepertinya itu _Tou-chanku_ aku duluan ya Kei-kun. Dah~ " bocah perempuan itu melambaikan tangannya pada Kei. Kei terus memperhatikan temannya sampai bocah perempuan itu pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Kei menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, " seseorang mengusap kepalanya. Kei mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya.

"Paman Sasuke. " gumam Kei.

"_Kaa-sanmu_ belum menjemput? " tanya Sasuke. Kei menggeleng dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke mengeryitkan dahi.

"Ada apa? " Sasuke berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kei.

"Pasti senang sekali jika ada _Tou-san_ yang menjemput. Tapi sayang Kei tidak punya _Tou-san._ " Kei berujar pelan. Sasuke termenung, hatinya bergetar. "Ini _Tou-san_ Kei. Bukankah setiap hari _Tou-san_ yang menjemputmu? " Ingin sekali Sasuke berujar seperi ini, namun sayang Sasuke hanya bisa mengatakannya dalam hati.

"Bukankah sudah ada aku yang menjemputmu. " ujar Sasuke.

"Paman kan, bukan ayahku. " Sasuke tersenyum miris. Sabar Sasuke.

"_Kei-kun!_ " Sakura datang berlari-lari kecil, dengan blus berwarna biru muda, menghampiri Kei.

"_Okaa-chan!_ " Sakura tersenyum menatap putranya.

"Ayo kita pulang! " Sakura meraih tangan Kei dan berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke. Namum sebuah tangan menahan lengan Sakura. Membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Biar kuantar kalian. " Sasuke menahan langkah Sakura.

"Tidak usah Sasuke-_san._ Kami bisa pulang sendiri. Dan mulai sekarang anda tidak usah menjemput putra saya lagi. Karena aku yang akan menjemputnya. " Sakura menatap Sasuke tegas. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku hanya menjemput putramu kan? Ada yang salah? " Sasuke memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Tentu saja ada. Statusku janda, bagaimana tanggapan orang jika kau terus saja mendekati anakku. Bukankah kau memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri?! "

"Maaf jika ucapanku menyakitimu. Permisi. " Sakura membungkukkan badannya singkat. Kemudian segera beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandangnya datar. Mengepalkan tangannya yang bersembunyi di dalam saku celananya, Sasuke akhirnya pergi dari sekolah.

.

.

\^_^/

.

.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Sakura dan Kei di sekolah, dan Sakura mengatakan bahwa melarang Sasuke untuk menemui Kei, Sasuke semakin sulit untuk menemui Kei. Di sekolah pun entah mengapa saat Sasuke datang pagi dan menunggu Kei tapi tidak bertemu. Bahkan di kediaman Haruno terlihat rumah itu selalu tertutup.

Sasuke semakin kesulitan untuk bertemu dengan putranya dan ini membuat Sasuke frustasi. Sasuke menggeram dan menundukkan kepalanya di depan setir kemudi.

"_Kuso!_ " umpat Sasuke dan memukul kaca mobil di sampingnya, beruntung kacanya tidak pecah.

Malam semakin larut, Mikoto terlihat mondar mandir di ruang keluarga, raut kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Itachi, kau sudah hubungi Sasuke lagi? " Mikoto menatap putra sulungnya yang duduk, sembari menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif _Kaa-san._ Tenanglah _Kaa-san,_ mungkin Sasuke lembur atau sedang bersama temannya. " Itachi mencoba menenagkan Mikoto.

"Tidak Itachi, Sasuke selalu mengatakan pada _Kaa-san_ jika ia akan lembur dan akan menyuruhku untuk tidak mengunggunya pulang. "

.

.

Tempat satu-satunya yang ingin Sasuke kunjungi adalah Bar. Sasuke memilih Bar untuk menenangkan pikirannya mungkin dengan segelas alcohol.

Sasuke memasuki Bar, dan memesan 1 gelas alcohol.

Tidak ingin cepat-cepat menenggak minuman di depannya, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekelilingnya. Banyak sekali orang yang datang di Bar.

Sasuke memegangi pinggiran gelas minumannya, menundukkan kepalanya. Menit berikutnya pria itu langsung menenggak habis minumannya.

Rasa pahit dan panas langsung menyambangi tenggorokannya. Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya, sudah berapa lama ia tidak minum? Sasuke menuangkan kembali air dalam botol ke gelasnya dan meminumnya.

.

"Berhenti minum, Sasuke! " Sasuke menyipitkan matanya mendapati sosok Naruto yang mengambil alih minumannya.

"Kembalikan Dobe! " Sasuke mencoba meraih botol yang Naruto ambil.

"Tidak, kau sudah mabuk. Ada apa denganmu?! " Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan raut tak terbaca. Muka Sasuke sudah memerah pengaruh dari alcohol. Sasuke mabuk berat.

Awalnya, ketika Naruto pulang dan melewati Bar, matanya tak sengaja melihat mobil sahabatnya terparkir di depan Bar. Naruto berfikir 'Sedang apa Sasuke di Bar. ' karena penasaran akhirnya Naruto menghentikan mobilnya, dan memasuki Bar.

Dan benar dugaanya Sasuke ada di dalam, duduk sendiri ditemani botol yang entah keberapa telah Sasuke habiskan.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya kau kesini. Bagaimana kaupulang nanti, kalau keadaanmu seperti ini? " Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah tertawa keras.

"Hahahaha ... Hahaha! Tau apa kau tentang aku, heh?! " Sasuke tertawa keras dan merancau tidak jelas.

Bruk!

Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja, matanya terpejam.

"Kau tau Naruto? mereka tega padaku! Teganya mereka tidak mengijinkaku menemuinya! " matanya terpejam, namun Sasuke masih melanjutkan kata-katanya. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kaubicara apa, aku tidak mengerti? " ujar Naruto.

"Kau tau betapa sakitnya aku? Aku sakit! Aku sakit Naruto! Hatiku sakit merasakannya! " Sasuke memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri dengan tangannya, kepalanya masih menyandar di meja. Naruto terkejut dan segera menghentikan aksi Sasuke memukul dada. Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke. Naruto tau, ada gurat kesedihan dan kesakitan diraut wajah sahabatnya.

"Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa akulah Ayahnya. Kau tau di sini rasanya sakit melihat putraku sendiri tidak tahu bahwa akulah Ayahnya! " Sasuke meremas dadanya.

Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya, Ia semakin tidak mengerti. 'Anaknya? Bukankah Sasuke tidak punya anak? Lalu anak siapa yang Sasuke maksud? Apa Sasuke sedang bercanda? Tapi biasanya orang mabuk selalu berkata jujur.' inilah yang ada di benak Naruto.

Tidak mendengar lagi kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Naruto meliriknya. "Sepertinya Sasuke tidur. Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya pulang. " Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sasuke ke luar.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok. Cklek.

"Astaga Sasuke! Apa yang terjadi?! " Mikoto terkejut melihat Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri, dengan Naruto yang memapahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?! " di belakang Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi ikut menghampiri Sasuke. Itachi membantu Naruto membawa Sasuke ke kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi naruto? " tanya Itachi.

"Umm, aku sendiri kurang mengerti Itachi-_nii_, saat aku akan pulang, aku melihat mobil Sasuke di Bar. Karena penasaran aku memasukinya. Dan benar, Sasuke ada di dalam dan mabuk berat ketika aku menghampirinya. " Naruto mengusap tengkuknya. Dan Naruto menjelaskan kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan di Bar kepada Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi. Naruto menjelaskan semuanya, dan itu membuat Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi terkejut.

"Bukankah anak Sasuke juga meninggal bersama ibunya ketika melahirkan? " ucap Mikoto yang merasa bingung dengan penjelasan Naruto.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti _Ba-san_, tapi orang mabuk tidak mungkin berkata bohong kan? " kata Naruto.

"Apa mungkin Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita? " Itachi menimpali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya, Sasuke bangun dengan keadaan pusing di kepalanya. Namun Sasuke memaksakan untuk bangun. Sasuke diam sebentar. Bukankah semalam ia mabuk, lalu siapa yang membawanya kemari? Sasuke beranjak dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi.

Mikoto memanggilnya untuk sarapan ketika Sasuke menuruni tangga. Sasuke duduk di depan Itachi. Mikoto datang membawa susu hangat dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Tidak ada yang bersuara ketika sang kepala keluarga datang dan duduk dengan tenang.

.

Setelah sarapan, Mikoto meminta Sasuke untuk jangan beranjak dulu dari kursi karena ada yang Mikoto ingin sampaikan. Sasuke menurut.

"Jelaskan, apa yang terjadi semalam. " Fugaku bertanya pertama kali.

"_Gomen,_ semalam aku mabuk. " Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Semalam Naruto sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami? " Itachi menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mendongak menatap Itachi. "Apa maksudmu? "

Itachi menjelaskan apa yang Naruto katakan semalam. Sasuke terkejut, jadi semalam ia mengatakannya pada Naruto.

"Sasuke ... " Itachi mengunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Yaa. Putraku masih hidup, putraku dan Hikari masih hidup. " semua yang ada di meja makan terkejut mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Lalu, di mana dia sekarang Sasuke? di mana?! " Mikoto memegang tangan Sasuke. Sasuke memandang semuanya, kemudian menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Sampai kepada Sasuke menyerahkan anakknya pada Mebuki. Sasuke juga menceritakan betapa susahnya di bertemu dengan putranya, dan semuanya mengerti ternyata Sasuke mempunyai beban yang sangat berat. Mikoto memeluknya, menguatkan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang? " Fugaku menatap prihatin putra bungsunya.

"Aku tidak tau, semua cara sudah aku coba untuk bertemu dengan anakku. Namun tetap tidak bisa. " gumam Sasuke.

"Apa anak itu tau kau adalah Ayahnya? " tanya Itachi, Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mengatakannya, dari kecil dia sudah bersama mereka. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba aku mengatakan bahwa aku ayahnya. Lagi pula ibunya mengatangan bahwa ayahnya sudah menginggal. "

"Ini akan sulit, jika mereka tidak tau bahwa kau ayahnya. Salahmu sendiri yang mengatakan anak itu yatim piatu. " Itachi bersuara.

Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat dengan kata-kata Hikari.

"Dan satu lagi, aku titip anak kita. Bilang padanya aku menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. " perkataan Hikari membuat Sasuke tersentak. Ia lupa, Sasuke lupa bahwa Hikari menitipkan putranya pada Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke tidak menepatinya. "_Gomen_ Hikari, aku tidak menepatinya. Tapi aku janji, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa memiliki putra kita kembali Hikari. " gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke telah memikirkannya.

"Hanya ada 1 cara untuk bisa mendapatkan putraku kembali. " semua mata menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku akan melakukannya lewat jalur hukum. Aku harus mendapatkan putraku kembali, bagaimanapun caranya. " tangan Sasuke mengepal erat.

"Kami menyerahkan semuanya padamu. Bertindaklah dengan tenang. " Nasehat Fugaku yang mendapat anggukan dari Itachi dan Mikoto.

.

.

\^.^/

.

.

Setelah memikirkannya matang-matang atas apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan, malam ini Sasuke akan mengunjungi kediaman Haruno.

Sampai di kediaman Haruno, Sasuke mengetuk pintu depan. Sasuke harus bersikap tenang.

**Cklek' **

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda sepundak yang membukakan pintu. Sakura terkejut karena kedatangan Sasuke.

"Uchiha-_san._ "

"Hn. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan. " Sasuke berucap datar. Sakura mengangguk dan mempersilakan Sasuke masuk.

"Siapa yang datang? ... Uchiha-_san?!_ " Mebuki datang dan sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Kebetulan sekali, tujuanku kemari adalah untuk mengambil anakku kembali. " Sasuke berucap tenang. Sakura dan Mebuki memandang Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Anakmu yang mana maksudmu? " timpal Mebuki bingung.

"Kei. Dia adalah putraku. " Sasuke berucap tegas. Semuanya terdiam.

"Tidak. Kei adalah putraku. Bicara apa kau?! " Sakura berdiri dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Hn. Mudah sekali kauberkata padahal kau tidak tau kejadian yang sesungguhnya. " Sasuke mendengus.

"Apa maksudmu? " Sakura tambah bingung.

Mengerti dengan maksud upacan Sauke, Mebuki berujar, "Tunggu Uchiha-_san,_ bukankah kau bilang bayi itu yatim piatu sehingga kaumemberikannya padaku? " Mebuki buka suara.

"Yaa. Aku memang mengatakannya, dan aku menyerahkan anakku padamu hanya karena kasihan, kau bilang putrimu baru saja kehilangan suaminya dan sekarang dia kehilang putrinya juga, kaumenangis. Entah kenapa Aku tersentuh dan merasa kasihan. Dan kebetulan sekali istriku baru saja melahirkan, tapi sayang istriku meninggal. "

Sakura tersentak dan langsung menatap Mebuki, meminta penjelasan.

"Apa itu benar _Kaa-san?_ " Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Mebuki terdiam.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, kautanya saja pada ibumu! Bukan begitu Mebuki-_san?_ " Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya kemudian menyeringai.

"Dan kalau kau masih belum percaya, kita bisa lakukan tes DNA. Aku telah melaporkan perkara ini ke pangadilan. Kita selesaikan secara hukum. Permisi. " Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung keluar dari rumah.

"Apa yang dia katakan benar? Jawab aku _Kaa-san!_ " Sakura meminta jawaban pada Mebuki yang masih diam membisu.

"Ada apa ini? " Karin datang karena merasa terganggu dengan kaributan. Dan Karin terkejut melihat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Sakura? Ada apa? _Kaa-san?_ " Karin bingung kenapa Mebuki diam saja.

"_Kaa-san_ jawab! " teriak Sakura, perasaannya begitu kalut. Tubuh mebuki bergetar dan perlahan air matanya turun.

"Yaa. Itu benar. Semua yang Uchiha-_san_ katakan adalah benar, Kei bukan anakmu. " ucap Mebuki.

"Apa?! . " Sakura terkejut bukan main. Air matanya seketika tumpah. Wanita itu pun menangkupkan ke dua tangannya di wajahnya. Sakura terisak, Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Karin shock mendengar bahwa Kei bukan anak Sakura.

"Maafkan _Kaa-san_ Sakura. Waktu itu Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, bayimu sudah tidak ada sejak dalam kandungan. _Kaa-san_ takut jiwamu akan terguncang, Saku. Oleh sebab itu Uchiha-_san_ menyerahkan bayi mungilnya padaku Sakura. " Mebuki memegang tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa _Kaa-san_ tidak mengatakannya dari awal? Kenapa _Kaa-san!_ " tuntut Sakura.

"_Gomen_ Sakura. " Mebuki memeluk Sakura dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Kei, aku tidak mau. " Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_ tau. _Kaasan_ tidak akan membiarkan Uchiha-_san_ mengambil Kei. " Mebuki mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura. Karin mendekat dan ikut memeluk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kaa-chan!_ "

Sakura tersentak, kemudian menatap Kei. "Eh, ya Kei-_kun?_ "

"_Kaa-chan_ kenapa sih? Dari tadi _Kaa-chan _diam saja dan melamun. Hari ini aku tidak pakai seragam kotak-kotak. Hari ini kan Kei pakai seragam olahraga. " ujar Kei.

"Eh, benarkah? Maaf, _Kaa-san_ lupa. Akan _Kaa-san_ ambilkan seragam olahraganya. " Sakura segera beranjak menuju lemari untuk mengambil seragam Kei. Sakura termenung, masih memikirkan kejadian semalam. Perkataan Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa Kei bukan anakknya benar-benar membuat Sakura tak habis pikir dan tak menyangka. Ia begitu terpukul.

Namun pengakuan Mebuki membuat Sakura seakan kehilangan kehidupannya. Bagaimana jika Kei benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya? Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Kei.

Sakura memeluk baju seragam olah raga Kei.

"_Kaa-san_ tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Kei. " gumam Sakura.

.

.

.

Prak!

"Apa ini?! " Sakura, Karin, dan Mebuki menatap tak mengerti amplop yang Sasuke serahkan.

"Hasil tes DNA yang kau inginkan. " Sakura segera meraih dan membukanya. Menit berikutnya irisnya melebar, Sakura menutup mulutnya setelah membaca hasil tes DNA, matanya seketika berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bercanda kan? ini tidak mungkin! " Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kei itu anakku! " seru Sakura menatap jengkel Sasuke.

"Terserah kau saja, aku sudah punya bukti. Apa lagi? " Yaa. 2 minngu setelah Sakura mengetahui bahwa Kei bukan anaknya, Sakura masih tidak percaya. Jadi, Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke dan meminta tes DNA, Sasuke tentu saja menyetujuinya. Sakura masih berharap Kei itu anakknya dengan melakukan tes DNA. Namun keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Sakura sepertinya.

"Besok kita bertemu di pengadilan. " Sasuke berkata angkuh dan segera beranjak keluar.

Sakura tidak bisa tinggal diam. Perasaannya begitu kacau. Sakura berdiri dan mengejar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_san_ tunggu! " Sakura menahan lengan Sasuke agar herhenti.

"Aku mohon, cabut tuntutanmu di pengadilan. Kei itu anakku, Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terhadapku! " ujar Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?! Bukti sudah ada, kautinggal hadiri dan dengarkan apa yang akan hakim ketua ucapkan. " kata Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kau pasti mengubahnya kan?! Hasil tes itu pasti salah! Tidak mungkin Kei anakmu, Kei itu anakku! " Sakura berteriak keras. Bulir-bulir air mata keluar dari mata indah Sakura.

Sasuke mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura. "Dengar! Semuanya akan terjawab besok, siapa yang berhak atas Kei. Dan itu sudah pasti aku bukan kau. " Sakura menggeleng dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau! " Sakura memukul-mukul dada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau kehilangan Kei! Aku mohon padamu Sasuke-_san_. " Sakura menangis meratapi kesedihannya.

"_Gomen,_ Aku tidak bisa. " Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Wanita itu siap melayangkan tamparan kepada Sasuke namun,

Grep.

Sasuke menahannya dengan tangan. Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke. Sakura menatap tak suka Sasuke.

"Kau! Kau jahat Sasuke! Kau jahat! " teriak Sakura kemudian berlari, masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku juga menginginkannya, Sakura. " gumam Sasuke, menatap punggung Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Pengadilan Negeri Konoha.

Keluarga dari Sakura dan Keluarga dari Sasuke telah hadir dalam pengadilan. Dan akan mendengarkan keputusan hakim ketua untuk siapa yang akan berhak mendapatkan Kei. Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di depan hakim ketua.

"Hasil tes DNA dari rumah sakit Kohoha Hospital mengatakan bahwa golongan darah Haruno Kei adalah sama dengan golongan darah dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dan dengan ini pengadilan Konoha menyatakan Haruno Kei adalah anak biologis dari Uchiha Sasuke dan karena itu hak asuh jatuh pada pihak Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan ini saya selaku hakim ketua Sabaku Gaara menyatakan bahwa sidang ini selesai. Tok tok tok. "

Palu pengadilan telah di ketuk sebanyak 3 kali oleh hakim ketua bernametage Sabaku Gaara.

Kemenangan dipihak Sasuke. Itachi sersenyum. Fugaku dan Mikoto bernafas lega dan Naruto heboh.

Sakura menangis di tempatnya, menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Karin dan Ino datang dan menghapus air mata Sakura.

"Sabar Saku. " Karin mengusap punggung Sakura. Sasuke datang menghampiri Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya. Namun Sakura diam saja menatap uluran tangan Sasuke datar.

Merasa tak mendapat respon, Sasuke menarik tangannya kembali. "Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Dan mungkin terima kasih pun tidak cukup karena aku tau kaumerawatnya dari dia kecil. Tapi bagaimana pun juga Kei darah dagingku, dan aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Kei adalah warisan terpenting dari istriku. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan ... maaf. " Sasuke membungkuk, dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Karin dan Mebuki sedang berada di ruang tamu kediaman Haruno, menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemput Kei untuk tinggal bersama ayah kandungnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura masih di kamar bersama Kei, Sakura masih belum bisa melepaskan Kei.

Sakura memeluk erat Kei dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_Kaa-chan_ ada apa sih? " Kei menatap bingung Sakura yang berwajah murung.

"Tidak apa-apa Kei, dan nanti ada seseorang yang akan menjemput Kei. Kei harus ikut yah. " ujar Sakura.

"Memang mau kemana? " tanya Kei.

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Pokoknya Kei ikut saja, jangan nakal yah. _Kaa-chan_ selalu sayang Kei. " Sakura mencium kening Kei dengan air mata yang tidak bisa di tahannya.

"_Kaa-chan_ menyayangimu Kei. Sangat sayang. " Sakura memeluk Kei.

"Kei juga sayang _kaa-chan,_ " Kei terkikik.

**Cklek'**

"Sakura, seseorang yang akan menjemput Kei sudah datang. " Karin berdiri di ambang pintu menatap miris adik dan ponakannya.

Sakura mengusap airmatanya cepat dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Nah, Kei-_kun_ pergilah! Jemputannya sudah datang. "

"_Kaa-chan_ tidak ikut? " Kei memiringkan kepalanya memandang Sakura.

"Nanti _Kaa-chan_ menyusul. " Sakura mengusap kepala Kei.

"Kenapa tidak bersama saja? "

"Tidak bisa Kei-_kun._ Karin-_nee_ bawa Kei-_kun!_ " ujar Sakura menatap Karin.

"Ayo Kei! " Karin meraih lengan Kei dan membawanya turun.

Sakura kembali menumpahkan air matanya, Sakura tidak sanggup melihat putranya.

"_Ba-chan,_ sebenarnya kita mau kemana? " Kei bertanya pada Karin. Karin hanya diam saja.

"Kauikut dengan orang itu! " Karin menunjuk seorang pria berpakaian jas beramput hitam dikucir. Uchiha Itachi. Kakak Sasuke.

"Siapa Paman ini? " bingung Kei.

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi. " Itachi tersenyum menatap Kei. 'Benar-benar mirip Sasuke' Itachi tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo kita pulang! " Itachi mendekati Kei, namun Kei memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Pulang kemana? ini rumah Kei. "

"Ayo! " Itachi kembali meraih tangan Kei.

"Tidak mau! Kei tidak mau! " Kei memandang Karin meminta tolong.

"_Baa-chan!_ " Kei menatap Mebuki yang menahan tangis.

"Kaupaksa Kei saja, gendong dia biar cepar! " ujar Karin. 'Tidak ada cara lain' pikir Itachi.

"Kei tidak mau ikut Paman ini! " Kei memberontak dalam gendongan Itachi.

"Permisi. Maaf merepotkan kalian. " Itachi langsung membopong Kei masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Paman Kei tidak mau, lepaskan! " teriak Kei memberontak.

"Duduk diam Kei, kau akan bertemu dengan ayahmu! " hibur Itachi.

Dok dok dok.

Tangan mungil Kei memukul-mukul kaca mobil berharap Mebuki, Karin dan Sakura mendengar.

"_Kaa-chan_ Kei tidak mau! _Kaa-chan!_ Hiks hiks. " Kei pun akhirnya menangis. Itachi yang melihatnya jadi kasihan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Brmm.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Itachi akhirnya sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Itachi segera turun dan menggendong Kei yang masih saja menangis.

Di ruang tamu kediama Uchiha sudah ada Fugaku, Mikoto dan Konan yang menanti kedatangan Kei dan Itachi, sementara Sasuke masih ada di kantor.

Suara tangis anak kecil membuat tiga orang yang ada di ruang tamu segera berdiri. Dan datanglah Itachi bersama anak laki-laki berambut hitam mencuat mirip Sasuke. Kei.

"Astaga, anak ini sangat merepotkan. Dia terus saja menangis. " Itachi menurunkan Kei yang masih menangis. Mikoto menghampiri Kei.

"Cup cup, ayo sama Nenek! "

"Aku tidak mau! Tidak mau! hiks hiks. "

Fugaku menghela nafas,

"Kita tunggu Sasuke pulang. "

"_Tadaima,_ " baru saja dibicarakan, ternyata Sasuke datang.

"Ah, Sasuke anak ini menangis terus. " Sasuke menghampiri Kei yang masih menangis.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah menatap Kei. "Kei, berhenti menangis ... " Sasuke mengusap air mata Kei. Kei mendongak dan langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Paman Sasuke ini dimana? Kei ingin pulang, " ujar Kei dengan lelehan air matanya.

"Ini rumah Kei sekarang. " Sasuke mengusap punggung kecil Kei.

"Bukan. Kenapa tidak ada _Kaa-chan?!_ "

"Sttt. Dengar, mulai saat ini aku adalah ayahmu, panggil aku ayah. Kau mengerti? " Sasuke menatap putranya.

Kei mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa boleh? "

"Tentu saja. aku kan ayahmu, " Sasuke mengacak rambut mencuat Kei.

"_Kaa-chan_ mana? Kenapa tidak ikut? " Kei celingak celinguk. Sasuke diam.

"Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita main? " Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kei.

"Main? Kita main apa Paman? " Kei langsung antusias mendengar kata main.

"Kau mau main apa? ayo! " Sasuke menggendong Kei dan membawanya pergi.

"Haah, anak itu benar-benar merepotkan. " Itachi duduk di sofa.

"Mereka mirip. Ah cucuku! " Mebuki berlalu menuju dapur. "Haah. " Fugaku menghela nafas dan menuju kamar.

.

.

.

Sakura memandangi dirinya di cermin. Rambutnya sudah disisir rapi, memakai blus berwarna kuning. Matanya sembab, semalaman ia menagis. Sakura meraih bingkai foto yang di dalamnya tercetak foto dirinya dan Kei berpelukan dengan boneka bebek raksasa. Sakura mengelus wajah Kei, memandanginya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air matanya kembali jatuh mengenai bingkai foto, Sakura memeluk bingkai foto itu.

"Kei-_kun ..._ " lirih Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sakura, aku mengerti kesedihanmu. " Ino mengusap bahu Sakura.

Saat ini Ino dan Sakura sedang berada di kantin rumah sakit. Sakura memutuskan untuk berangkat bekerja karena jika Sakura di rumah Sakura akan teringat bayang-bayang Kei. Ino terkejut melihat Sakura berangkat dengan mata sembab, namun Sakura berusaha tegar dan menutupi kesedihannya.

"Terima kasih Ino, sudah mau menghiburku. " Yaa Sakura menceritakan kesedihannya kepada Ino, dan Ino sebagai sahabat senan tiasa mendengarkan keluhan Sakura. Ini sama saja saat Sakura kehilangan Sai, suaminya akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Saat kematian Sai, Ino jugalah yang selalu menghibur Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-_san,_ 10 menit lagi ada rapat dengan clien dari Vietnam. " ujar sekretaris Sasuke.

"Hn. Kauatur saja pertemuannya. " Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Cklek.

Sasuke masuk ke ruangannya dan meminum kopi yang telah disediakan di meja.

Drt drt drt.

Getaran ponsel di meja membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian dan mengangkat ponsel.

"Hn. "

"Sasuke, Kei menangis terus dari tadi. Dia bahkan menolak untuk ke sekolah! "

"Sekarang Kei di mana? "

"Konan sedang berusaha menenangkannya. Bagaimana ini Sasuke. " terdengar kekawatiran dari Mikoto.

"_Kaa-san_ tenanglah. Tunggu aku 2 jam lagi, aku janji setelah ini aku akan pulang. " Sasuke terlihat cemas, ketika samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara tangis Kei di ponsel.

"Cepatlah pulang. Sepertinya Konan juga kewalahan. " ujar Mebuki.

"_Wakatta._ " Sasuke menutup ponselnya. Pria itu menyenderkan tubuhnya kursi, mengurut sebentar hidungnya.

"Setiap hari menangis, tidak bisakah kau sehari saja tidak menangis Kei? " desahnya pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap dalam diam, Kei yang terus saja menangis dengan tatapan sendu. Sasuke tidak tau lagi dengan cara apa agar Kei berhenti menangis menanyakan Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke mendekati Kei.

"Jangan menangis Kei, " Sasuke mencoba memeluk Kei, namun anak kecil itu menyingkir lengan Sasuke.

"_Kaa-chan! _Kei ingin pulang! " jeritnya pilu.

"Pulang kemana? Ini rumahmu Kei. "

"Tidak. Ini bukan rumah Kei! Di sini tidak ada _Kaa-chan,_ bibi Karin dan nenek. Kei ingin pulang ... " tangisnya dengan air mata yang terus saja mengalir.

"Haah ... " Sasuke menghela nafas berat sebelum meraih makanan yang terletak di meja.

"Baiklah, Kei makan dulu. Setelah itu baru bertemu _Kaa-chan_. Nah, buka mulutmu! " Sasuke menyuapkan sesendok ke mulut Kei.

"Kau selalu saja berkata seperti itu tapi, _Kaa-chan_ tetap tidak datang! Kau bohong! "

Prang!

Kei menampik suapan Sasuke hingga menyebabkan piring yang berisi makanan itu jatuh dan pecah. Kei menghentikan tangisnya sejenak takut Sasuke akan marah.

"Astaga Sasuke, ada apa?! " Mikoto datang karena mendengar keributan. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang memunguti pecahan piring.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, biar pelayan saja yang membersihkannya. " Mikoto menyuruh Sasuke berdiri.

Sasuke berdiri dan menatap Kei. Rasanya Sasuke ingin marah, tapi tidak mungkin Sasuke memarahi anaknya sendiri yang ada malah nanti anaknya akan membencinya.

"Kei-_kun_ kenapa tidak mau makan? Apa mau nenek suapi? " Mikoto menghampiri Kei dan mengusap punggung Kei.

Kei menggeleng. "Kei ingin pulang ... " Kei menatap Mikoto, masih sesenggukkan.

"Ini rumah Kei. Di sini ada _Tou-san, _nenek, kakek, paman Itachi dan bibi Konan.Kei jangan menangis yaa. " hibur Mikoto.

"Tapi di sini tidak ada _Kaa-chan._ hiks hiks. Nenek, ayo antarkan Kei bertemu _Kaa-chan!_ " Kei menarik tangan Mikoto.

"Eh, tapi ini sudah malam Kei-kun. " Mikoto memandang cucunya dengan sedih ketika melihat Kei kembali menangis.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya suara tangis Kei yang terdengar. Semuanya bingung bagaiman cara menenangkan Kei yang terus saja menangis.

"Lebih baik kaupanggilkan ibunya! " Fugaku yang dari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara, dia menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk menutupi matanya dengan lengan.

.

.

\^_^/

.

.

Sakura yang telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Sasuke. Sasuke memintanya untuk datang ke kediaman Uchiha karena Kei ingin bertemu dengannya.

Dan Sakura yang pada dasarnya sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kei, langsung mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke. Sakura menaiki mobil Sasuke.

Selama perjalan tidak ada yang bersuara antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka sama-sama diam walaupun satu mobil.

Sakura khawatir ketika sayup-sayup mendengar tangisan Kei, ketika Sakura dan Sasuke telah sampai di kediaman Uchiha.

"Kei-_kun_ lebih baik tidur dulu, besok boleh bisa bertemu _Kaa-chan._ " Konan menggendong Kei yang masih saja menangis.

Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya bisa pasrah.

"Kei ... " ujar Sakura pelan yang berdiri di ambang pintu bersama Sasuke. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca melihat Kei yang menangis dalam gendongan Konan.

Semua orang yang berada di ruang keluarga seketika menoleh ke arah Sakura, wanita berambut pink sepundak yang memakai dress hitam. Kei yang mendengar suara Sakura menoleh, dan minta diturunkan dari gendongan Konan.

Kei langsung berlari memeluk Sakura dan menangis keras. Sakura balas memeluknya dan ikut menangis.

"_Okaa-chan_, hiks hiks. Kenapa baru datang, Kei ingin pulang, Kei tidak suka di sini! hiks hiks hiks. " Kei menumpahkan kesedihannya di depan Sakura.

"Iya, iya _Kaa-chan_ mengerti. " Sakura mengelus punggung Kei dan memeluknya erat. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras, seakan mereka tidak ingin dipisahkan.

Mereka semua yang ada di ruang keluarga Uchiha memandang Sakura dan Kei dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara sedih, lega, terharu.

Mikoto tak kuasa menitikan air matanya. Mikoto tau karena dia pun adalah seorang ibu, begitu pun dengan Konan, dia juga menitikan air matanya. Fugaku dan Itachi hanya bisa diam. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tau Sasuke, walaupun dia bukan ibu kandungnya, tapi dia yang merawatnya sedari Kei kecil. Ikatan diantara mereka sangat kuat. _Kaa-san_ bisa merasakannya, karena _kaa-san_ juga seorang ibu. " Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke dan mengusap pundak putra bungsunya.

.

.

.

**End or TBC ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **

**Naruto Belong **

_**Masashi Kishimoto **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Warning : Typo, Ooc, alur ngalor-ngidul dan kekurangan lainnya. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**\^0^/ **_

_**. **_

"Kaumenginap saja di sini! " Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura yang tengah menggendong _Kei._

"Eh? " Sakura menatap Sasuke. Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura berada di kamar Sasuke. Setelah adegan tangis menangis bertemunya _Kei_ dengan Sakura, keluarga Uchiha memutuskan untuk berbincang dengan Sakura sekedar untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada keluarga Uchiha. Sedangkan _Kei_ yang terus saja menangis di gendongan Sakura lama kelamaan kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur. Sakura mengantarnya ke kamar Sasuke.

"lagi pula ini sudah malam, biar aku tidur di kamar tamu. " Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil selimut.

"Biar aku saja yang tidur di kamar tamu, lagi pula ... ini kan kamarmu. " Sakura merasa tidak enak.

"Kautidur di sini dengan Kei. Kalau tidur di ruang tamu dan _Kei_ menangis mencarimu bagaimana? " Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan selimut yang digenggamnya. Sakura mengelus rambut _Kei_ yang terusik tidurnya dalam gendongan Sakura.

"Baiklah. " Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku saja. Kamar tamu berada di ujung dekat tangga. " Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya.

"_Oyasumi_. " Grep. Pintu kamar tetutup.

"Haah ... " Sakura menghela napas lelah. Matanya menatap sekelilinng kamar Sasuke. Ada kasur, lemari, meja belajar, rak buku ,tv , juga terdapat mainan robot-robotan, pesawat dll. Kamar Sasuke cukup luas dan rapi.

Sakura berjalan menuju kasur dengan selimut berwarna orange. Meletakkan _Kei_ yang tertidur pulas di kasur dengan hati-hati takut _Kei_ terbangun.

Sakura memandangi _Kei_ yang tertidur pulas. "Berapa lama kaumenangis, matamu sampai merah dan bengkak seperti ini. " Sakura menunduk dan mencium kedua mata _Kei_ yang bengkak akibat menangis.

"Maafkan _Kaa-chan, Kei_. " Sakura kembali memeluk _Kei_.

"Kau anakku. Tetap anakku walaupun kau tidak pernah lahir dalam rahimku. Aku yang merawatmu dan menyusuimu dari kecil. Aku menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri. Aku mohon _Kami-sama_ jangan pisahkan kami. " Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata Sakura.

.

.

.

Tak, tak tak suara talenan yang beradu dengan pisau menggema di dapur kediaman Uchiha. Sakura berjalan menuju dapur, siapa gerangan yang ada di dapur sepagi ini.

"_Ohayou. _Mikoto_-sama. " _Yaa, ternyata sang Nyoya rumah Uchiha Mikoto yang telah berada di dapur.

"Sakura_-san? _Kau sudah bangun? " Mikoto menatap Sakura yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ah. Iya ... aku sudah bangun dari tadi, " Sakura mengusap lehernya. "Boleh ku bantu? " Sakura menawarkan.

"Ah, silakan kalau kau tidak keberatan. " Mikoto tersenyum dan memberikan sayuran kepada Sakura untuk dicuci.

"Biasanya Konan yang membantuku memasak, tapi sepertinya Konan sakit. Semalam dia muntah-muntah. " Mikoto bercerita sembari mengaduk sup-nya.

"Ah, apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam? Bagaimana dengan _Kei?_ " tanyanya.

"Lumayan. Kei, dia tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis. " Sakura menundukan kepalanya, ia teringat mata Kei yang merah dan bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Syukurlah. Yaa ... sejak Kei di sini, dia terus saja mencarimu dan terus saja menangis. Wajar kalau Kei belum mengerti, tapi ini tidak baik untuk kondisi mentalnya. Apalagi Sasuke, dia hanya bisa mendiamkan Kei dengan mengajaknya bermain, setelah bosan Kei akan menangis lagi. " cerita Mikoto. Ibu dua orang putra itu menyadari betul sejak keberadaan Kei di kediaman Uchiha, bocah laki-laki itu terus saja menanyakan Sakura. Ia memaklumi karena Kei pasti belum terbiasa hidup dalam keluarga barunya.

"Aku tau ini berdampak tidak baik untuk mentalnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Kei sudah jadi milik _Sasuke-san,_ " Sakura menyerahkan sayuran yang telah dicucinya.

"Hmm, tapi kau masih bisa bertemu dengan Kei kan? Sasuke pasti mengizinkannya. Sering-seringlah main ke sini Sakura-san. Bagaimana pun juga aku mengohormatimu yang sudah merawat Kei dari kecil. "

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mengambil mangkok dan menyerahkan pada Mikoto. Jujur Sakura pun mengharapkan seperti itu, meskipun Kei tak lagi bersamanya, setidaknya Sakura masih bisa menemui Kei.

.

.

.

"Nah, sudah rapi. Sekarang kita turun, " Sakura menggandeng Kei turun ke bawah. Setelah sarapan bersama keluarga Uchiha, Sakura bergegas mengantar Kei ke sekolah.

"Sudah siap? Kita berangkat sekarang! " Sasuke datang dengan kemeja berwarna merah dan celana panjang hitam.

"Setelah mengantar Kei ke sekolah, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. " Sasuke menaiki mobilnya dan di belakangnya Sakura dan Kei mengikuti.

Sasuke duduk di depan setir dan di sebelahnya Sakura yang memangku Kei. Mobil Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

"_Kaa-chan,_ nanti _Kaa-chan_ yang menjemput Kei yaa ... ? Nanti kita pulang ke rumah _Obaa-chan_ yaa ... ? " Kei menatap Sakura penuh harap.

"Eh? " Sakura melirik Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Biar _Tou-san_ nanti yang menjemputmu Kei. " Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Tapi Kei ingin _Kaa-chan_ yang menjemput! " tuntut Kei.

"Hahh. Terserah kau saja. " Sasuke melajukan mobilnya cepat begitu jalan lenggang.

.

.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Ayo turun! " Sakura membantu Kei turun dari mobil. Sasuke juga turun dari mobil.

"Kei, pamit dulu pada _Tou-sanmu,_ " Sakura melirik Kei yang sedang mencangklongkan tasnya.

"_Tou-chan, _Kei berangkat ya, " Kei membungkuk kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. "

"Aku mengantar Kei sampai kelas. " Sakura menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian. Sakura datang menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di samping mobilnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? " Sasuke melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya dan langsung menaiki mobilnya.

"Huh! " Sakura mendengus dan ikut menaiki mobil. Mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Sakura meninggalkan taman kanak-kanak menuju rumah sakit untuk mengantar Sakura.

"Wali kelas Kei bilang, sudah 1 minggu Kei tidak masuk. Bagaimana kaumenjelaskan! " Sakura melipat tangannya di dada dan pandangannya fokus ke depan.

"Kautanya saja pada Kei, kenapa dia tidak mau sekolah. " Sasuke melirik Sakura dari kaca mobil di atasnya.

"Hah! Kaukan ayahnya? Kenapa bisa 1 minggu Kei tidak masuk! " Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam.

Ckit! Mobil Sasuke berhenti, lampu merah menyala.

Sasuke menyibak surainya ke belakang. "Kei rewel. Dia menolak berangkat sekolah kalau tidak ada kau, setiap hari menangis bahkan dia menolak makan. Setiap hari Kei menanyakanmu dan itu membuatku sakit kepala. Sementara pekerjaanku terbengkalai karena terus-terusan menenangkan Kei yang menangis terus. Kau puas! " Sasuke balas menatap Sakura.

Sakura tersentak.

"Heh! " Sasuke tersenyum miris, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Kaupikir aku tidak mementingkan pendidikan putraku begitu? Lucu sekali. Kau tau betapa sulitnya aku untuk menenangkannya? " Lampu berubah menjadi hijau, Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

Sakura terdiam. Ia mengerti sekarang, memorinya berputar saat perbincangannya bersama Mikoto tentang Kei. Putranya itu belum terbiasa hidup dengan Sasuke, Sakura memaklumi betul bahawa Kei itu sangat bergantung padanya. Tentu itu semua tidak mudah dan Sakura memahami betul betapa sulitnya Sasuke saat menenangkan Kei.

Dan jujur bagi Sakura, Ia baru menyadari tangisan Kei begitu histerisnya, karena biasanya Kei tak pernah menangis kencang.

" ... "

" ... "

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya deru mesin yang terdengar. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah sampai. " Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah sakit _Konoha. _

"_Arigatou,_ sudah mengantarku. " Sakura membungkuk singkat pada Sasuke dan segera turun dari mobil Sasuke.

"Hn. " Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Drt drt drt, ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Segera Pria itu mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi,_ " Sasuke memasang handset ke telinganya.

" ... "

" Hn. _Wakatta._ "

Pip. Sasuke memutuskan sambungannya ponselnya, dan hendak menjalankan mobilnya. Namun seseorang mengetuk kaca mobilnya, membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

Tok tok tok.

Srett. Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Ada apa? "

"Hmm, ... tadi pagi bento yang kubuat untuk Kei terlalu banyak. Jadi, jika kau tidak keberatan apa kau mau? " rupanya orang yang mengetuk kaca mobil Sasuke ialah Sakura.

Sasuke memandang bento yang Sakura sodorkan dan beralih menatap Sakura.

"Kau sendiri? " tanyanya.

"Tenang saja, aku biasa makan di kantin bersama temanku, "

"Hn. _Arigatou._ " Sasuke meraih bento yang Sakura sodorkan.

"Hmm. " Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu yah. "

"Hn. "

.

.

.

"_Ohayou Haruno-sensei,_ "

"_Ohayou Sensei,_ "

"_Sakura-san._ " Sapaan dari suster dan rekan dokter ditanggapi Sakura dengan senyum simpulnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Sakura! " Ino datang dan berjalan di samping Sakura.

"_Ohayou,_ Ino. "

"Ada yang ingin kaubagi denganku? " Ino bertanya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan.

"Apa maksudmu? "

"Jangan bohong! Aku melihatnya tadi pagi, saat mengantar Sano. " Ino melipat tangannya di dada.

"Eh? Bicara apa kau? " Sakura masih berjalan santai.

"Izz! kau, _Uchiha-san_ dan Kei."

Tap. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap Ino cepat.

"Kau mengintip yaa? " Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

"Hmm? " Ino meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, pose berpikir.

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi saat aku mengantar Sano ke sekolah, Shikamaru melihatmu dan Kei keluar dari mobil bersama seorang pria, dan ... kau tau aku kan? " Ino berkacak pinggang dengan senyum jailnya. Saat mengantar Sano (anak pertama dari pasangan Ino dan Shikamaru) ke sekolah kanak-kanak, Shikamaru (suami Ino) melihat Sakura bersama Kei keluar dari mobil bersama seorang pria. Tadinya Shikamaru berniat menyapa, tapi Ino malah mencegahnya dan mereka malah mengintip dari jauh. Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmm. Kau sudah tau kan? " Sakura membuka ruang kerjanya.

"Jidat! " Ino menahan lengan Sakura.

"Tunggu, bajumu sama dengan yang kemarin? Kau? " Ino menyipitkan matanya curinga.

"Iya, nyonya Nara. Semalam aku menginap di kediaman Uchiha, sehingga membuatku tidak membawa baju ganti, kau puas? " Sakura memasuki ruangannya dan meletakkan tasnya di meja.

"Wow! Menarik! Lalu apa yang terjadi? Hah? Hah? " Ino menatap Sakura antusias.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa. " Sakura duduk di kursinya.

"Hah? Kau bagaimana sih Jidat! Kau bilang kau menginap di rumah _Uchiha-san_ itu, pasti terjadi sesuatu yang menarik kan? " ujar Ino penasaran.

"Dengar ya Pig, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tidak ada yang terjadi antara aku dan _Uchiha-san._ Tentang kenapa aku menginap di kediaman _Uchiha,_ itu semata-mata hanya demi Kei. "

"Ada apa dengan Kei? " Ino duduk di depan Sakura. Sakura melipat tangannya di meja.

"Kemarin malam, _Sasuke-san_ mendatangiku. Dia bilang, Kei ingin bertemu denganku. Langsung saja aku mengiyakan ajakannya. Dan kau tau ketika aku datang, Kei langsung berlari memelukku, dia menangis. " Ino masih setia mendengarkan.

"Mereka (keluarga Uchiha) mengatakan, sejak Kei tinggal di sana, Kei terus saja menangis dan mencariku, bahkan setelah aku mengantar Kei ke sekolah, wali kelasnya bilang Kei sudah 1 minggu tidak masuk. "

"Pantas saja aku jarang melihatnya ketika mengantar Sano. " Ino melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tentu saja Kei mencarimu Sakura, karena kau itu ibunya, walaupun bukan ibu kandungnya. _Kei_ sudah hidup denganmu semenjak dia masih bayi, dia terbiasa denganmu. Apalagi umurnya yang masih anak-anak, mana tau dia kalau kau itu bukan ibu kandungnya. Tentu saja dia mencarimu saat kau tidak ada di sampingnya. Aku rasa ... Kei masih membutuhkanmu, " Ino menatap Sakura lembut.

"Aku tau Pig, tapi sekarang Kei sudah bersama ayah kandungnya . Apa yang harus kulakukan? " Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya satu-satunya jalan supaya Kei tidak mencarimu lagi ya ... kalian menikah. " Jawab Ino santai.

"Kau gila! Mana mungkin? Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi. Diantara kami tidak ada apa-apa. " Sakura melotot mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Hihihi, aku bercanda Jidat. Tapi ... itu tidak menutup kemungkinan Sakura, siapa tau kedepannya kau jatuh cinta padanya atau sebaliknya. " Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Sudahlah aku sibuk, keluarlah! " Sakura mulai membuka catatan medis yang ada di mejanya.

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kaumengusirku? "

"_Nara-sensei,_ ini sudah waktunya untuk bekerja. " Sakura memperlihatkan jam tangannya kepada Ino.

"_Wakatta._ " Ino mendengus, kemudian beranjak dari ruangan Sakura.

.

.

.

Taman Kanak-kanak Konoha.

Suasana makan siang di taman kanak-kanak tempat Kei dan anak-anak lainnya belajar begitu antusias. Mereka membawa bekal masing-masing begitu juga Kei.

"_Kei-kun_ hari ini bawa bekal apa? " Bocah berambut ungu sebut saja Tami, bertanya pada Kei yang duduk di depannya. Kei menoleh, "Tempura buatan _Kaa-chan._ "

"_Hontou?_ Tami suka tempura, boleh minta? " Tami beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri tempat duduk Kei dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau tidak bawa bekal? " tanya Kei, seketika senyum manis Tami luntur.

"Bawa, tapi Tami ingin tempura yang Kei bawa, Boleh minta tidak? Tami bawa cake strawberry nanti tukeran bagaimana? Tami minta sedikit, nanti _Kei-kun_ minta cake Tami. " Tami kembali menampilkan senyumnya.

"Boleh. " Kei mengangguk dan segera membuka penutup bekalnya. Aroma harum khas tempura tercium begitu penutup terbuka, bukan hanya tempura saja, tapi juga ada telur gulung dan roti isi sosis beserta kawan-kawannya.

"Hwaa, harumnya! Tunggu sebentar ya, Tami ambil cake. " Tami kembali ketempat duduknya mengambil bekal dan kembali ketempat Kei.

Kei menggeser duduknya supaya Tami bisa duduk. Tami tersenyum dan segera duduk di samping Kei.

"Boleh minta kan? " Tami memandangi tempura milik Kei dengan minat.

"Hmm. " Kei menyerahkan sumpit kepada Tami. Tami menerimanya dan segera menyumpit tempuranya.

"Hmmm ... _Oishii_ ... " Gadis kecil itu tersenyum sumringah kala rasa lezat tempura mampir di lidahnya mengunyahnya dengan sangat imut.

"Tentu saja, _Kaa-chan_ yang membuat. " Kei tersenyum simpul.

"Tami ingin sekali dibuatkan bekal tempura oleh _Kaa-chan,_ tapi _Kaa-chan_ Tami sangat sibuk. Setiap hari yang menyiapkan bekal Tami, bibi. " Tami memelankan kunyahannya dan termenung, kemudian melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Oh iya! Kemarin kenapa _Kei-kun_ tidak berangkat sekolah? " Kei diam sebentar.

"Kei tidak mau berangkat kalau tidak ada _Kaa-chan,_ "

"Memangnya _Kaa-chan Kei_ kemana? "

"_Kaa-chan_ sekarang tidak tinggal lagi dengan _Kei,_ "

"Kenapa? " Tami memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Karena aku tinggal dengan _Tou-san,_ ah! Bagaimana ya? " Kei terlihat berpikir cara menjelaskannya kepada Tami.

"Kenapa tidak tinggal bersama saja? Seperti Tami, tinggal bersama _Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan._ "

"Ha? Apa boleh? " Kei mengedipkan matanya.

"Tentu saja, kalau punya _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ pasti tinggal bersama, itu sangat menyenangkan. "

"Aku tidak tahu, karena aku baru mendapatkan _Otou-san,_ "

"Hah? " Tami melongo.

"Sejak kecil aku tinggal bersama _Kaa-chan, Ba-chan dan Obaa-chan._ Jadi aku tidak tahu, " _Kei_ mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Jadi, _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-san Kei_ tidak tinggal bersama? "

"Hmm. " Kei mengangguk dan meraih sumpit untuk memakan bekalnya.

"Ah, mau coba bekal Tami tidak? Tami bawa cake strawberry loh, " Tami membuka bekalnya dan menunjukannya pada Kei. 

"_Arigatou._ " Kei mengambil satu cake strawberry dari Tami.

"Hmm. " bocah bersurai ungu itupun tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Tuk tuk tuk, suara ketukan jari yang beradu dengan meja memecah keheningan disebuah ruangan kantor dengan papan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pria bersurai pirang jabrik menyanggah tangannya di dagu dan tangan satunya mengetuk-ngetuk dengan malas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kemudian berdiri dan melirik jam di tangannya. Netra biru langitnya menatap sebuah bingkai yang terpajang apik di pojok meja. Foto dalam bingkai itu adalah foto Sasuke dan Hikari istrinya yang sudah meninggal, mengingatnya membuat pria yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sendu merasa tersayat hatinya.

Mereka sangat mencintai dan perjuangan mereka dalam menjalani hidup berdua sungguh butuh perjuangan dan mengharukan, setelah diusir Fugaku, mereka mencoba hidup berdua tanpa kekayaan, mereka memulainya dari nol, namun _Kami-sama_ punya rencana lain hingga mengambil Hikari dari Sasuke. Ia sendiri tau bagaimana hancurnya hati Sasuke kala mengetahui istri yang dicintainya telah meninggal.

Cklek, suara pintu yang di buka membuat pria itu menoleh,

"_Dobe?_ " Sasuke mengeryit dan menutup kembali pintunya dan berjalan menghampiri meja kebesarannya, pria bersurai pirang itu hanya nyengir.

"Kau baru selesai meeting ya? " Naruto, pria bersurai pirang itu menatap sahabatnya yang kini sudah duduk manis,

"Hn, seperti yang kaulihat, " Sasuke meminum air putih yang sudah disediakan di mejanya.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi, " Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan Sasuke.

"Ada apa? "

"Hehehe, tidak ... aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang, bagaimana? kita kan jarang sekali bertemu, "

"Sepertinya tidak bisa Dobe, klienku dari Milan sebentar lagi datang, aku tidak bisa kemana-mana. " Sasuke menghela napas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi.

"Haah ... kau itu, ah! Bagaimana nanti malam, hah? Kita makan malam bersama sekalian kau ajak putramu itu, bagaimana? " tawarnya.

"Akan aku usahakan, "

"_Yatta!_ Baiklah aku- "

Drt drt drt getaran ponsel di celana Naruto menghentikan ucapan Naruto, pria bersurai kuning itu segera mengangkatnya.

"Ya? "

" ... "

"Apa?! "

"... "

"Baik-baik, aku mengerti. "

Pip. Naruto memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya dan menatap Sasuke,

"Nah, _Teme_ ... jangan lupa nanti malam yah, aku duluan, " Naruto nyengir dan segera pergi dari ruangan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap sahabatnya dengan sebelah alis yang diangkat,

"Hahh ... " Kembali Sasuke menghela napasnya lagi, pria itu melonggarkan kaitan dasinya. Tangannya merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di meja, dan memilih dokumen-dokumen yang akan ia bawa nanti saat bertemu dengan kliennya dari Milan.

Getaran dari ponselnya mengalihkan perhatiannya, yang ternyata dari Sakura. Sasuke menganggkatnya.

"Hn. "

"Ah, Sasuke-_san_ ... "

"Sakura? "

"Hmm, apa boleh aku yang menjemput Kei di sekolah? "

"Bukankah kau di rumah sakit? "

"Aku pulang cepat, jadi ... apa boleh? "

" ... " Sasuke diam, ah Ia lupa putranya masih di sekolah, Sasuke melirik lagi jam tangannya, 'apa masih sempat menjemput Kei?' pikirnya, sementara Ia juga sudah ada janji dengan kliennya nanti, ah Ia jadi bingung.

"_Sasuke-san?_ " suara di seberang membuat Sasuke berjenggit.

"Hn, "

"Bagaimana? Bolehkah? "

"Baiklah kau yang menjemput Kei lagipula ... aku tidak bisa menjemputnya karena ada meeting siang ini, "

"Hmm, baiklah ... _arigatou Sasuke-san,_ "

Pip. Dan sambungan telepon itupun terputus.

Sasuke melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, 'sebentar lagi jam makan siang, ' pikirnya. Iapun segera beranjak keluar dari ruangannya, namun sebuah bungkusan berwarna biru membuat langkahnya berhenti. Sasuke menghampirinya.

Ah, Ia lupa pagi tadi Sakura memberinya bento, ternyata bungkusan biru itu ialah bento dari Sakura ketika Sasuke membukanya. Isinya diantaranya tempura, telur gulung, roti isi dll, aroma sedap langsung tercium di hidung Sasuke. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke meraih sumpit dan mencicipinya.

'Hup'

Sasuke mengunyah tempura dan telur gulung+tomat yang kebetulan ada sebagai hiasan,

Sudah lama sekali Ia tidak merasakan makanan bento seperti ini karena Ia biasanya makan di luar. Sasuke menguyahnya dengan pelan, merasakan rasanya, dan kemudian seulas senyum tipis tersemat di bibirnya. Tekstur lembut telur gulung dan gurihnya tempura membuat Sasuke ingin mencicipinya lagi dan lagi hingga bento itu habis tak tersisa. 'Rasanya enak!'

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mau pergi lagi? " Mikoto menatap putra bungsunya yang sedang memasang jam tangannya.

"Hn, Naruto mengajak makan malam bersama sekalian menjemput Kei. "

"Besok kan Kei libur sekolah, biar Kei menginap saja di rumah Sakura, Kei pasti juga merindukan Mebuki dan kakak Sakura. "

" ... "

" _Sasuke-kun?_ " Mikoto menatap Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Hn. Baiklah aku akan turuti keinginan _Kaa-san,_ kalau begitu aku pergi dulu _Kaa-san,_ " Sasuke mencium kening Mikoto dan pergi.

Sasuke memakai kaos hitam yang dipadukan dengan kardingan dan bawahan jeans. Pria yang masih terlihat muda ini memarkirkan mobilnya di kawasan Nakano dan memasuki restoran Amaterasu, tempat janjiannya dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke! di sini, " Naruto melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Sasuke telah datang, sementara Sasuke langsung menghampiri tempat Naruto bersama Istrinya, Hinata.

"Apa kabar kawan, lama tak bertemu ... " Naruto memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Kita baru saja bertemu tadi siang bodoh, " Sasuke mendengus dan membalas anggukan Hinata sebagai sapaan kemudian duduk dengan tenang, sementara Naruto nyengir dan ikut duduk.

"_Tou-chan!_ " Teriakan dari arah belakang Sasuke membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh.

"Kei? Sakura ... " Sasuke langsung menangkap Kei begitu bocah itu memeluknya dan menatap Sakura yang berjalan di belakang Kei, nampaknya Sakura terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke, wanita bersurai pink itupun tersenyum kala Sasuke menatapnya kemudian duduk di depan Hinata, di samping Sasuke.

"Ah begini Sasuke, tadi kami bertemu _Sakura-chan_ bersama Kei berjalan-jalan, jadi ... kuajak saja mereka, tidak apa kan? "

"Hn. " Sasuke mengangguk.

"Maaf tadi _Tou-san_ tidak menjemputmu, "Sasuke mengacak surai hitam Kei dan Keipun tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, kan ada _Kaa-chan_ yang menjemput. " Kei melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke dan menghampiri Sakura.

"_Kaa-chan, _Kei ingin makan ice cream sekarang! " Kei duduk di sebelah Sakura dan meminta ice creamnya yang tadi Ia beli bersama Sakura.

"Ah, iya. " Sakura membuka penutup ice creamnya beserta sendoknya dan menyerahkannya pada Kei.

Rupanya sebelum kedatangan Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata terlebih dulu bertemu dengan Sakura dan Keiyang saat itu sedang berjalan-jalan dan Naruto mengajaknya makan malam bersama sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena dulu Sakura pernah menolongnya saat kecelakaan mobil dan Sakura hanya mengatakan itu sudah tugasnya sebagai dokter+ Hinata adalah sahabat Sakura dan ingin mengobrol dengannya akhirnya Sakura mengiyakan ajakannya. Dan di sinilah mereka, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura dan Kei berkumpul di restoran Amaterasu.

Pelayan datang dan mencatat pesanan mereka. Mereka makan dengan tenang meski diselingi dengan sedikit candaan dari Naruto dan Istrinya menegurnya karena sedang makan takut tersedak dan Naruto cemberut.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengobrol tentang bisnis perusahaannya ketika mereka telah selesai dengan makanannya, sementara Sakura menanyakan bagaimana kehamilan Hinata, sedangkan Kei sibuk dengan pensil dan buku tulisnya.

"Yang penting kau jangan tegang saat akan melahirkan Hinata, tetap tenang maka semuanya akan berjalan dengan cepat. " Sakura menasehati Hinata yang saat ini tengah hamil tua.

"Hu'um, awalnya aku sempat ta-takut saat mendengar da-dari teman kita yang me-mengatakan bahwa melahirkan itu sangat sakit, "

"Memang sakit, tapi jika ibunya tenang, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah ... " Sakura mengelus tangan Hinata, menguatkan Hinata agar selalu tenang dalam masa-masa menuju kelahiran dan Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"_Kaa-chan_ liat! "

"Hmm? " Sakura menengok kearah Keidan memperhatikan apa yang Keitulis, rupanya Kei sudah pandai menulis.

Sakura tersenyum, "Coba Kei baca! S-A ... " Sakura mencoba mengejakan huruf yang Kei tulis.

"SA ... "

"K-U .. "

"KU, "

"R-A ... "

"RA. "

"Dibaca? "

"Sakura. " Kei menyebutkannya dengan benar disertai senyum sumringahnya.

"Hwa ... Kei pintar! " Sakura mengelus surai hitam Kei.

"Sakura is my Mom! " Kei berujar riang membuat Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata menatapnya. Dan seketika itu Sakura memeluknya, memeluk Kei. Betapa Sakura sangat menyayangi Kei.

"Wah, _Kei-kun_ sudah bisa ya ... " Hinata tersenyum dan meraih buku untuk melihat tulisan Kei.

"Hey Sasuke, putramu pandai. Hahaha, " Naruto tertawa dan ikut melihat tulisan Kei yang sedang Hinata lihat, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Sasuke ketika Kei mengucapkan Sakura itu ibunya, Ia takut sesuatu yang Ia pikirkan terjadi namun Sasuke berusaha setenang mungkin, meraih gelas air putih di depannya dan segera menenggaknya.

"Aw, " Hinata meringis memegangi perutnya,

"Pe-permisi aku ke toilet sebentar, " Wanita yang tengah hamil tua itu berdiri dan berpamitan untuk ke toilet.

"He? _Hinata-chan_ tunggu! Ah, tunggu sebentar ya, Sasuke Sakura, " Naruto langsung menyusul istrinya, takut terjadi apa-apa.

"Bibi Hinata kenapa _Kaa-chan?_ " Kei bertanya dengan wajah polosnya,

"_Kaa-chan_ juga tidak tau, "Sakura juga menatap kepergian Hinata dengan khawatir.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto datang menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasuke, Sakura ... maaf aku ... sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, " terlihat raut kekhawatiran dari Naruto.

"Ada apa? " Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan dahi berkerut.

"Sepertinya _Hinata-chan_ kelelahan, "

"Apa perlu kuperiksa Naruto? " Sakura juga ikut bersuara.

"Tidak terima kasih Sakura, Hinata bilang dia baik-baik saja, dia ada di mobil, tadi dia hanya muntah dan sedikit pusing jadi ... dia ingin pulang. " Naruto menjelaskan keadaan Hinata pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kalian lanjut saja acara makannya, nanti biar aku yang bayar, " lanjut Naruto.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja! Kau antar saja Hinata pulang biar nanti aku yang bayar. " Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk pulang saja karena Hinata sudah menunggu di mobil.

"Tapi Sas- "

"Tidak apa-apa, pergilah ... "

"Ah, aku jadi tidak enak padahal kan aku yang mengajakmu tapi malah kau mentraktirku, yasudah terima kasih-_tebbayo!_ aku duluan yah, " Naruto bergegas pergi setelah pamit pada Saasuke dan Sakura.

"Loh? Paman kenapa pergi! " Kei berteriak namun Naruto tidak mendengarnya.

"_Kei-kun,_ sepertinya bibi Hinata sedang sakit makanya paman Naruto dan bibi Hinata pulang, " Sakura menjelaskan kepada Kei.

"Oh. " bibir mungil Kei membentuk huruf O dengan lucunya membuat Sakura di sebelahnya terkikik.

"Ah, _Tou-san_ ayo beli ice cream di sana! Tadi Kei beli dengan _Kaa-chan,_ rasanya manis dan lembut, ayo! " Kei menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berdiri dan mengantarnya membeli ice cream.

"Hn, baiklah. " Sasuke sudah mau berdiri tapi suara Sakura membuatnya kembali duduk.

"Tidak boleh! " suara Sakura membuat Sasuke dan Kei menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Bukankah tadi _Kei-kun_ sudah makan ice cream? Jangan terlalu banyak makan ice cream nanti gigi Kei cepat rusak karena terus di hantam manis dan dingin, nanti kalau berlubang bagaimana? " Kei diam berfikir.

"Tapi Kei ingin lagi _K__aa-chan, _sedikitt saja ... " Kei merengek.

"Haah ... nanti kalau Kei mengeluh sakit gigi jangan nangis loh, " Sakura menghela napas. Kei berfikir lagi. 

"Sudahlah tidak usah beli, tadi kan sudah, lain kali beli lagi, " Sasuke mengelus rambut Kei, mendengar ayahnya yang juga melarangnya untuk membeli ice cream lagi, Kei mengerucutkan bibirnya, bocah itupun memilih duduk kembali di tempatnya.

Mengaduk-aduk spagetinya tanpa memakannya Kei menyanggahkan tangannya di dagu, tampaknya Ia sudah bosan. Sasuke lebih memilih menikmati kopinya sedangkan Sakura sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"_Kaa-chan,_ Kei bosan, ayo jalan-jalan! " Kei menggeser piring spagetinya ke depan, dan turun dari tempat duduknya meraih tangan Sakura. Sakura mematikan ponselnya dan perhatiannya tertuju pada Kei.

"Ayo _Tou-san _ jalan-jalan! " Kali ini Kei juga meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Eh? " Keduanya saling berpandangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Tbc lagi :D tadinya mau bablasin sampe selesai tapi takut kepanjangan terus yang baca jadi bosen, jadi aku potong. Pokoknya terima kasih sekali kepada kalian semua yang sudah membacanya, mem fav, fol, review.

Cuss sangat deh, semoga fic ini ngga ngebosenin yaa :D

By : JJ Cassei.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Kaa-chan,_ _Kei_ bosan. Ayo jalan-jalan! " _Kei_ menggeser piring spagetinya ke depan dan turun dari tempat duduknya, tangan mungilnya meraih tangan Sakura. Sakura mematikan ponselnya dan perhatiannya tertuju pada _Kei. _

"Ayo _Tou-san, _kita jalan-jalan! " _Kei_ juga meraih tangan Sasuke.

"Eh? " Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Ehm! " deheman dari Sakura membuat Sasuke dan _Kei_ menatapnya.

"Lebih baik pulang saja yah? Ini juga sudah malam, "

"Tapi tadi kan belum sempat jalan-jalan ... _Kei_ masih ingin main yah yah? "

"Sepertinya belum terlalu malam, masih sempat untuk bermain sebentar saja, " Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, kemudian netra hitamnya menatap Sakura.

"Yeiy! Benar kan? Ayo! Ayo! " _Kei_ bertepuk tangan dan langsung menarik-narik baju Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Eh? Lalu ini bagaimana? " Sakura menatap meja yang masih ada makanan penutup, Sasuke meliriknya,

"Kau ... sudah selesai kan? "

"Hmm, " Sakura mengangguk.

"Yasudah, Kalian tunggu di luar aku akan membayar tagihannya. "

"Ayo _Kaa-chan!_ " sepertinya Kei tidak sabaran, membuat Sakura dengan cepat mengemasi tasnya.

"Iya iya, Aku tunggu di luar yah, " Sakura berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari restoran setelah mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan menuju kasir.

.

.

Disclaimer

Naruto belong to

Masashi kishimoto

Story punya

JJ Cassei

Warning : Typo, Ooc, alur ngalor ngidul, tulisan ceker ayam dan teman-temannya.

Don't like Don't read !

Spesial buat kalian semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview, fav dan fol. Terima kasih banyak.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membayar tagihannya, Sasuke keluar dari restoran dan melihat Sakura bersama _Kei_ berdiri menunggunya, pria itupun bergegas menuju parkiran mengambil mobilnya.

Srasss ...

Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobilnya setelah sampai di tempat Sakura dan _Kei_ berdiri menunggunya,

"Ayo masuk! " serunya, Sakura mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobil di samping Sasuke dan menaikinya, _Kei_ duduk di pangkuannya.

Mobil Sasuke berjalan mengelilingi kota _Konoha_ dengan gedung-gedung pencakar tinggi dan lampu yang berkelap kelip tujuannya belum tau kemana karena putranya masih asik memandang keindahan kota _Konoha_ sesekali berceloteh pada Sakura.

Kemudian mata beiris hitam yang diwariskan ayahnya itu menatap gedung yang membuatnya mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ayah, _Kei_ ingi main ke situ! " Telunjuknya menunjuk ke sebuah gedung tinggi dengan kerlap kerlip lampu berwarna warni, dengan tulisan _Konoha_ _Mall_ besar di atas pintu masuknya. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya,

"_Konoha_ _Mall?_ " ucap Sasuke memastikan, menatap gedung itu begitupun dengan Sakura.

"Hmm. " Kei mengangguk antusias.

"Hn. " Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya kembali memasuki parkiran _Konoha_ _Mall. _

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sasuke, Sakura dan _Kei_ berjalan memasuki _Konoha_ _Mall. _ Suasana ramai orang-orang yang datang berkunjung mengurungkan niat Sasuke untuk masuk (karena tipikal Sasuke tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian.), namun karena rengekan putranya akhirnya Ia terpaksa masuk. Bocah kecil itu terlihat antusias, matanya berbinar melihat keindahan _Konoha_ _Mall,_ ada replika robot-robotan raksasa yang terpajang di tengah-tengah Mall, _Kei_ pun berlari menghampirinya membuat Sasuke dan Sakura segera mengikutinya.

"_Kei_ jangan berlari, nanti kaujatuh. " Sakura meraih tangan _Kei_ dan menggandengnya, _Kei_ menatap takjub robot raksasa itu,

"Wah ... besar sekali, "

Sasuke menepuk pundak Sakura, membuat wanita bersurai pink itu menoleh, "Aku ke toilet sebentar, " Sakura mengangguk dan Sasuke segera berjalan menuju toilet.

"_Kaa-san,_ apa _Kei_ boleh membeli robot besar itu? " tunjuk Kei ke arah robot-robotan yang terpajang,

"Untuk apa? Kan _Kei_ sudah punya banyak, "

"Lagian kalau robotnya sebesar itu mau ditaruh dimana? " lanjut Sakura menatap _Kei_ yang masih asik menatap robot Raksasa.

Drt drt drt,

Ponsel Sakura bergetar, Sakura segera merogoh tasnya dan mengambilnya, setelah itu Ia menatap _Kei, _

"_Kei,_ mainnya jangan jauh-jauh ya, _Kaa-san_ tunggu di sana, " Sakura menunjuk bangku yang tidak jauh dari _Kei_ berdiri, _Kei_ mengangguk. Wanita bersurai pink itu mengangkat telepon,

"_Moshi-moshi,_ "

"Sakura ini Kakak, "

"_Karin-nee?_ "

"Iya, aku dengar kau bersama _Kei_ ya? Wah aku belum melihatnya, kalian dimana? "

"Ah, iya. Tadi siang kan Karin-_nee_ tidak ada di rumah jadi tidak ketemu _Kei._ Sekarang kami sedang di mall _Konoha_ bersama Sasuke-_san._ "

"Hah? Jadi kalian pergi bertiga? Seperti keluarga saja, " ujar Karin dengan nada rendah saat mengucapkan 'seperti keluarga saja, '

"Apa? Iya kami bertiga, "

"Haah ... yasudah selamat bersenang-senang, " Sambungan terputus, Sakura memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tasnya dan memperhatikan _Kei_ yang sedang berbincang dengan anak seusianya.

Sakura melipat kakinya dan berjengit kala rasa dingin menjalari pipi kanannya.

"Sasuke-_san,_ " Sasuke menyerahkan minuman kaleng dingin kepada Sakura, rasa dingin yang menjalari pipinya itu karena Sasuke menempelkan minuman dingin ke pipinya. Sakura meraihnya dan membuka pengait minumannya.

"Dimana _Kei?_ " ucap Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura mengarahkan tangannya menunjuk _Kei_ yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan meminum minumannya. Sasuke mengikuti arah yang Sakura tunjuk dan dengan segera menenggak habis minumannya, melemparnya ke tong sampah yang dengan suksesnya masuk dengan cantiknya. Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri putranya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dan _Kei_ dari tempatnya duduk, wanita bersurai pink itu masih tidak menyangka dengan semua yang telah terjadi pada hidupnya. Hidupnya yang dulu diisi dengan kebahagiaan setelah sempat berkabung karena kematian Sai, suaminya. Kedatangan _Kei_ dalam hidupnya memberinya semangat, tumbuh kembang _Kei_ dari dia bayi yang menyusu padanya, mengoceh, merangkak hingga dia sebesar ini. Dan dengan teganya kenyataan seakan mengejeknya kala _Kei_ yang telah Ia rawat dari bayi ternyata bukanlah anaknya dan yang lebih parah adalah hadirnya Sasuke yang kemudian mengambil alih hak asuh. Haruskah Ia marah pada Sasuke? Ya. Ia marah pada Sasuke, tapi apa mau dikata semuanya sudah berlalu dan Sakura tidak mau repot-repot mengulang memori tersebut yang selalu saja membuatnya bersedih. Ia musti cukup bersyukur Sasuke masih mengijinkannya bertemu dengan _Kei_ seperti sekarang ini. Melihat tawanya sudah membuatnya tenang, karena _Kei_ adalah permata hatinya, penyemangat hidupnya, Ia sangat menyayanginya dan mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Sakura tersentak saat merasakan air matanya keluar perlahan menuruni pipi mulusnya, segera Ia menghapusnya. Terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri sampai tidak terasa tetes demi tetes air matanya mengalir dan teriakan _Kei_ seakan menjadi angin lalu baginya.

"_Kaa-chan!_ " sentuhan dari _Kei_ membuatnya tersadar dan seketika memeluknya. Putranya, anaknya selamanya _Kei_ adalah anakknya.

"_Kaa-chan_ kenapa sih? _Kei_ panggil dari tadi _Kaa-chan_ diam saja, " Sakura menghapus jejak air matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya menatap _Kei. _

"_Gomen,_ _Kaa-chan_ tidak mendengar. " _Kei_ mendengus, menarik tangan Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Ayo main! Ayah sudah menunggu di sana, "

"Main? He-hei! _Kei_ jangn berlari! " _Kei_ menarik tangan Sakura agar cepat sampai di tempat Sasuke.

Tap

Sakura dan _Kei_ sampai di tempat dengan tulisan 'ICE SKATING' berwarna biru di mana Sasuke menunggu.

Terlihat Sasuke menghampiri mereka, "Ayah, sudah? "

"Hn. Ayo main, " ajak Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu! M-main Ice Skating? " tanya Sakura dengan ragu.

"Hn. " Sasuke mengangguk.

"O-oh, yasudah aku tunggu di sini saja, " Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku beli 3 tiket, kita masuk bersama. " Sasuke bersiap masuk.

"Apa!? A-aku tidak bisa main itu, " Ujar Sakura dengan agak malu.

"Kalian saja yang masuk, aku di sini saja. "

"Haah ... " Sasuke tertawa sarkatik.

"Sudahlah, nanti kuajari. Ayo! " Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura. Dengan terpaksa Sakura akhirnya masuk juga.

Kini mereka telah siap dengan perlengkapan Ice Skating.

"Coba berdiri! " Sasuke menyuruh Sakura berdiri yang sedang duduk bersama _Kei._ Sakura mencobanya, karena tidak biasa keseimbangannya oleng namun tangan Sasuke dengan sigap memegangnya.

"Astaga! Hampir saja aku jatuh, " kaget Sakura.

"Tidak akan jatuh, aku pegangi. _Kei_ ayo! " Sasuke dengan sigap mengggendong _Kei_ dan tangan satunya menggandeng Sakura, mereka memasuki Arena Ice Skating.

Sasuke membawa mereka ke pinggir yang ada pegangannya.

"Kau di sini dulu, aku akan ajari _Kei_ dulu, " Sakura menganggguk, Sasuke berjalan dengan _Kei_ ke tengah dan mengajari _Kei. _

"Hahh ... kan sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa main, kanapa dia malah menyuruhku main? kan jadi merepotkan seperti ini. " runtuk Sakura entah pada siapa,

"Oh astaga! " kaget Sakura yang hampir jatuh karena bermain-main dengan sepatunya kemudian segera memegang pegangan di sisi Arena dengan erat supaya tidak jatuh.

"Haiss ... ini sungguh menyebalkan! Aku bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar dengan sepatu ini. " sewot Sakura.

"Eh ... tapi, harusnya aku belajar keseimbangan dahulu supaya bisa berdiri dengan sepatu ini kan? lihat! Ada juga yang tidak bisa seperti aku, " Sakura memperhatikan orang-orang yang tidak bisa bermain seperti dirinya. Kemudian wanita bersurai pink itu mencoba berdiri sendiri seperti yang Ia lihat orang di sebelahnya.

Dari tengah, Sasuke yang sedang mengajari _Kei_ tersenyum geli melihat Sakura yang hampir jatuh mencoba untuk berdiri dengan sepatunya.

"Ayah, coba lepas! " Seru _Kei_ yang masih Sasuke pegangi. Bocah bersurai menyerupai surai Sasuke itu sungguh bersemangat, semua yang Sasuke ajarkan padanya Ia perhatikan dengan seksama.

"Memangnya kau sudah bisa? " Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Bisa! "

"Haah ... baiklah, coba pelan-pelan. " Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dan melihat _Kei_ yang berdiri dan hendak meluncur. Dengan pelan dan hati-hati _Kei_ mencoba meluncur, bocah itupun tersenyum sumringah.

"Hwa ... ini menyenangkan, _Tou-chan!_ " Sasuke tersenyum simpul memperhatikan putranya yang perlahan sudah bisa bermain Ice Skating. Walaupun pertamanya sempat jatuh berkali-kali, _Kei_ tidak mengeluh dan menangis, Dia langsung berdiri mencobanya lagi dan lagi hingga bisa meluncur. Dengan semangat _Kei_ meluncur ke sana ke mari.

"_Kei_ tunggu sini ya? _Tou-san_ ke sana dulu, " seru Sasuke ketika putranya menghampirinya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh, " Sasuke meluncur menghampiri Sakura yang masih berpegangan pada pinggiran Arena. Ya, tempat _Kei_ bermain tidak terlau ramai karena tidak terlalu ke tengah yang notabene banyak orang.

"Ayo! " Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Eh? " dengan ragu-ragu Sakura meraihnya.

"Jangan takut ini tidak akan jatuh. Lihat! _Kei_ juga sudah bisa, " tunjuk Sasuke pada _Kei_ yang masih asik meluncur. Mereka menghampiri _Kei_ dengan Sakura yang memegang tangan Sasuke dengan sangat erat.

"Nah, coba berjalan perlahan ... " Sasuke mencoba melepaskan tangannya, namun sepertinya Sakura masih enggan melepaskannya.

"Tidak! A-aku tidak bisa, " Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kapalanya.

"Yang paling penting dalam Ice Skating adalah rileks dan teknik untuk berseluncur. "

"Rilekslah, lakukan dengan perlahan dan nikmatilah, " lanjut Sasuke. Sakura menarik napas dan menghembuskannya, ia harus tenang. Perlahan Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke, instruksi dari Sasuke Ia perhatikan dan mencobanya mesti harus jatuh berkali-kali.

"Aw! " seperti ini contohnya, Sakura jatuh terduduk, di belakangnya, Sasuke datang dan mengangkat kedua lengan Sakura dari belakang, membantunya berdiri membuat Sakura tersentak dan menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Deg'

Iris mereka bertubrukan. Dengan segera Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke.

"Hati-hati, menuncurlah dengan perlahan. Keseimbangan sangat penting ketika kau akan meluncur. Ayo! " Sasuke mulai meluncur ke arah _Kei_ yang sedang berjongkok. Sakura kembali mencobanya sesuai instruksi Sasuke.

Sret'

"Ada apa? " Sasuke ikut berjongkok di depan _Kei_ dan mengelus surai hitam putranya, bocah di depannya mendongak menatap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo ke _Kaa-chan!_ " _Kei_ tersenyum dan berdiri meraih tangan Sasuke meluncur menuju Sakura.

"Wah, _Kaa-chan_ sudah bisa ... ayo main bersama, "

Mereka bermain bersama, meluncur saling berpegangan. Sasuke paling depan, di belakangnya Sakura dan di belakang Sakura ada _Kei,_ mereka berpegangan meluncur bersama mengelilingi arena Ice Skating. Tawa meluncur dari _Kei,_ bocah bersurai hitam itu kentara sekali merasa senang kala menikmati permainan Ice Skating ini ditemani Sakura dan Sasuke.

"_Kei-kun!_ " Teriakan dari seseorang membuat ketiganya berhenti.

"Tami? " _Kei_ menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya yang ternyata adalahh teman sekolahnya, Tami.

"Wah, _Kei-kun_ main di sini juga? " tanya Tami.

"Hu'um. " _Kei_ mengangguk.

"Bersama siapa? "

"_Kei,_ sedang apa? " di belakang _Kei,_ Sasuke dan Sakura menghampirinya.

"Ah, ini Ayah dan Ibuku. Aku datang bersama mereka, " ujar _Kei_ dengan senyum manisnya. Kedua orang dewasa di belakang _Kei_ menjadi diam,

"_Konnichiwa,_ _Oji-san,_ _Oba-san_ " gadis kecil berambut ungu itu menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dan menundukkan badannya.

"Ayah, Ibu, ini Tami, temanku di sekolah. " Ujar _Kei_ menggoyangkan tangan Sasuke dan Sakura karena mereka diam saja.

"_Ha'i_. " Sakura tersenyum dan membelai rambut ungu Tami sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Tami juga datang bersama Ayah dan Ibu, mereka di sa- " ucapan gadis kecil itu terputus,

"_Kaa-chan!_ " Tami memanggil seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang yang Ia sebut sebagai Ibunya itu berjalan keluar. Panggilan dari putrinya membuat wanita berambut ungu panjang itu berhenti dan menghampiri putrinya.

"Tami aku- "

"Ini Ibu Tami, cantik kan, " ucapan wanita bersurai ungu itu terhenti kala putrinya memperkenalkannya pada _Kei,_ Sasuke dan Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ibu, ini _Kei._ Teman Tami di sekolah dan mereka Ayah dan Ibunya, " bocah itu masih menampilkan senyumnya, wanita yang Ia sebut Ibu hanya memandang orang di depannya sekilas kemudian menatap putrinya.

"Tami, dengar! Aku harus pulang, kau main saja dengan ayahmu, " setelah mengatakan itu wanita tersebut beranjak pergi namun tertahan saat Tami memegang tangannya.

"Kenapa? "

"Sudahlah, aku harus pergi! " wanita itu menyentakkan tangan Tami membuat gadis kecil itu tersentak dan menundukkan kepalanya. Wanita itu sudah mau pergi namun lagi-lagi terhenti oleh pegangan seorang pria di depannya.

"Yugao tunggu, kau tidak harus menyentaknya seperti tadi kan? "

"Lepas! "

"Tidak! "

"Dengar ya, dari pada aku di sini membuang waktuku bersama kalian, lebih baik aku di kantor! " kata-kata wanita itu membuat si pria melepaskan tangannya.

Sakura yang menyadari akan adanya pertengkaran di antara 2 orang dewasa itu menghampiri Tami, "Jangan dengar, " dan menutup kedua telinga Tami dengan tangannya.

2 orang dewasa yang sepertinya orang tua Tami terlibat cekcok, mereka adu mulut walaupun tidak terlalu keras namun mereka masih di wilayah arena dan terdapat anak kecil yang menatapnya. Sasuke memperhatikan mereka yang sepertinya tidak ada itikat untuk berhenti, mereka masih adu mulut hingga beberapa orang memperhatikannya. Sasuke segera menarik tangan Sakura dan Tami membawanya ke arah yang lebih jauh dari mereka bersama _Kei. _

"Ayah, kenapa kita di sini? " tanya _Kei. _

"Bagaimana kalau kita main lagi? Kita main sama-sama ya, Tami, " bujuk Sakura kepada Tami yang sedari tadi diam.

"Hiks ... hiks ... hiks, " isakan kecil keluar dari bibir kecil Tami, bocah itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa Tami menangis? " _Kei_ menghampiri Tami dan memegang pundaknya.

"Sstt, sstt ... Tami, " Sakura membungkuk dan menghapus air mata Tami. Sasuke melirik orangtua Tami yang masih adu mulut sampai keluar arena, kemudian menatap Tami yang menangis.

"Jangan menangis, bagaimana kalau kita main? Ayo meluncur bersama! " _Kei_ memegang tangan Tami, namun Tami menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih saja menangis, gadis kecil bersurai ungu itu meremas roknya kuat. _Kei_ akhirnya melepaskan tangannya, Ia sendiri juga bingung harus berbuat apa?

Merasa kasihan dengan Tami yang terus menangis, dan atas rasa keibuan Sakura menggendong Tami dan mengelus surai ungunya untuk menenangkan. Tangan Tami melingkari leher Sakura dan menelungkupkan kepalanya di leher Sakura.

"_Kaa-chan ..._ " Kei memegang ujung dress Sakura, Sakura meliriknya dan tersenyum. "Sebentar ya _Kei,_ "

Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di kepala _Kei_ dan mengacaknya gemas membuat _Kei_ menoleh dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Tou-chan!_ Rambutku berantakan, " Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menatap Sakura yang masih menenangkan Tami.

"Sekarang bagaimana? " ujar Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Eh? " Sakura menoleh ke arah dimana terakhir Ia melihat orang tua Tami tapi mereka tidak ada, dan menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke.

"Seharusnya mereka tidak bertengkar di depan anak kecil. " gumam Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Tami pelan.

"Ah, _sumimasen_ ... " seorang pria bersurai perak menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke,

"Tami, " Pria itu menatap Tami yang sepertinya tertidur di gendongan Sakura.

"Ah, namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku ... Ayahnya Tami, " Kakashi membungkuk, Sakura dan Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya rendah.

"Sepertinya Tami tertidur Hatake-_san,_ " Sakura melirik Tami di pundaknya dan menyerahkan Tami pada Kakashi. Kakashi mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati dan menatap wajah putrinya yang meninggalkan jejak air mata, Kakashi mengusapnya dengan pelan.

"Yugao keterlaluan! Dia tega melakukan ini pada Tami, " gumam Kakashi masih mengusap air mata Tami.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu ngg ...? " Kakashi menatap Sakura.

"Sakura, " Sakura yang menyadari tatapan Kakashi segera memperkenalkan diri.

"Hmm, terima kasih Sakura-_san_ dan maaf telah menganggu acara keluarga kalian. " pandangan Kakashi mengarah ke Sasuke dan Kei.

"Kau temannya Tami di sekolah kan? Aku sering melihatmu ketika akan menjemput Tami. " ujar Kakashi pada _Kei. _

"Hmm. Namaku _Kei._ " _Kei_ mengangguk dan menundukkan badannya kepada Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihatnya tersenyum menghampiri _Kei_ dan mengusap surai hitamnya.

"_Kei,_ kau anak baik. "

"Nah, sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf telah merepotkan, "

"Selamat melanjutkan acara keluarga kalian, aku duluan. " Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya rendah, setelah itu pergi dari arena Ice Skating.

'Acara keluarga?' Sakura mengeryit bingung, detik berikutnya ia menyadari sesuatu dan melirik Sasuke malu-malu, ah Sakura baru menyadari bahwa dirinya, Sasuke dan _Kei_ seperti keluarga kecil padahal dirinya dan Sasuke tidak menjalin suatu hubungan, kecuali hanya teman, itu juga karena _Kei._ Sakura jadi tidak enak hati.

"_Kaa-chan,_ ayo main lagi! " Sentuhan tangan _Kei_ membuat Sakura menoleh dan segera memegang tangan _Kei_ yang dingin.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, _Kei_ tidak pakai sarung tangan? " tanya Sakura, _Kei_ menggeleng.

"Kanapa? Bukankah tadi _Kei_ pakai sarung tangan? " tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sesak. " Sakura mengeryit.

"Tapi tanganmu dingin sekali, nanti _Kei_ sakit. "

"Dia tadi melepasnya, ini ... " Sasuke menyodorkan sepasang sarung tangan mungil berwarna biru kepada Sakura. Sakura meraihnya dan berjongkok di depan _Kei_ memasangkan sarung tangan di tangan _Kei. _ "Lihat! Kalau _Kei_ tidak pakai sarung tangan, tangan _Kei_ akan dingin seperti ini. Padahal tadi _Kaa-chan_ sudah pakaikan, kanapa dilepas? " Sakura merapikan sarung tangan yang telah terpasang di tangan _Kei. _

"Nah, kalau seperti ini kan tangan _Kei_ jadi hangat kan? Jangan dilepas lagi ya ... " Sakura berdiri dan menjawil hidung _Kei_ gemas yang dibalas _Kei_ dengan senyum simpulnya.

Srett'

"Astaga! " Sakura kaget, seseorang menyenggolnya kasar dari belakang membuatnya oleng dan menubruk Sasuke di depannya.

Bruk!

"Ah, _gomen_ ... " orang yang menyenggol Sakura langsung pergi.

Beruntung mereka tidak terjatuh, Sasuke memegang pinggang Sakura erat dan tangan Sakura mencengkram jaket Sasuke. Irisnya bertatapan dengan Iris hitam Sasuke. Jantung Sakura berdebar kala menatap wajah Sasuke dari dekat seperti ini, bahkan bisa merasakan hangatnya napas Sasuke. Mata beriris hitamnya, hidung mancungnya, bibirnya, dan garis rahangnya membuat Sakura kesulitan bernapas. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, pria bersurai hitam mencuat itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Menyelami Iris berwarna hijau milik Sakura, Ia baru menyadari bahwa mata Sakura ternyata sangat indah, berwarna hijau.

Grepp'

"_Kei_ juga ingin dipeluk! " _Kei_ memeluk Sakura dan Sasuke, membuat 2 orang dewasa itu terkejut dan menatap _Kei_ yang tersenyum senang. Rupanya _Kei_ mengira Sasuke dan Sakura tengah berpelukan karena memang mereka terlihat seperti berpelukan.

Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sakura, Sakura menggosok pelan hidungnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_Gomen_, Sasuke-_san._ " Sakura menunduk, terlihat semburat merah tipis di pipi Sakura.

"Hn. "

"_Are?_ Pelukannya sudah? " _Kei_ meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu dan manatap polos Sasuke dan Sakura membuat keduanya bingung harus menjawab apa. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya menjawil hidung _Kei_ dan tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau senang hari ini? " Sasuke berjongkok manatap putranya.

"Hu'um, aku senang sekali! Bermain bersama _kaa-chan_ dan _tou-san_ di sini sangat menyenangkan, _Kei_ bisa meluncur di es. Melihat robot-robotan yang menakjubkan itu, " _Kei_ terlihat sumringah menceritakannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kau senang? Kalau kau senang, coba kau peluk aku, " Sasuke berujar membuat _Kei_ diam menatapnya dan dengan segera memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sesaat kemudian Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap _Kei,_ kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi _Kei_ mencium bibir putranya sayang dan kembali memeluk putranya yang sangat Ia sayangi. Ya, putranya. Tadinya Sasuke berfikir _Kei_ tidak akan menerimanya lagi mengingat kemarin saat _Kei_ menangis keras ingin bertemu dengan Sakura, _Kei_ enggan bersamanya dan ketika Sakura datang bahkan bocah itu menempel pada Sakura dan mengacuhkannya walaupun _Kei_ tidak benar-benar melupakannya. Namun pemikirannya salah, putranya tersenyum kepadanya, memeluknya sama seperti senyuman dan pelukan ketika _Kei_ memberikannya pada Sakura. Kini Sasuke yakin, perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke akan membuat putranya benar-benar melihat bahwa Ia ayahnya, ayahnya yang sesungguhnya bukan hanya ucapan 'ayah' semata.

Sakura terdiam di tempatnya, menatap anak dan ayah di depannya. Terlihat betapa bahagianya _Kei,_ tertawa bersama akan seperti ini jika _Kei_ benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupannya? Mungkin bukan menghilang tapi berpaling karena tidak mungkin _Kei_ melupakannya, tapi pemikiran anak kecil siapa yang tau, suasana hatinya kan berubah-ubah.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah lama bermain di arena Ice Skating mereka bertiga akhirnya pulang. Mobil Sasuke menuju kediaman Sakura. Selama perjalanan _Kei_ terus saja berceloteh tentang hari ini, terlihat betapa bahagianya bocah itu yang ditanggapi Sakura dan Sasuke dengan senyuman dan sedikit candaan dari Sakura.

Lelah berceloteh _Kei_ menyandarkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Sakura. Sakura mengelus surai hitam _Kei,_ sepertinya _Kei_ mulai mengantuk. Mobil terus melaju melewati jalan yang agak senggang.

"Tapi _Kaa-chan,_ _Kei_ tidak ingin _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ seperti orangtua Tami. " Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut mendengar pernyataan _Kei. _ Mereka kira _Kei_ sudah tertidur karena dari tadi _Kei_ tidak bersuara, entah apa maksud _Kei_ berkata seperti itu mengingatkan mereka pada kejadian di arena Ice skating tentang Tami. 'Bagaimana sekarang keadaan gadis kecil itu' inilah yang memenuhi otak Sakura dan Sasuke mengingat kejadian di arena.

Sret'

Mobil Sasuke tiba di kediaman Sakura, Sasuke melepaskan sabuk dan keluar dari mobil berjalan ke sisi yang ditumpangi Sakura dan membukanya. Mengangkat _Kei_ yang tertidur di pangkuan Sakura. Sakura keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu mobil.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku Uchiha-_san,_ " Sakura berojigi.

"Hn. "

"Aku- "

"Apa kau keberatan jika _Kei_ menginap bersamamu hari ini? " tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main.

"Besok _Kei_ libur, selain merindukanmu ... mungkin dia juga rindu dengan Mebuki-_san,_ " lanjut Sasuke.

Seketika Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, tentu saja aku tidak keberatan ... "

"Mari, " Sakura berjalan memasuki rumahnya, Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Sakura berjinjit mengambil kunci rumah yang terselip di atas pintu, sepertinya ibu dan kakaknya tengah pergi.

Cklek'

Pintu rumah terbuka, Sakura memasukinya, "Taruh _Kei_ di kamarku saja, " Sakura berjalan memasuki kamarnya, di belakangnya Sasuke mengangguk.

Tiba di kamar Sakura yang bernuansa caramel dan rapi, Sasuke meletakkan _Kei_ di kasur yang berseprai putih bersih, meletakkannya dengan perlahan. Sasuke pandangi sejenak raut damai putranya yang tertidur pulas. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah _Kei,_ Sasuke mengecup kening dan hidung _Kei._ "Ayah sangat menyayangimu _Kei,_ " gumamnya. Kemudian keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Aku pulang dulu, " ujar Sasuke ketika menutup pintu kamar dan melihat Sakura sudah di depannya. Sakura mengangguk, "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai depan, "

Semilir angin malam menemani Sakura dan Sasuke yang berdiri di depan mobil Sasuke, keduanya terdiam.

"Aku akan menjemput _Kei_ besok pagi, " ujar Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk. Pria bersurai hitam itu menaiki mobilnya dan menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Aku pergi, " Sakura tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya. Perlahan mobil Sasuke berjalan menjauhi rumah Sakura.

Sakura menegakkan badannya setelah dirasa mobil Sasuke sudah pergi, wanita cantik itu tersenyum simpul dan bergegas memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Sakura lupa kapan terakhir kalinya dirinya tidur dengan nyenyaknya dan bangun dengan bersemangatnya pada pagi hari ini terlihat dari dirinya yang sudah bangun dan berkutat di dapur.

"Sayang ...? " Sakura melirik ke orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ah, _Kaa-san_ _ohayou_ ... " Sakura tersenyum melihat Mebuki menghampirinya.

Haruno Mebuki mengeryit bingung menatap putri bungsunya. Dengan wajah berbinar, wanita bersurai pink sepunggung itu terlihat antusias menyiapkan sarapan, Mebuki terus memperhatikannya.

"Hoam ... " Karin datang dan ikut bergabung, wanita bersurai merah panjang itu menyambar susu putih hangat yang sudah Sakura siapkan dan meminumnya.

"Cuci muka dan gosok gigi dulu Karin, " ucap Mebuki yang memperhatikan Karin masih menggunakan pakaian tidurnya dengan rambut masih acak-acakan.

"Eh? Hehehe, " Karin nyengir kemudian menjilat bibir atasnya sendiri yang meninggalkan bekas susu yang baru diminumnya.

"_Ohayou_ _nee-san,_ " ucap Sakura meletakkan nasi goreng di depan Karin dan Mebuki.

"Hmm, _ohayou_ Saku. " sabut Karin, wanita cantik kakak dari Haruno Sakura ini menatap antusias nasi goreng yang sudah tersaji di meja.

"_Ittadakimasu!_ " setelah berdo'a Karin mulai mencicipi nasi gorengnya.

"Hmmm ... ini enak sekali Saku, apalagi banyak sosisnya, " ujar Karin berbicara sambil mengunyah,

"Terima kasih kak, kakak kan' suka sekali nasi goreng sosis jadi kutambahkan banyak sosis, " ucap Sakura dengan santai yang masih berkutat dengan nasi goreng yang sedang Sakura hias.

"_Ohayou_ ... "

"Oh, _ohayou_ _gozai-_ "

'Brussss! '

Ucapan Karin terputus melihat _Kei_ yang tiba-tiba ikut bergabung dan duduk di sampingnya. Sontak nasi yang masih Karin kunyah keluar karena saking kagetnya. Begitu juga dengan Mebuki, terlihat keterkejutan di wajah nenek dengan 1 orang cucu itu.

"Selamat pagi _Kei-kun,_ ah! Kakak baik-baik saja? " tanya Sakura.

"_Kaa-chan,_ sarapanku! " seru _Kei. _

"Ah, iya. " Sakura meraih piring dengan ukuran kecil dan meletakkannya di depan _Kei. _

Karin yang masih terbengong akhirnya mengerjapkan matanya begitu mendengar deheman dari Mebuki. Dengan segera Karin menyambar susu hangatnya dan meminumnya cepat.

Tak'

Karin meletakkan gelas susu hangatnya yang sudah kosong dengan agak keras. Sepasang iris mata berwarna merah itu menatap intens bocah laki-laki yang tengah asik memakan sarapannya.

"Oi! Sedang apa kau di sini? " tanya Karin. Bocah laki-laki itu tidak menggubrisnya dan masih asik makan.

"Sakura, " melihat tatapan dari Menuki, ibunya. Sakura berdehem.

"Begini Ibu, Kakak. " Karin dan Mebuki serempak menatap Sakura.

"Kemarin, saat aku- ah maksudku kami berjalan-jalan. Aku, _Kei_ dan Sasuke-_san,_ kami berjalan-jalan bersama karena _Kei_ yang memintanya dan saat Sasuke-_san_ mengantarku pulang, _Kei_ tertidur. Tadinya kupikir Sasuke-_san_ akan segera pulang, namun tiba-tiba Sasuke-_san_ mengatakan padaku bahwa _Kei_ menginap saja di rumah karena besok _Kei_ cuti sekolah. " jelas Sakura.

"Apa? Jadi semalam _Kei_ menginap di sini? " tanya Karin yang masih bingung. Sakura mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa? Eh, tapi, ngomong-ngomong Sasuke-_san_ itu baik juga, memperbolehkan _Kei_ untuk menginap di sini. Dia itu kan' manusia yang tidak berperasaan sampai tega memisahkan anak dari ibunya, " ujar Karin mengingat betapa egoisnya Sasuke saat akan mendapatkan hak asuh dari _Kei. _

"Sudahlah Karin, jangan bahas itu. " tegur Mebuki membuat Karin terdiam. " Tidak apa juga _Kei_ menginap di sini, bagaimanapun juga Sakura juga sudah dianggap ibu oleh _Kei._ Dan _Kaa-san_ juga terlanjur menyayangi _Kei._ " lanjut Mebuki.

"Kita manfaatkan waktu dengan baik bersama _Kei,_ mumpung dia di sini. Benar kan _Kei-kun?_ " tanya Mebuki menatap _Kei. _

Perhatian bocah berusia 6th itu teralihkan, _Kei_ pun tersenyum menatap neneknya.

"Nenek, nanti kita jalan-jalan ya ... " ujar _Kei,_ Mebuki tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. "Kita akan pergi bersama kemanapun _Kei_ mau? Bagaimana? " ucap Mebuki. _Kei_ bersorak dan meneruskan makannya lagi.

Mebuki menatap sendu cucu kesayangannya, Ia rindu, sungguh merindukan _Kei_ cucu kesayangannya. Walaupun kini rahasianya terbongkar bahwa sekarang _Kei_ bukan lagi bagian dari keluarganya melainkan sudah jadi hak Sasuke, ayah kandungnya. Bagaimanapun Mebuki sudah menyayanginya seperti cucunya sendiri sebitu juga Sakura dan Karin. Saat keputusan pengadilan mengatakan hak asuh jatuh di tangan Sasuke, memang Mebuki terlihat tegar. Namun dibalik itu, setiap malam menjelang Mebuki akan memasuki kamarnya dan menangis dalam diam. Selain kehilangan cucunya, Mebuki juga tak tega melihat Sakura yang juga menangis terus-menerus. Ini memang salahnya, namun apa mau dikata? Semuanya sudah terjadi, _Kami-sama_ sudah menggariskan takdir seperti ini.

Dan lewat pertemuannya kembali dengan _Kei_ hari ini dan melihat senyuman hangat Sakura yang sempat luntur kembali lagi, Mebuki berharap semoga tidak ada air mata lagi yang keluar dari mata putrinya, Sakura.

Mebuki tersenyum menatap _Kei_ yang mengerucutkan bibirnya karena digoda Karin, dan tawa renyah Sakura yang ikut andil menggoda _Kei. _

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Yah ... Tbc lagi -_- sorakin yuh, huuuu!

Domo ^^/

Ini saya mau cerita dikit ya, sbenernya fic ini sudah selesai pas aku buat chap 2 kmaren. Namun pas mau di puplish file dihapus dengan gampangnya sama adikku yang suka ngotak-ngatik dan ngga mau tangguk jawab. Di situ aku down banget, mau ngulang nulis juga males jadinya terbengkalai.

Aku sempat benci kalo liat fic ini yang tadinya mau end ngga jadi gegara fic dihapus sama adik. Namun begitu baca review dari kalian aku jadi tersentuh, ngga nyangka fic aku lumayan ada yang suka. Dari situ aku coba baca ulang fic lagi dan untuk menghormati kalian semua yang sudah cape-cape baca fic ini plus review,fav maupun follow aku meneruskannya walaupun aku bingung nanti mau endingnya gimana yang ujung-ujungnya ketemu TBC :D

Yaudah gitu aja, semoga ngga mengecewakan yaa ... ^^/ JJ Cassie


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer 'Naruto' **

**Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Story JJ Cassei. **

**Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

_**Warning! : Typo, Eyd berantakan, alur ngalor-ngidul, Ooc dll. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**tidak suka? Tidak usah baca! **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

'Woahh!'

"Ayo tangkap lagi Kei! " Suigetsu melempar bola ke arah Kei yang segera ditangkap bocah laki-laki bersurai hitam itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Paman, sekarang aku akan menendang! Siap ya! " teriak Kei, yang kini bersiap menendang bola yang sebelumya sudah ia letakkan di tanah.

Kei terlihat mengambil ancang-ancang, dan setelah dirasanya sudah siap, bocah tampan itu langsung menendang.

Duk!

Bola yang tidak terlalu besar itu meluncur menuju Suigetsu yang membungkukkan badannya bersiap menangkap tendangan Kei. Suigetsu tentu dengan mudah menangkapnya. Pria bersurai biru itu meletakkan bola yang tadi ditangkapnya di tanah.

Trak'

Haruno Sakura meletakkan keranjang buah yang Ia bawa dari mobil ke meja kecil yang mereka letakkan untuk menaruh peralatan memasak. Ya, saat ini keluarga Haruno beserta Suigetsu mengadakan pesta barbeque bersama disebuah danau yang indah.

"Mereka seru sekali bermain, " gumam Sakura. Wanita bersurai pink itu berdiri disebelah Karin yang tengah sibuk mengupas wortel.

"Hmm? " sahut Karin bingung.

"Kak Sui dan Kei, mereka akrab sekali. " ucap Sakura disertai dengan senyuman. Karin menatap Suigetsu dan Kei yang sedang bermain lempar tangkap bola.

"Tentu saja! Sui itu sangat suka dengan anak kecil, tidak heran kalau dia itu cepat akrab dengan Kei. " ujar Karin sembari memotong wortel.

"_Souka?_ " ucap Sakura dengan senyuman kecil. Sakura meraih celemak berwarna putih dan memakainya.

"Kau akan masak apa? " tanya Karin.

"Sepertinya rissoto dan daging panggang tidak buruk. " jawab Sakura, Karin mengangguk.

Sakura mulai meracik bumbu dengan dibantu Karin. Kakak beradik Haruno itu terlihat kompak dalam memasak. Meskipun Karin tidak jago memasak, namun wanita bersurai merah panjang itu terlihat antusias membantu Sakura.

"Dimana Ibu? " tanya Sakura, sembari menuangkan sedikit minyak pada teflon untuk menumis.

"Beliau sedang berbincang, " Karin menjawab dengan menatap ke arah Mebuki yang tengah bercengkrama dengan pengunjung yang juga tengah mengadakan piknik di danau. Sakura mengangguk dan mulai memasak, sementara Karin mulai menyiapkan daging yang akan mereka panggang.

.

.

.

Jreng!

"Woahhh! " Kei berseru ketika sang Ibu (Sakura) dan Karin menghidangkan makanan di meja. Di sebelahnya, Mebuki hanya tersenyum menatap cucunya.

"Ini pasti enak! " Seru Kei lagi, bocah tampan itu memandangi satu per satu berbagai makanan yang tersaji di meja.

"Tentu saja Kei-_kun!_ Kau pasti menyukai semuanya, " sahut Karin yang sedang memanggang danging bersama Suigetsu, tidak jauh dari tempat Kei. Kei mengangguk.

"Mari kita makan bersama! " ajak Sakura kepada Karin dan Suigetsu untuk bergabung bersamanya. Karin mengangguk dan segera membawa danging yang sudah matang ke tempat Sakura.

"Sisanya kau yang tangani ya ... " ujar Karin menepuk bahu Suigetsu. Kekasih dari Karin itu mengangguk.

Karin sudah bergabung bersama Sakura, Mebuki dan Kei. Tak lama setelah itu Suigetsu menyusul bergabung bersama mereka. Mereka mulai menikmati makanan dengan tawa dan obrolan kecil menemani mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmmm ... segarnya! " seru Kei dengan senyum sumringahnya. Bocah bersurai hitam itu meletakkan gelas jus jeruknya di meja. Sakura tersenyum, tangannya meraih tisu dan mengelap sisa minuman yang menempel di bibir mungil Kei dengan lembut.

"_Arigatou_ _Kaa-chan,_ " ujar Kei kepada Sakura ketika wanita cantik itu telah selesai mengelap bibirnya.

"Mau makan lagi? " tawar Sakura kepada Kei sambil menyodorkan daging panggang. Kei menggeleng, kedua tangan mungilnya mengelus perutnya sendiri. "Aku kenyang sekali bu, makanannya semua enak. Lihat! Perutku sampai besar begini. " cerita Kei sembari menepuk-nepuk perut kecilnya, membuat Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah putranya.

"Baiklah ... " ucap Sakura, menyingkirkan daging panggang ke samping kirinya.

"Oi! Kei! "

"Hmm? " teriakan seseorang yang memanggil namanya membuat bocah tampan itu menengokkan kepalanya ke sana ke mari mencari orang yang memanggilnya.

"Di sini! " teriak orang itu. Kei menatap orang yang tadi memanggilnya yang ternyata ialah paman Sui. Suigetsu berdiri dekat danau dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Panam Sui! " teriak Kei.

"Ya! Ayo kemari! Paman dan bibi Karin mau naik perahu, kau ikut tidak? " ujar Suigetsu.

"Naik perahu? " gumam Kei. Perahu, ya Kei sama sekali belum pernah naik perahu. Bagaimana rasanya menaiki perahu ya? Pikir Kei dalam benaknya. Pasti mengasikkan! Innernya menyemangati. Ia pun menoleh kepada Sakura yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya.

"Boleh? Kei naik perahu dengan paman Sui? " ijin Kei dengan bersemangat.

"Tentu! " ujar Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Ia mengijinkan Kei naik perahu karena ada Karin dan Suigetsu yang sudah pasti akan menjaga Kei. Dan Sakura juga melihat pancaran rasa penasaran dari mata putranya. Makanya Ia mengijinkannya.

"Yey! Aku pergi dulu _Kaa-chan,_ " Kei turun dari kursi dan berlari menghampiri Suigetsu yang sudah menunggu bersama Karin.

"Hati-hati Kei, tidak usah berlari! " teriak Sakura, agar Kei tidak berlari. Bocah itu menghentikan larinya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. Senyum manis Ia berikan kepada Sakura dengan anggukkan. "Iya, bu! "

Sakura memperhatikan Kei yang berjalan menghampiri Karin dan Suigetsu. Ia baru saja akan duduk kembali namun Ia teringat sesuatu dan menoleh cepat ke arah Karin, Sui dan Kei yang ternyata sudah menaiki merahu di danau. Sakura pun bergumam. "Apa Kei tidak menganggu mereka? Seharuskan kan mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua, "

.

.

.

.

.

Karin, Suigetsu dan Kei menaiki perahu yang mereka sewa. Mereka memakai pakaian pelampung, Karin memangku Kei sedangkan di depannya Suigetsulah yang mendayung perahunya. Lelaki tampan kekasih Karin itu mendayung dengan nyaman sembari matanya menelusuri keindahan danau.

"Hei, kau jangan banyak bergerak ya ... nanti perahu kita oleng. " jelas Karin pada Kei. Kei membayangkan jika perahu yang mereka tumpangi terbalik. Ia pun bergidik ngeri, langsung saja Kei mengangguk. Ia pun duduk dengan tenang, tangan mungilnya memegang tangan Karin yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Tidak akan jatuh kalau denganku, aku jago mendayung loh, " ujar Suigetsu yang mendapat delikan dari Karin dan tatapan kagum dari Kei. Sebebarnya Karin agak takut naik perahu, karena ya apalagi kalau dia takut perahunya terbalik. Namun Suigetsu terus memaksanya dan menyakinkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Makanya dari tadi wanita bersurai merah itu duduk diam sembari memeluk Kei yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu takut karena ada paman Sui yang jago mendayung! " ujar Kei.

"Jangan mengada-ngada, fokus saja mendayung Sui-kun. " ucap Karin. Dan Suigetsu hanya tertawa. "Oh, ayolah Karin ... kita tidak akan jatuh. Meskipun kita jatuh, kita tidak akan tenggelam karena memakai pelampung. Dan kupastikan kau aman bersamaku. " ujar Sui dengan seringai menyebalkannya yang sialnya Karin suka itu.

"_Urusai!_ " desis Karin.

Suigetsu melambatkan dayungannya untuk lebih menikmati keindahan danau. Sedangkan Karin, meskipun Ia sedikit takut namun sesekali dirinya berselfi ria bersama Kei.

.

.

.

"Woahh! Bagaimana Kei?! "

"Ini seru sekali paman! Layang-layangku terbang tinggi! " teriak Kei.

Ya, setelah naik perahu, merka lanjut bermain layang-layang. Kei tampak senang. Karena akhirnya Ia dapat bermain layang-layang. Sebenarnya, Kei ingin selaki main layang-layang tapi karena Sakura tidak bisa menerbangkan layang-layang jadi Kei tak bisa memainkannya. Sedangkan Sasuke, ayahnya itu suka mengajaknya ke tempat festival robot jadi tak ada waktu bermain layang-layang. Kini, bersama Suigetsu Kei bisa merasakan bagaimana serunya bermain layang-layang terlihat dari lontaran pertanyaan dari bibir kecilnya akan rasa keingintahuan tentang layang-layang dan dengan senang hati Suigetsu mengajarinya.

Layang-layang berbentuk burung itu terbang tinggi dengan kendali Suigetsu dan Kei.

"Hei, kau tidak menerbangkan layang-layangmu? " ujar Suigetsu yang melirik Karin yang sedang asik memainkan ponsel.

"Aku tidak bisa menerbangkannya. " jawab Karin yang masih asik dengan ponsel tanpa melirik Suigetsu. Suigetsu menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian kembali menatp layang-layangnya. "Nah Kei, kau sudah bisa kan? Paman mau menerbangkan layang-layang bibi Karin. " ucap Sui yang dibalas dengan cengiran Kei. Suigetsu mengangguk. Mengacak sebentar surai mencuat Kei, kemudian menghampiri Karin.

Suigetsu meraih layang-layang yang tergeletak di sebelah Karin. Ia pun mulai menerbangkannya, tanpa perhatian Karin yang masih asik dengan ponselnya.

Perlahan-lahan layang-layang mulai naik. Suigetsu terus mengulur senar agar layang-layang cepat naik.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mencoba menerbangkan layang-layang? " tanya Suigetsu tanpa menatap Karin. Karin menoleh, memperhatikan Suigetsu kemudian dengan acuh menjawab. "Tidak. "

Terdengar kikikan dari Suigetsu, Karin menatapnya tajam. "Kalau kau belum mencobanya mana tau, " ujar Sui. "Payah, " lanjut Suigetsu.

Karin memicingkan matanya ke arah Suigetsu yang masih saja menghadap layang-layang. Sial! Ia tak mau dibilang payah oleh Suigetsu! Gumamnya. Lalu pandangannya menatap layang-layang berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna jingga.

"Cih! Hanya menerbangkan layang-layang saja. Kaupikir aku tidak bisa!? Jangan menganggapku remeh bodoh! " geramnya. Karinpun menghampiri Suigetsu dan menyambar senar layang-layang. Suigetsu terdiam ketika senar layang-layangnya berpindah tangan ke Karin. Ia pun memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Bergaya cool memperhatikan bagaimana cara kekasihnya memegang kendali layang-layang.

Karin bingung pasca merebut layang-layang dari Sui. Yah secara dia tak pernah bermain. Alhasil Karin dibuat panik kala layang-layangnya berputar-putar. Sungguh Karin bingung pasti sebentar lagi layang-layangnya akan putus.

Tap.

"Seperti ini caranya. "

Karin terdiam begitu Suigetsu menghampirinya tepat berdiri di belakang Karin. Tangan kekarnya memegan tangan Karin yang sedang memegang kendali layang-layang.

"Kauharus menarik ulur senarnya agar layang-layang bisa terbang dan tidak jatuh. " ucap Suigetsu. Tangannya saling bertumpu dengan tangan Karin bergerak tarik ulur senar layangan. Suigetsu begitu dekat dengannya. Bahkan kekasihya itu berbicara tepat di telinganya membuatnya tergelitik.

"Perhatikan layang-layangnya. Jangan perhatikan wajah tampanku terus dong ... " ujar Suigetsu dengan seringainya yang langsung membuat Karin tersentak. Pasalnya Ia memang sedang memandangi wajah Sui dari dekat. Karin pun menyikut perut Sui main-main membuat Suigetsu terkikik.

Kakak dari Sakura itu, memperhatikan layang-layangnya yang mulai naik. Ia pun mengikuti apa yang Suigetsu katakan. Tarik, ulur, tarik ulur. Hingga layang-layang pun terbang tinggi.

"Yeah! Lihat! Aku bisa! Sudah kubilang kan, aku bisa menerbangkan layang-layang ini. Cih, ini sih mudah! " ucap Karin dengan bangga.

"Tentu saja. Kau mana tau kalau belum mencoba. " gumam Suigetsu tepat di telinganya.

Cup

"Eh? "

Plus kecupan di pipi Karin. Membuat wanita bersurai merah itu terdiam dan menoleh cepat menatap Suigetsu. "A-apa yang kaulakukan, " ucapnya dengan gugup. Pipinya dihiasi semburat pink. Ah, manis sekali dan Suigetsu suka itu.

"Hmm? Apa? Kau mau lagi? " goda Suigetsu. Seketika rona merah di pipi Karin bertambah. "Yak! jangan menggodaku Kau menyebalkan! " teriak Karin, Ia pun mendorong Suigetsu dan menyerahkan senar layang pada Suigetsu. Berlari meninggalkan Suigetsu yang terkikik menatap tingkah Karin.

.

.

.

.

.

Klik

Klik

Klik.

Sakura tersenyum kala mendapati potret yang Ia dapat dengan kameranya.

"Cih! _Baka!_ "

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya saat Karin berjalan menghampirinya.

"Loh? Kak, ada apa? " tanya Sakura. Karin menatapnya sebentar. "Aku haus. " ujarnya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju meja. Sakura memperhatikan. Mengangkat bahu acuh, wanita bersurai pink itu kembali mengarahkan kameranya untuk mengambil gambar yang menurutnya menarik.

Klik

Klik

"Haahh ... kau sedang apa? "

Sakura menoleh cepat, Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Karin yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya memegang 2 gelas jus jeruk di tangannya. 'Cepat sekali kakaknya minum, ' gumamnya

"Mengambil gambar. Ini bisa untuk kenang-kenangan kita nantinya. " ucap Sakura. Senyum manis tersemat di bibir manisnya saat mata sewarna batu emeraldnya melihat-lihat hasil jepretannya sendiri. Karin mendekat dan melihat beberapa gambar yang diambil Sakura dan sebagian besar adalah gambar Kei.

"Oi, Karin! " teriak Suigetsu. Karin mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap malas Suigetsu.

"Kenapa kau di sana? Cepat kemari! " lanjut Suigetsu. Karin mendecih. "Awas saja kalau kau melakukan itu lagi Suigetsu bodoh! " umpatnya , kemudian menghampiri Suigetsu. Sakura menatap bingung keduanya.

Dokter yang bekerja di Konoha Hospital itu kembali melihat-lihat hasil jepretan kameranya. Ia menatap puas semua hasil jepretannya. Ekspresi wajah gembira Kei tertangkap kamera oleh Sakura. Wanita itu terkikik geli kala mendapati ekspresi lucu Kei saat berselfi ria dengan Karin saat naik perahu. Kei yang berlari membawa layang-layang, Kei yang tertawa bersama Suigetsu dan masih banyak lainnya.

"Benar-benar kau begitu imut Kei. " gumam Sakura. Sakura bersyukur akhirnya Ia bisa menikmati kebersamaanya bersama putranya. Terima kasih pada Sasuke yang sudah mengijinkannya untuk lebih lama dengan Kei.

Seharusnya, Sasuke akan menjemput Kei paginya setelah kemarin mereka pergi bersama dan pulang malam yang berakhir Kei menginap di rumah Sakura. Namun saat pembicaraannya dengan Mebuki dan Karin yang sempat terkejut mendapati Kei duduk menikmati sarapan dan keinginan Mebuki yang ingin mengajak Kei jalan-jalan. Maka, Sakura menghubungi Sasuke dan meminta ijinnya. Meski Sasuke sempat terdiam saat Ia meminta ijin untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Kei, tapi akhirnya Sasuke menyetujuinya dan mengatakan Ia akan menjemput Kei sore harinya. Sakura menyanggupi, dan dia menyakinkan pada Sasuke bahwa Sasuke bisa menjemputnya sore hari.

Itu sebabnya, Sakura Mebuki dan Karin akan memanfaatkan kebersamaan mereka bersama Kei dengan sebaik-baiknya. Membuat Kei tertawa bersamanya, menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan riang gembira. Dan untunglah, Suigetsu ikut karena ini bertambah ramai dan mengasikkan.

.

.

.

"Siap! Mulai! " teriak Suigetsu.

Mereka kembali meminkan lomba bakiak. Sakura bersama Mebuki dan Kei. Sedangkan Karin dengan Suigetsu.

Kiri

Kanan

Kiri

Kanan

"Aw! " Tim Suigetsu terjatuh, sedangkan tim Sakura masih berjalan dengan semangatnya.

"Cepat berdiri bodoh! " runtuk Karin. Mereka kembali berdiri dan menjalankan bakiannya.

Kanan

Kiri

Kanan

Kiri

"Yey kita menang! " teriak Sakura. Wanita itu berjingkrak dan memeluk Mebuki dan Kei yang tertawa. Sedangkan tim Suigetsu masih setia berjalan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan! Lihat kita kalah. Kubilang kan kanan, kenapa kau malah kiri! " omel Karin pada Suigetsu. Suigetsu memutar bola matanya bosan. "Hoi, kau bilang kanan tapi kakimu melangkah kiri, kau tidak ingat tadi? Makanya kita jatuh? " jawab Suigetsu. Karin terdiam, Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Memang Karin berseru kanan tapi Ia malah melangkahkan kaki kiri jadilah mereka jatuh.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar. Ini kan hanya lomba, " lerai Mebuki. Tim Sakura begitu kompak, karena sebelum mereka jalan Sakura sudah memberi instruksi kepada Mebuki dan Kei bahwa mereka harus kompak. Tadinya Kei tidak diijinkan ikut takut terjatuh, namun bocah tampan itu merengek ikut. Alhasil Kei paling belakang dan Sakura setia memegang tangan mungil Kei yang memegang bajunya erat. Tawa meluncur dari bibir Kei saat mereka memenangkan lombanya.

.

.

.

Sorenya mereka memakan jagung bakar dan minum cola bersama. Kei hanya boleh minum sedikit. Meskipun Kei ingin minum lagi tapi Sakura melarangnya.

"Hei Kei, mau mandi bersama? Kita berendam air hangat. " ajak Suigetsu kepada Kei yang duduk bersama Sakura.

"Hu'um. " Kei mengangguk antusias.

"Bagus! Kita tos dulu! "

Tos!

Setelah mereka tos, Suigetsu segera membopong Kei dan menatap Sakura. "Kami mandi duluan yaa ... " ujar Sui yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sakura.

Sakura pun berdiri dan bergegas mengemasi barang-barang mereka karena waktu sudah sore dan mereka harus pulang.

.

.

.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan, tapi mereka tidak akan melupakan momen kebahagiaan mereka bersama Kei. Melelahkan namun menyenangkan.

Sakura mengelus surai hitam Kei yang tertidur di dadanya. Sesekali Sakura mengecupi kening Kei yang tidur dengan damainya. Mebuki duduk di sampingnya. Terlihat ibunya juga kelelahan karena beliau memejamkan matanya. Suigetsu yang menyetir dengan Karin yang duduk di samping mengobrol bersama.

"Astaga, lutut Kei terluka?! " ucapan Sakura membuat Karin dan Mebuki menoleh ke arahnya sedangkan Suigetsu hanya melirik dari kaca di atasanya.

"Dia jatuh? " ujar Karin. Ikut memperhatikan luka Kei.

"Entahlah, tapi Kei tidak mengatakan padaku dia jatuh. Tapi jelas ini luka di lutut dan lengannya. Pasti perih. " ujar Sakura. Ia pun membuka tasnya dan mengambil obat untuk mengobati luka Kei.

"Kei itu kan laki-laki, dia kuat makanya dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu Sakura. Jangan khawatir, anakmu itu kuat. " sambung Suigetsu.

"Benar juga, Kei bukan bocah lemah makanya setiap kali jatuh dia tidak akan menangis. " Karin menimpali.

"Dia kuat Sakura, kalaupun sakit dia pasti sudah mengatakannya padamu. " ujar Mebuki yang membantu Sakura mengobati luka di lengan Kei. Bocah tampan itu tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali saat Sakura dan Mebuki mengobati lukanya. Ya meskipun hanya lecet.

"Ya ... kalian benar anakku memang kuat. "

Seharian ini Sakura bersyukur kepada _Kami-sama_ karena masih memberikannya waktu untuk bisa bersama Kei. Menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama putranya. Besok Kei sudah harus kembali bersekolah dan bersama dengan ayahnya yang artinya Ia akan jarang bertemu dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kei seperti sekarang. Tapi Sakura masih berharap sewaktu-waktu Sasuke juga mengijinkannya membawa Kei untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya seperti sekarang ini.

Ya ... semoga ...

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah jam 23.45 namun Sasuke belum juga datang. Seharusnya pria itu menjemput Kei sore tadi, namun sampai sekarang Sasuke belum kunjung datang. Sakura sudah mencoba menghubungi nomor Sasuke namun yang menjawabnya adalah operator seluler. Sakura juga sudah mengiriminya e-mail namun Sasuke juga belum kunjung membalasnya.

Cklek.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Mebuki yang membuka kamarnya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Uchiha-_san_ belum datang? " tanya Mebuki, Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya dan mengiriminya e-mail namun dia belum memberi kabar. " jelas Sakura. Aneh, jelas ini aneh mengingat betapa pentingnya Kei bagi Sasuke. Tapi, pria itu bahkan tidak memberi kabar.

"Mungkin dia sibuk. Atau dia akan menjemputnya besok pagi. " ujar Mebuki.

"Sebaiknya kautidur, ini sudah malam. " lanjutnya kemudian keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Baik _Kaa-san. _"

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di kasur, di samping malaikat kecilnya yang tertidur damai. Ia pandangi wajah Kei. Bulu matanya yang hitam dan lentik, bibir kecilnya yang sedikit membuka. Telapak tangannya yang saling mengepal, sungguh betapa bahagianya Sakura memiliki Kei. Sakura menatap luka di lengan Kei. Ia sedikit menyesal melihat luka di lengan Kei. Seharusnya putranya harus lebih berhati-hati. Tapi memang dasarnya Kei anak yang aktif dan seperti kata Suigetsu. Anaknya kuat, meskipun jatuh namun dia tak merasakan sakit karena dia laki-laki. Sakura pun tersenyum.

Tak mau menganggu tidur malaikat kecilnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya.

"Mungkin benar apa kata _Kaa-san,_ _Sasuke-san_ mungkin sibuk dan akan menjemput Kei paginya. " gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Tuan, hari ini jadwal anda untuk penerbangan ke Spanyol. "

"Hn. Persiapkan semuanya. "

"Baik. Tuan. "

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya Kei sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah kanak-kanaknya. Putra Uchiha Sasuke itu sedang meminum susu. Sementara Sakura merapikan rambut hitam Kei.

Sudah terlalu siang Sakura menunggu Sasuke namun pria itu tak juga kunjung datang. Tak mau membuat Kei terlambat datang ke sekolah Ia pun memutuskan mengantar Kei ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Hari kedua, ke tiga dan keempat. Dan masih belum ada kabar dari Sasuke. Pria itu sama sekali belum menjemput Kei, entah apa yang terjadi dengan pria itu.

Maka hari ini Sakura memutuskan mengunjungi kediaman Uchiha untuk mengantar Kei. Sebenarnya senang-senang saja jika Kei bersamanya tapi keadaannya sekarang berbeda, Kei sudah jadi milik Sasuke. Dan Sakura tidak mau dianggap terlalu menguasai Kei karena tak kunjung mengantar Kei kembali ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Kenapa kita ke sini bu? " tanya Kei. Sakura meliriknya sebentar. "Tentu saja untuk mengantarmu, Kei tidak rindu pada Ayah? "

"Tentu saja rindu, " ucapnya sambil menunduk. "Tapi, aku masih ingin bersamamu bu ... " lanjutnya dengan suara pelan. Sakura menghela napas sebentar kemudian menggandeng Kei memasuki gerbang rumah mewah kediaman Uchiha.

"Maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu nona, " ujar satpam yang menghampiri Sakura.

"Ah, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke? " tanya Sakura dengan ramah. Satpam bernametage Kakuzu itu terdiam sejenak kemudian menjawab, "Tuan muda Sasuke sudah beberapa hari ini tidak terlihat di kediaman nona, sepertinya beliau sedang sibuk. "

Sakura terdiam sebentar kemudian melirik Kei yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Mmm ... bagaimana dengan Mikoto-sama? " tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ah, beliau bersama Fugaku-sama baru saja terbang menju Rusia kemarin. "

Sakura kembali terdiam. Ia pun menatap rumah mewah yang menjulang tinggi di depannya.

"Tuan muda Itachi dan istrinya juga sedang pergi mengunjungi temannya di Suna. Jadi ... tidak ada orang di rumah. " lanjut Kakuzu yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari Sakura.

Well, sekarang Sakura bingung. Niatnya datang ke kediaman Uchiha ialah mengantar Kei namun tidak ada satupun keluarga Uchiha yang Ia temui. Tadinya kalaupun Sasuke tidak ada Sakura berniat menitipkannya pada Mikoto namun seperti kata Kakuzu tadi Mikoto pergi bersama suaminya ke Rusia sedangkan Itachi pergi ke Suna bersama istrinya. Orang yang saat ini berada di kediaman Uchiha hanya satpam dan Sakura tidak mungkin menitipkan Kei pada Kakuzu.

"Baiklah. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Katakan pada mereka aku datang. Itu saja terima kasih. " ucap Sakura menundukkan wajahnya singkat.

"Baik nona. "

Sakura kembali menatap Kei dan tersenyum. Tangan mungil Kei masih mengenggam erat tangan Sakura. "Kita pulang. " ucap Sakura.

Seketika senyum lebar tersemat di bibir Kei yang sebelumnya hanya diam. "Yey! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1bulan kemudian

Malam hari di Madrid, Spain.

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan rapat dengan rekan bisnisnya. Terlihat gurat kelelahan di wajah tampannya. Jas abu-abu yang membungkus tubuh kekarnya juga terlihat sedikit kusut. Sang sekretaris bertametage Juugo dengan setia mendampingi Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki apartmen.

"Selamat beristirahat tuan, " ujar Juugo begitu tuannya memasuki kamar pribadinya.

"Hn. Kau juga. " Juugo membungkuk hormat, kemudian menegakkan badannya begitu pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup.

Bruk'

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di kasur. Pria berparas tampan itu terlihat kelelahan. Baru beberapa detik Ia berbaring, tubuhnya beranjak duduk. Tangan berkulit putih kekarnya menyibak rambutnya ke belakang. Kemudian membuka kaitan dasinya juga melepas jasnya. Tak mau membuang-buang waktu Sasuke lekas berdiri. Melepaskan jam tangan kemudian meletakkan begitu saja di kasur. Ia pun dengan segera memasuki kamar mandi.

'sepertinya berendam air hangat tidak buruk' gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

,

Grep'

Sasuke menutup kamar mandi pribadinya. Ia pun berjalan menuju kasur empuknya dan mendudukkan dirinya di kasur. Tangan kananya masih setia menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk putih kecil.

Tangan kirinya tidak sengaja menyentuh jam tangannya yang Ia letakkan begitu saja di kasur tadi sebelum Ia mandi. Menghentikan acara menggosoknya, Sasuke beralih meraih jam tangannya dan beranjak menyimpannya di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya.

Matanya melirik ponsel pintar hitamnya. Ia pun meraihnya dan kembali duduk di kasur sembari mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ah, sudah lama sekali Ia tidak mengaktifkan ponsel saking sibuknya.

Pria bersurai hitam mencuat itu mendapati banyak e-mail yang masuk di ponselnya. Baru saja Ia akan membukanya, ponselnya tiba-tiba mati setelah sebelumnya sempat muncul tulisan 'empty'

'Ck! Sial, Ia lupa mencharge'nya. '

Meletakan ponselnya acuh di sampingnya, Sasuke memutuskan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia pandangi langit-langit kamarnya, detik berikutnya Ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

'Hahaha ... '

'_Tou-chan,_ '

'Hahaha ... '

'_Otou-chan!_ '

Pik!

Dengan segera Sasuke membuka matanya cepat. Sekelebat bayangan Kei menghinggapinya. Tawa senangnya, cara bocah replika dirinya memanggilnya, senyumannya. Semua tentang Kei membuatnya tersentak. Sasuke beranjak bangun. 'Kei! ' gumamnya.

Kemudian berdiri mencari telepon yang untungnya sudah ada di kamarnya. Pria berparas tampan itu meletakkan gagang telepon di tangannya dan menekan beberapa nomor untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Tut ... tut ...

'_Moshi-moshi_' ... Sapa suara orang di seberang sambungan telepon.

"Ibu, ini aku ... " sapa Sasuke yang ternyata menghubungi Mikoto.

"Sasuke-_kun_?! Astaga, bagaimana kabarmu nak? "

"Aku baik bu. " gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Syukurlah, "

"Bagaimana keadaan Kei di sana? " tanya Sasuke dengan rasa penasaran. Ada jeda sejenak dari Mikoto sebelum menjawab.

"Kei-_kun_ baik-baik saja. Kau pasti merindukannya kan? " tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mengetahui putranya baik-baik saja. "Tentu saja bu, bisakah aku berbicara dengannya? " Sasuke merindukan Kei, Ia ingin mendengar suaranya sekarang. Ia rindu, sangat.

"Hmm? Ah, sayang sekali. Kei-_kun_ sedang bersama Sakura-_san_. "

'Sakura?' gumamnya pelan.

Jawaban Mikoto membuatnya terdiam. Menghilangkan senyum yang sempat tersemat beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Oia, kapan kau pulang? " ujar Mikoto setelah menunggu Sasuke yang tak kunjung bersua.

"Sepertinya besok bu, " jawabnya dengan pelan.

"Baiklah, istirahatlah. Jangan tidur terlalu malam ... " pesan Mikoto.

"Aku menggerti. Sudah dulu ya bu, "

"Ya. "

Tak'

Sasuke menutup teleponnya. Sepasang matanya bergerilya mencari kalender.

Dapat.

Di meja kerjanya.

Pria itu menghampiri meja kerjanya dan menyambar kelander meja. Jarinya mulai menghitung angka-angka yang tercetak pada kalender. Sasuke hanya ingin tau, kapan terakhir Ia bertemu dengan putranya.

Trak'

Sasuke meletakkan kembali kalender pada tempatnya.

Kurang lebih 1bulan. Ya, kurang lebih sudah 1bulan terakhir Ia bertemu putranya. Saat Ia dan Kei menghabiskan waktunya bermain ice skating bersama Sakura yang berakhir Ia menitipkan Kei menginap di rumah Sakura.

Perlahan kilasan tentang Ia dan Kei berseliweran.

Dan yang terakhir, pagi itu ... saat Sasuke baru saja akan menjemput putranya di rumah Sakura. Namun wanita bersurai pink itu malah lebih dulu menghubunginya meminta ijinnya untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Kei.

Jujur sebenarnya, Sasuke hari itu ingin mengajak putranya pergi berenang. Ia pun terdiam. Kemudian suara Itachi menginterupsinya. Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya sebentar dan menatap Itachi.

Itachi meminta bantuannya agar menggantikan Itachi untuk rapat hari itu di kantor karena Itachi harus mengantar Konan istrinya yang pingsan ke Rumah Sakit. Dan melihat betapa panik kakaknya, Sasuke pun menyanggupinya.

Dan meskipun berat mengatakannya, Sasuke akhirnya mengijinkan Kei ikut dengan Sakura sementara dirinya memilih rapat di kantor.

Dan, sampai sekarang Ia tidak tau kabar putranya, kalau saja Ia tak menghubungi ibunya tadi. Sial! Sampai sibuknya bekerja, Ia melupakan putranya.

"Ck! Kuso! " umpatnya.

Lalu, kenapa saat ini putranya sedang bersama Sakura?

Ayah dari Uchiha Kei itu mengepalkan tangannya. Raut mukanya berubah datar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Special thanks :

Uchizuma Angel, Hayashi Hana-chan, suket alang alang, Little pinky mouse, Chichak deth, Leaane, citrusims, hanazono yuri, mantika mochi, haruchan, Cherry Philein, Anka-chan, yos, genie luciana.

Bonjour ^^/

lama tak jumpa semuanya. Saya sudah rencana publish fic ini karena bsok udah msuk krja. Lama ngga ngetik jadi canggung gini hehehe smoga ngga mngecewakan yaa ^^

Maaf atas keterlambatan update fic ini, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Terima kasih buat kalian yang juga repot-repot PM saya ^^ Dan yang masih setia nunggu fic yang tak seberapa ini ^^

Sampai jumpa lagi,

By : JJ cassei.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer 'Naruto' **

_**Belong to **_

_**Masashi Kishimoto **_

**Story JJ Cassei. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Haruno Sakura X Uchiha Sasuke **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Warning : typo, ooc, alur berantakan, eyd diragukan dll. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

Kediaman Uchiha 07.45pm.

"Kondisinya baik-baik saja kan? " tanya Mikoto seraya mengelus perut Konan yang mulai membuncit. Konan tersenyum dan ikut mengelus perut bagian bawahnya. "Baik-baik saja _Kaa-san,_ "

"Syukurlah, jangan terlalu lelah. Ingat apa kata dokter. " nasihat Mikoto menatap lembut Konan.

Sejak Konan dinyatakan hamil, ini menjadi berita bahagia bagi keluarga Uchiha. Pasalnya kehadiran cucu sangat dinanti di keluarga Uchiha. Mikoto sangat antusias dengan kehamilan Konan. Ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke itu begitu perhatian terhadap Konan. Wajar jika ini pertama kalinya Mikoto begitu bahagia akan mendapatkan cucu. Meskipun sudah punya cucu yaitu Kei, putra Sasuke namun Mikoto menyesal karena tidak bisa melihat bagaimana tumbuh kembang Kei saat bocah itu lahir. Tapi Mikoto dan lainnya begitu bahagia dan bersyukur mempunyai cucu seperti Kei. Meskipun bocah replika Sasuke itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sakura.

"Aku sudah memintanya cuti dari pekerjaannya _Kaa-san,_ tapi dia tidak mau. " ujar Itachi yang ikut bergabung di ruang keluarga Uchiha duduk di samping Konan. Konan mencubit kecil pinggang Itachi begitu suaminya itu tersenyum kepadanya. "Aku tau, aku akan mengambil cuti jika perutku sudah membesar sayang ... "

Kesibukan Konan yang bekerja di Butik memang membuatnya cepat lelah hingga pingsan mengingat usia janin Konan yang menginjak usia 5bulan. Banyak rancangan yang harus Ia buat dan fitting busana setiap harinya membuat kondisinya cepat lelah. Itulah yang membuat Itachi khawatir dan meminta Konan untuk segera mengambil cuti namun istrinya itu mengatakan Ia masih kuat dan akan istirahat dari pekerjaannya jika perutnya sudah membesar.

Itachi mendengus kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

'_Tadaima..._ '

"_Okaeri,_ " jawab Mikoto dan Konan bersamaan. Mikoto berdiri begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Putra bungsunya yang baru saja tiba dari Madrid, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri menatap Mikoto.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ " Sasuke mengangguk kemudian menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya.

"Bagaimana kabar _Kaa-san?_ " gumam Sasuke.

"Baik. Kau pulang lebih awal, bukankan kau bilang kepulanganmu diundur? " ucap Mikoto begitu Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yah, ada yang menganggu sedikit tapi aku sudah mengatasinya. " jawab Sasuke. Matanya melirik Konan yang berdiri di belakang Ibunya. Merasa ditatap, Konan tersenyum dan menghampiri Sasuke untuk memeluknya.

"Sebulan di Madrid Kau semakin tampan saja adik, " goda Konan yang dibalas dengusan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap perut Konan yang mulai membuncit. "Berapa usianya sekarang? " tanya Sasuke. Konan tersenyum dan mengelus perutnya, "5bulan dan sehat. " Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kei dimana? " ujar Sasuke, sepasang mata beriris hitam itu menelusuri ruangan Uchiha mencari putranya. Mikoto dan Konan sempat terdiam kemudian saling pandang .

"Kei sedang bersama Sakura, kautenang saja ... " ucap sang Ibu sembari tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh cepat menatap Mikoto, matanya memincing, "Tempo hari saat aku menghubungi _Kaa-san_ dan menanyakan Kei, _Kaa-san_ bilang Kei bersama Sakura. Sekarang bersama Sakura lagi, apa Kei tidak pernah pulang?! "

"Tidak seperti itu Sasuke. Selama kau di Madrid _Kaa-san_ mempercayakan Kei pada Sakura, jadi ... - "

"Jadi maksud _Kaa-san_, _Kaa-san_ keberatan menjaga Kei selama aku di Madrid begitu?! " sambar Sasuke cepat, memotong perkataan Mikoto.

Mikoto dan Konan terkejut mendengar penuturan Sasuke, "Bukan begitu Sasu- "

"Ck! Aku akan menjemputnya sekarang! " putus Sasuke dengan gusar. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu beranjak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Mikoto.

Mikoto semakin khawatir melihat Sasuke yang tidak mau mendengarkannya. Di sampingnya Konan mencoba menenangkan Mikoto.

"Ada apa? " Itachi datang dari dapur membawa segelas susu putih ditangannya, menatap bingung Ibu dan istrinya yang berdiri dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Sasuke sudah pulang, dia mencari Kei. _Kaa-san_ mengatakan bahwa Kei sedang bersama Sakura, tapi sepertinya terjadi kesalahpahaman. " jelas Konan. Itachi terdiam, suami Konan itu menyerahkan segelas susu untuk istinya kemudian beralih menghampiri Mikoto, "_Kaa-san_ tenanglah, " gumam Itachi mengelus pundak Mikoto. "Sepertinya Sasuke marah denganku Itachi, " ucap Mikoto pelan. Tepat saat itu Sasuke terlihat menuruni tangga dengan pakaian santai.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana? " ujar Itachi, Sasuke meliriknya sebentar. "Menjemput Kei, " ujarnya singkat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ kau salah paham. Bukannya _Kaa-san_ tidak mau menjaga Kei, _Kaa-san_ dengan senang hati mau menjaga Kei selama kau di Madrid, tapi putramu lah yang memang tidak suka di rumah kita. Percayalah sayang, " ujar Mikoto, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap Mikoto. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Sasuke menjawab, "Selama diperjalanan, aku tidak sabar ingin cepat pulang dan bertemu dengan putraku. Aku sangat merindukannya ... " gumamnya dengan raut sendu.

Semuanya terdiam, "Dan aku akan menjemputnya sekarang, "

"Kau bisa menjemputnya besok pagi. Lagipula, kau baru saja pulang, kau pasti lelah. " ujar Itachi cepat. Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Itachi, Sasuke berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sasuke! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, di kediaman Haruno. Terlihat Sakura sedang menemani Kei menonton acara kartun favoritnya, Karin yang sibuk dengan laptopnya menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya dan Mebuki yang sedang merajut dan sesekali tersenyum mendengar celotehan lucu cucunya. Sampai bel kediaman Haruno berbunyi, Sakuralah yang memutuskan berdiri dan menghampiri pintu depan rumahnya.

Dan ... Sakura terkejut sesaat, mendapati Uchiha Sasuke berdiri menjulang di pintu rumahnya ketika Ia membukanya. Sakura tersenyum canggung, "_Konbanwa_ Sasuke-_san,_ "

"_Konbanwa_ _moo._ Aku datang untuk menjemput putraku. " ucap Sasuke dengan datarnya.

"O-oh ... tentu saja. Kei di dalam, masuklah! " ujar Sakura sedikit gugup kemudian menyilakan Sasuke masuk.

"Siapa? " tanya Mebuki begitu mendapati putrinya berjalan menghampirinya dengan raut tidak terbaca. "Sasuke-_san_ datang. " ucap Sakura, kemudian menghampiri Kei yang masih asik menonton kartun.

"Benarkah? " ucap Mebuki dan Karin bersamaan dengan raut terkejut.

"Kei-_kun,_ ayahmu datang. " kata Sakura. Kei menoleh dengan raut bingung, "_Tou-chan?_ " Sakura mengangguk, meraih pelan tangan Kei untuk berdiri. Putra Sasuke itu menurut. Kemudian Sakura menuntunnya menuju ruang tamu.

Dari ruang tamu keluarga Haruno, Sasuke bisa mendengar kikikan Kei saat Sakura berjalan ke dalam rumahnya. Entah apa yang membuat putranya terkikik tapi Sasuke suka itu, suara itu ... sungguh Sasuke sangat merindukannya.

Sampai saat suara kecil yang memanggilnya, membuatnya menoleh. "_Tou-chan!_ "

Itu, itu dia ... putranya, Uchiha Kei. Putranya yang sangat Ia rindukan, rasanya ada perasaan yang ingin meledak ketika putranya memanggilnya 'Ayah' ah, Sasuke benar-benar meridukannya, sudah lama Sasuke tidak mendengar Kei memanggilnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk. "Kemarilah, " suruhnya. Kei tersenyum kecil kemudian berlari memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya guna menangkap dan memeluk erat putranya yang sangat Ia rindukan.

"_Tou-chan_ dari mana saja, kenapa baru menemuiku? " ucap bocah bersurai hitam itu dengan polosnya. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap sayang sosok putranya yang berdiri di depannya.

"_Tou-san_ kerja, cari uang. Maaf yaa ... " ucapnya sembari mengacak surai hitam putarnya. Kei mengangguk kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Kita pulang sekarang yaa ... " lanjut Sasuke, Ia pun berdiri dan memegang tangan mungil Kei. Sontak Kei langsung melepaskan tangannya, senyum yang sempat tersemat di bibir Kei mendadak hilang. "Besok saja pulangnya, "

"Tidak Kei, kita akan pulang sekarang. " Sasuke kembali meraih tangan Kei, dan bocah tampan itu kembali melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. "Kei masih ingin di sini. Bersama _Kaa-chan_, " ujarnya sembari menatap Sakura yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan. Wanita bersurai pink lembut itu terdiam ketika Sasuke menatapnya.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang! " ujar Sasuke dengan datar.

"Aku tidak mau, " gumam Kei pelan. Bibir mungilnya Ia tekuk.

Sasuke menghela napas gusar, mendengar gumaman putranya. "Ini sudah malam Kei, dan kau harus kembali ke rumahmu bersamaku. "

"Kalau begitu _Tou-chan_ menginap saja di sini. Bukankan ini sudah malam? " jawab Kei dengan polosnya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban putranya. "Tidak! " putus Sasuke mutlak.

Dan, kembali Kei menekuk bibirnya. Kei pun berlari menghampiri Sakura dan memegang erat tangan Sakura. "Aku tidak mau pulang! kaupulang saja sendiri. " teriaknya.

Sasuke mendesah keras. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin. Inilah yang Ia benci. Ia benci dimana Ia sangat sulit untuk membawa Kei pulang. Putranya menempel erat dengan Sakura dengan kata lain secara tidak langsung lebih memilih Sakura dibanding dengannya yang notabene adalah ayah kandungnya. Well, Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya bisa menyalahkan Sakura karena wanita bersurai pink itulah yang telah lama mengurus Kei jadi wajar jika Kei memang lebih dekat dan memilih Sakura. Ia pun menyabarkan hatinya, 'Sabar Sasuke, '

"Biar aku yang membujuknya, " Melihat gurat kekesalan di paras Sasuke dan ekspresi wajah pria itu yang berubah dingin, Sakura pun berniat membujuk Kei. Wanita bersurai pink itu membawa Kei ke dalam.

"_Kaa-chan,_ Kei tidak mau pulang. Bilang pada _Tou-chan_ kalau aku tidak mau pulang. " ucap Kei begitu mereka berada di kamar Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang sedih Kei. Sungguh Ia pun bingung. Sasuke sudah datang dan ingin membawa Kei pulang. Dan tentu saja Sakura tidak berhak melarangnya, meskipun sebenarnya Sakura menyayangkannya. Sunggu Sakura tidak menyangka Sasuke mendatanginya untuk menjemput Kei sekarang. Jujur Sakura masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Kei. Karena bagi Sakura Kei adalah kebahagiaannya dan ... hidupnya.

Namun, kenyataan kembali menamparnya ketika Ia menyadari bahwa Sakura tidak berhak sepenuhnya atas Kei. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke lah ayah biologis Kei dan Ia tidak boleh egois,

Sakura pun berjongkok dan meraih kedua tangan Kei. Tersenyum menatap wajah Kei yang cemberut. "Bukankah Kei bilang, Kei merindukan ayah? " tanyanya dengan lembut.

Kei mengangguk. "Kei juga menyayangi Ayah kan? "

Kei kembali mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum. "Begitu juga dengan ayahmu. Ayah Kei juga sangat merindukanmu. Kei tau kan alasan Ayahmu jarang menemuimu karena apa? "

Kei mengangguk dan menjawab, "Kerja mencari uang. "

"Pintar! " puji Sakura, mengusap lembut surai Kei. "Dengar, Kei kan sudah sering bersama _Kaa-san._ Kita menghabiskan waktu bersama dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. " ada jeda sejenak dari Sakura dan Kei masih setia mendengarkan.

"Dan sekarang ... Ayahmu pasti juga ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Kei dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersamamu. Bukankah Kei pernah mengatakan Kei sangat bahagia bisa mempunyai _Otou-san?_ " Sakura pun mengingat bagaimana senangnya Kei ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke adalah ayahnya.

'Aku senang sekali bisa mempunyai Ayah. Jadi, paman Sasuke itu ayahku? '

Sakura menatap penuh wajah Kei yang bertambah murung. "Bukankah Kei juga ingin melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan seperti yang dilakukan Tami bersama paman Kakashi? " ingat Sakura. Putra Sasuke itu pun mulai mengingat percakapannya di sekolah taman kanak-kanak bersama Tami, teman sebangkunya.

"Tami bilang, dia sangat suka ketika paman Kakashi membuat rumah pohon. Mereka membuatnya bersama-sama dan Tami bilang, itu sangat menyenangkan. Tami mengisi rumah pohonnya dengan boneka kesayangannya. " cerita Kei ketika mengingat betapa antusiasnya Tami saat bercerita tentang asiknya membuat rumah pohon bersama Kakashi, ayahnya.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar cerita Kei, "Kei juga bisa melakukannya bersama ayah. " ujar Sakura yang langsung membuat Kei berseru senang. "Benarkah? " Sakura mengangguk.

Menghela napas sejenak, meskipun Sakura berat mengatakannya namun Ia harus. "Maka dari itu ... "

.

.

.

"Kei harus pulang dengan ayahmu sekarang. "

"Tapi - "

"Tidak apa-apa, lain kali kita bisa bersama lagi. Bagaimana? " ujar Sakura, menyela ucapan Kei. Kei terdiam. Sakura menggigit bibirnya gelisah, takut Kei menolak tidak mau ikut Sasuke pulang.

Namun ketika bocah tampan itu mengangguk pelan, Sakura pun menghela napas lega.

Dokter ahli bedah itu pun berdiri, melangkah meraih tas sekolah Kei. Mengemasi keperluan sekolah dan baju sekolah Kei.

"_Kaa-chan_ ... " gumam Kei memegang ujung baju Sakura, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat murung. Namun Sakura memberinya senyum hangat dan kecupan di bibir Kei. Lantas memeluknya sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke tau, tidak mudah membawa Kei pulang mengingat seberapa dekatnya putranya dengan Sakura. Namun apapun yang terjadi Ia harus membawa pulang Kei malam ini juga. Harus.

Menit berikutnya, Sasuke melihat Sakura bersama Kei berjalan menghampirinya. Ia pun menatap Kei dengan was-was entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Namun tekatnya sudah bulat, Kei harus pulang bersamanya.

Mebuki dan Karin berdiri dari duduknya, menatap Kei dan Sakura yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Kei akan ikut _Tou-chan_ pulang. " ujar Kei.

Dan Sasuke pun tersenyum lega mendengar kata yang terlontar dari mulut putranya. Entah bujuk rayu apa yang Sakura berikan kepada putranya sehingga Kei mau pulang bersamanya, Ia tidak peduli. Yang penting Kei mau pulang bersamanya. Sedangkan Mebuki dan Karin hanya terdiam, yah mereka sudah menduga Kei akan dibawa pulang oleh Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mengemasi seragam Kei. " ujar Sakura mengulurkan tas sekolah Kei kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambilnya. "Terima kasih. "

"Ayo pulang Kei! " ajak Sasuke dan meraih tangan Kei dan menggandengnya. Kali ini Kei menurut dan berjalan bersama Sasuke namun ketika sudah sampai mobil Sasuke, Kei tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya kemudian berlari menghampiri Sakura, memeluknya.

"_Okaa-chan_ ... "

Mata beriris hitam itu berkaca-kaca ketika menatap Sakura. Sungguh Sakura tidak sanggup, ingin rasanya Ia menumpahkan air matanya namun Ia tahan.

Sakura berjongkok dan meraih wajah Kei. "Jangan menangis, anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. " Sakura mengusap air mata yang nyatanya menetes dari kedua mata Kei.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, " ujar Sakura yang menyadari ekspresi wajah Kei yang murung, kemudian tertawa kecil membuat Kei terdiam dan menatap bingung Sakura.

Wanita bersurai pink lembut itu memeluk Kei sesaat kemudian mencium kening Kei. "_Kaa-chan_ sangat menyayangimu Kei. Apapun yang terjadi. "

"Kei juga sayang _Kaa-chan._ " ujar Kei dengan pelan.

"Dengarkan kata-kata ayahmu dan jangan pernah membantah. " nasihat Sakura.

"Jangan sedih, kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kali. " hibur Sakura. Kei pun akhirnya mengangguk. "Janji ya ... "

"Pasti. " ucap Sakura dengan anggukan.

"Nah, pergilah. Ayahmu sudah menunggumu. " Kei mengangguk, kemudian mengecup pipi Sakura membuat wanita itu terkejut namun setelahnya Ia tertawa dan mencubit gemas hidung Kei.

"_Jaa_ _na ... " _ kata Kei melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura, Mebuki, dan Karin.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dari mobilnya. Namun setelahnya, Sasuke memasuki mobilnya begitu Kei menghampirinya. Sasuke membantu Kei menaiki mobil, memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Kei begitu putranya sudah duduk dengan baik.

Kei menoleh ke belakang. Dimana Mebuki, Karin dan Sakura melambaikan tangannya. Kei pun melambaikan tangannya juga dan tersenyum kecil. Kemudian mobil Sasuke yang membawa Kei perlahan meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa _Tou-chan_ menjemputku sekarang? Padahal kan aku masih ingin bersama _Kaa-chan,_ "

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar gerutuan kecil dari putranya setelah sekian lama hening diantara mereka di dalam mobil.

"Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku? " tanya Sasuke. Matanya masih fokus ke depan untuk menyetir.

"Rindu kok! " jawab Kei sembari menatap Sasuke.

"_Tou-san_ juga rindu Kei, maka dari itu _Tou-san datang_ menjemputmu. "

"Tapi kan aku masih ingin bersama _Kaa-chan._ "

"Sudahlah jangan membicarakan Sakura. " potong Sasuke cepat.

"Tapi dia kan Ibuku! " ucap Kei tidak kalah cepat dan sukses membuat Sasuke terdiam dan mendengus sebal. 'Ibu kandungmu Hikari Kei. Dan dia sudah berada di Surga. Kau pasti akan mengerti suatu hari nanti.' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Lagipula, kenapa kita tidak tinggal bersama saja? Kan lebih menyenangkan. Ada _Kaachan,_ Kei dan _Tou-chan._ Kita tinggal bersama, " celoteh Kei.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam! " tegur Sasuke yang langsung membuat Kei cemberut.

Dan begitu mereka sampai di kediaman Uchiha ketika Sasuke membukakan pintu dan membantu Kei turun, bocah replika Sasuke itu bahkan langsung berlari memasuki rumahnya. Well, sepertinya putranya merajuk.

"Nenek! "

Uchiha Itachi hampir saja menjatuhkan remot tv ketika mendengar teriakan dari pintu depan. Dan bisa Itachi lihat, sosok Kei yang menyeruntul masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya, wajahnya sukses Ia tekuk.

"Hei jagoan! " sapa Itachi mengacak surai hitam Kei. Kei diam saja.

"Nenek! " teriak Kei lagi. Dan dari arah dapur Mikoto datang dengan tergesa-gesa. "Astaga cucuku! " pekik Mikoto yang langsung menghampiri Kei.

"Akhirnya _Kei-kun_ pulang juga, " ujar Mikoto senang. Itachi tersenyum. Mendengar keributan rupanya membuat Fugaku sedikit terganggu. Suami Mikoto itu pun menghampiri ruang keluarga dimana keributan berasal dan Ia dibuat terkejut kala mendapati cucunya berada di rumah Uchiha.

"_Tou-san_ menjemputku, padahal kan Kei masih ingin bersama _Kaa-chan_, " curhat Kei kepada Mikoto. Oh, jadi ini masalahnya, gumam Mikoto. Ia pun tersenyum. "Itu karena _Otou-san_ merindukanmu sayang, "

"Iya, Kei juga rindu kok. Nek, bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika kami tinggal bersama? Ada Kei, _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-san_ ... " ucapnya sembari menghitungnya dengan jari mungilnya. Dan ucapan poslosnya membuat orang dewasa yang berada di ruang keluarga sukses terdiam.

"Tapi _Tou-san_ malah menyuruhku untuk tidak bicara macam-macam. _Tou-san_ tidak sopan! " ucapnya dengan mikik lucu. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut lucu.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Sudahlah berhenti merajuk. Cepat ganti baju dan lekas tidur. " ucap Sasuke yang mendengar sesi curhat putranya.

Itachi terkikik mendengar ucapan polos dari keponakannya yang imut itu. Dan Mikoto hanya bisa tertawa canggung dengan deheman khas dari Fugaku.

"Menyebalkan! " ucap Kei kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sasuke. Dan kembali Sasuke hanya menghela napas pasrah melihat tingkah putranya.

"Wah, tidak ku sangka kau bisa membawa putramu malam ini juga Sasuke. Kupikir Kei tidak mau pulang. " kata Itachi begitu Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dia memang tidak mau pulang tadi. Sangat sulit memang membawanya pulang. Tapi, karena bujukan Sakura Kei akhirnya mau juga ikut denganku. " gumam Sasuke.

"Kei memang mendengarkan ucapan Sakura dengan baik. Syukurlah cucuku sudah mau pulang. " sambung Mikoto.

"Sasuke, " gumam Mikoto.

"Hn? " jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh menatap Mikoto.

Mikoto menghela napas sejenak kemudian menggeser duduknya di sebelah Sasuke. "Kau masih marah denganku? Maafkan ibu ... "

"Aku tidak marah. Hanya saja ... sedikit kesal. " kata Sasuke yang sempat melirik Ibunya sesaat.

"Kau salah paham Sasuke, " ujar Itachi yang sempat menghela napas. Biar Ia yang menjelaskan semuanya, gumam Itachi.

"Beberapa hari setelah keberangkatanmu ke Madrid. Sakura datang bersama Kei ke rumah. Tapi, saat itu tidak ada orang di rumah. _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ pergi ke Rusia sementara aku dan Konan berada di Suna. "

Sasuke diam, namun Ia mendengarkan perkataan kakaknya dengan seksama.

"Tepat saat kepulanganku dari Suna, satpam rumah kita mengatakan bahwa Sakura dan Kei datang. Namun karena tidak ada satu pun keluarga kita di rumah, Sakura hanya menitipkan pesan bahwa dia datang. Aku menanyakanmu, namun Kakuzu mengatakan sudah beberapa hari kau tidak pulang. Paginya, aku menemui Sakura di rumah sakit, kita mengobrol cukup lama, di sana juga ada Kei. "

"Dia memintaku untuk membawa pulang Kei. Karena kau sulit sekali dihubungi, Sakura bingung. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa Dia sangat menyayangi Kei tapi Sakura sadar bahwa Kei tidak seharusnya tinggal bersamanya lagi karena hak asuh sudah jatuh padamu. Sakura berpikir kau marah padanya karena menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama Kei saat Kei menginap. Jadi ... dia memintaku untuk membawa Kei pulang. " Itachi terdiam untuk mengambil napas. Suami dari Konan itu membasahi bibirnya sebelum kembali bercerita.

"Tapi, Kei menolak ikut denganku. Kei bilang dia ingin bersama Sakura. Aku mencoba membujuknya namun gagal. Malamnya, untungnya Ayah dan Ibu sudah pulang dari Rusia. Kami membicarakan perihal Kei. Dan paginya Ibu mengunjugi keluarga Haruno dan berhasil mengajak Kei pulang. "

"Namun sayang, malamnya Kei menangis ingin bertemu Sakura. Kau ingat saat pertama kali Kei menginjakkan kakinya di rumah kita? " tanya Itachi pada Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Sasuke mengingat saat Kei untuk pertama kalinya tiba di keluarga Uchiha. Putranya menangis keras dan hanya ingin bertemu Sakura. Sasuke menunduk membayangkan Kei yang menangis keras.

"Aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi tidak tidak ada kabar. Kei terus saja menangis, semuanya bingung. Malam itu juga kami menyuruh Sakura datang. Kei terdiam saat Sakura datang dan memintanya untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah Sakura. Kei tidak mau tinggal di rumah kita. Kami kembali bingung bagaimana mengatasinya sementara kau tidak ada. "

"Aku mengbubungi kantormu. Asistenmu mengatakan bahwa kau sedang berada di Madrid. " Sasuke tersentak, ah Sasuke ingat sekarang.

"Maka, kami memutuskan untuk sementara Kei tinggal bersama Sakura sampai kau pulang. Karena Sakuralah yang bisa menenangkan Kei. "

"Maaf. " gumam Sasuke membuat Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku menatap Sasuke.

"Ini semua salahku. Karena kebodohanku, aku melupakan putraku. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Jadwalku sangat padat hingga aku lupa mengabari kalian saat penerbangan ke Madrid. Aku minta maaf. " sesal Sasuke.

Sreet

Mikoto memeluk sayang putra bungsunya. Ia elus surai hitam Sasuke.

"Kami mengerti Sasuke. Lain kali jika terjadi apa-apa beritahu kami. " ucap Mikoto dengan lembut. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kei. Bukannya dia tidak mau tinggal di sini. " suara Fugaku, membuat Itachi, Sasuke dan Mikoto menatap tanya ke Fugaku.

"Dia hanya belum terbiasa. Sejak kecil Sakura yang merawatnya hingga sekarang. Dan secara tiba-tiba kita menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di sini. Tentu saja dia menolak. Kei terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sakura di sampingnya. Kita tidak bisa memaksanya untuk tinggal bersama kita. "

"Kau benar sayang. Aku tidak tega melihat Kei menangis. " sambung Mikoto. Itachi dan Sasuke hanya bisa diam, namun mereka membenarkan apa yang Fugaku katakan.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah kita hanya perlu membuatnya merasa nyaman tinggal di sini. " lanjut Fugaku.

"Ayah benar. " kata Itachi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah susah payah membawa pulang putraku. " Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya.

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan putraku kembali lagi ke kediaman Haruno. " ucapnya dengan datar kemudian berlalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya meninggalkan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dari Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek'

Blam.

Uchiha Sasuke memasuki kamarnya, dan bisa pria itu lihat Kei yang berdiri membelakanginya sembari tangan mungilnya mengancingkan kancing piyama tidurnya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengusap surai hitam putranya.

"Kau sudah bisa memakai baju sendiri, " gumamnya. Kei menoleh, "Tentu saja! _Kaa-chan_ bilang Kei sudah besar dan harus bisa memakai baju sendiri. Tapi _Kaa-chan_ juga sering membantuku ketika aku kesulitan memakai baju saat selesai mandi. " ujarnya.

'Ah, sepertinya putranya sudah berhenti merajuk. Suasana hatinya cepat sekali berubah. Yah, syukurlah'

"Itu bagus! Putra Ayah memang pintar. " puji Sasuke yang sekali lagi mengusap surai hitam mencuat Kei. Setelahnya Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Belum tidur? " tanya Sasuke, begitu pria berparas tampan itu selesai mandi. Dan Ia mendapati putranya yang sedang asik bermain dengan mobil-mobilan di karpet berbulu di kamarnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari dan membukanya. Meraih selimut coklat, kemudian menutup kembali lemarinya.

"Sudah malam, Kei harus tidur karena besok sekolah. " ujar Sasuke, meletakan selimut coklat di kasur. Kemudian meraih mainan mobil-mobilan Kei dan meletakkannya di meja terdekat. Dan beralih mengangkat tubuh Kei dan membawanya ke kasur tanpa mendapat penolakan dari Kei.

Sasuke ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sambing Kei, begitu putranya tidur terlentang. Namun detik berikutnya Kei mendudukan dirinya dan menatap Sasuke. "Sebelum tidur, _Kaa-san_ biasanya membuatkan Kei susu. Aku ingin minum susu. " ujarnya.

"Untuk malam ini saja, absen dulu minum susunya. " gumam Sasuke pelan dengan kedua bola matanya yang tertutup, rasa kantuk sudah menyambangi ayah satu anak ini.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum minum susu. "

"Aku mengantuk Kei, " gumam Sasuke yang masih belum membuka matanya.

"Kalau begitu bilang pada Nenek untuk membuatkan susu untukku! " suruhnya. Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya, putranya seenaknya saja menyuruh. Sasuke mendengus kemudian membuka ke dua bola matanya, sang Ayah perlahan mendudukkan badannya dan memandang Kei.

"Setelah minum susu kauharus tidur ya. " ucap Sasuke yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Kei.

Sasuke beranjak keluar dari kamarnya, menuju dapur.

"_Kaa-san_ mana? " tanyanya kepada Itachi, saat Sasuke melihat kakaknya di dapur meminum air putih.

"Baru saja pergi dengan _Tou-san_, menjenguk istri paman Izuna yang keguguran di rumah sakit. " Sasuke mengangguk kemudian membuka kulkas. Tangan putihnya meraih susu bubuk yang terbungkus rapi dengan gambar Sapi dan buah jeruk.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan. "Mau kau apakan susu Ibu hamil milik Konan, eh? "

Dan Sasuke seketika berjengit lantas membalik bungkus susu bubuk yang ada di tangannya dan membacanya.

Susu Ibu hamil dengan rasa jeruk.

"Konan sudah minum susu tadi, kau mau apa dengan itu? " ujar Itachi seraya menghampiri adiknya.

"_Mendokusei,_ apa tidak ada susu untuk Kei? " ujarnya sedikit malu karena salah mengambil susu.

"Ooh ... jadi putramu ingin minum susu, " gumam Itachi. Kakak dari Sasuke itu membuka lemari atas samping kulkas. "Hmmm, aku pernah melihat _Kaa-san_ menyimpan susu untuk anak-anak di sini, " ucapnya sembari mencari.

"Nah, ini dia! " ujarnya begitu mendapati kaleng susu bergambar bocah kecil meminum susu dengan senyum lebarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ucapkan terima kasih untuk Itachi yang membatu mencari kaleng susu sekaligus menyeduhkan susu ke dalam gelas untuk Kei. Putra Uchiha Sasuke itu meminum dengan perlahan susu hangat yang sudah dibawakan oleh ayahnya. Sasuke diam menunggu putranya menandaskan susu hangatnya.

"Terima kasih _tou-chan,_ " Kei menyerahkan gelas susu yang telah kosong kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidurlah! " Sasuke menerima gelas uluran dari Kei dan membawanya keluar.

Mungkin Sasuke pikir, sekembalinya Ia meletakkan gelas susu yang telah kosong, putranya itu akan segera tidur. Namun nyatanya ketika Sasuke memasuki kamarnya, Kei malah asik berguling kesana-kemari di kasur. Membuat Sasuke mendengus geli.

"Ayo tidur Kei, " Sasuke memindahkan tubuh Kei yang berguling ke samping, meletakkannya di tengah. Menyelimuti Kei dengan selimut coklat tebal. Setelah itu, Sasuke juga ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kei.

Melihat putranya menurut, Sasuke memejamkan ke dua matanya.

Nyatanya, bocah berumur 5th itu, belum memejamkan matanya. Kei malah bermain dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. Detik berikutnya Kei berguling mendekati Sasuke.

"_Tou-chan,_ " panggilnya.

"Hn? " respon kecil Sasuke, dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Aku terbiasa dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur. " lanjut Kei.

Sasuke terdiam, " ... "

"_Otou-san,_ " panggilnya lagi sembari mencolek pipi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa mendongeng, sebaiknya Kei tidur saja. " gumam Sasuke yang merasa tidak terganggu dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Kei mengerucutkan bibirnya, melihat Sasuke yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ia pun kembali berguling. Mata hitamnya menelusuri kamar Sasuke. Melihat tidak ada satupun yang menarik, Ia pun bernyanyi.

"Cicak cicak di dinding, "

Uchiha Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya, mendengar suara nyanyian.

"Diam-diam merayap, datang seekor nyamuk! Hup! Lalu di tangkap~ "

Prok prok prok!

"Astaga kau belum tidur?! " ujar Sasuke. Sang Ayah menatap putranya dengan menyanggah tangan kanannya dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat mengantuk. Kei menoleh dan hanya menatap Sasuke dengan mata bulatnya.

"Kei tidak bisa tidur, " ucap putranya.

Oh, astaga. Ia baru saja tiba dari Madrid dan langsung menjemput putranya dan sama sekali belum istirahat. Sasuke lelah, dan sangat mengantuk, namun ternyata tidak mudah bagi Sasuke menidurkan putranya.

Lihat saja mata hitam bulat Kei yang menatapnya polos. Hampir saja Sasuke memasuki alam mimpinya kalau saja Ia tak mendengar suara nyayian putranya dan tepuk tangan dari Kei. Putranya itu malah asik bernyanyi, dengan kedua tangannya yang saling bertepuk tangan.

'Hoamm ... '

Sasuke melirik putranya yang ternyata menguap kecil. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena mengantuk.

"Kau sudah menguap, ayo tidur! " Sasuke merebahkan kembali tubuhnya, dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak dibacakan dongeng. " rengeknya pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke dengan terpaksa kembali membuka matanya.

"_Tou-san_ tidak bisa mendongeng. Sini biar _Tou-san_ peluk! " Sasuke menarik tubuh mungil putranya agar mendekat padanya namun Kei malah menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau! "

Sasuke mendesah lelah, Ia pun mendudukan tubuhnya dan mengusap wajahnya. "Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak bisa mendongeng, " gumam Sasuke dengan pelan. Gurat kelelahan tergambar jelas di raut tampannya.

"Oh, astaga! Bahkan ini sudah dini hari dan kau belum juga tidur Kei? " ucap Sasuke yang sempat melirik jam di samping tempat tidurnya dan Ia cukup terkejut ketika jam sudah menunjukan dini hari.

"Telpon _Kaa-chan_ saja untuk membacakan dongeng untukku. " ucap Kei dengan santai. Tangan mungilnya memeluk guling bergambar bebek. Ayahnya terdiam, bingung barus bagaimana.

Sasuke lantas berdiri. Jam terus berdetak, dan putranya tak kunjung memejamkan matanya. Padahal besok Kei juga harus sekolah, sungguh ini tidak baik untuk anaknya. Kembali Sasuke melirik putranya yang kini malah duduk memainkan rubiknya.

Sasuke berjalan meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

Cukup lama Sasuke menunggu sambungan telponnya terhubung hingga akhirnya suara wanita yang ternyata Sakura, menyambutnya.

"_Moshi-moshi,_ "

"Ini aku. "

"Sasuke-_san?_ "

"Hn. Kei tidak mau tidur kalau belum dibacakan dongeng. Aku tidak bisa mendongeng. Jadi ... lakukan sesuatu agar Kei tidur. " ucap Sasuke. Ada jeda sejenak pada sambungan ponselnya.

"Berikan ponselnya pada Kei. " ujar Sakura diseberang telponnya.

Sasuke menurut, Ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kei yang mendapat pandangan bingung dari Kei. "Dari Sakura, " ujar Sasuke.

Seketika Kei langsung berseru senang. Bocah itu sedang berbicara entah apa dengan Sakura di sambungan telpon. Sasuke memilih meletakkan mainan Kei. Setelahnya Sasuke memutuskan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya melihat putranya juga ikut merebahkan tubuhnya masih dengan ponsel Sasuke di pipinya. Sembari mengawasi Kei yang sepertinya sedang dibacakan dongeng oleh Sakura.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit berlalu. Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya namun Ia sama sekali tidak tidur, Ia masih terjaga.

Merasa tidak ada gerakan berarti di sampingnya, Sasuke membuka kedua bola matanya. Ia lirik putranya yang terbaring di sampingnya.

Dan benar saja, Kei sudah jatuh tertidur dengan napas teratur. Putranya itu tidur sambil memeluk guling, dengan ponsel Sasuke yang tergelatak begitu saja. Sasuke meraih ponselnya yang ternyata masih terhubung. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun ayah dari Uchiha Kei itu langsung mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

Berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur Kei dan membenahi selimut kemudian mencium kening putranya sayang. Sejenak, Sasuke pandangi wajah polos Kei yang tertidur dengan napas teratur. Kemudian seulas senyum tipis tersemat di bibir Sasuke. "Jika sedang tidur seperti ini, kau jadi mirip dengan Hikari. " gumam Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke menguap kecil, sepertinya kantuk kembali menyerangnya. Lantas pria bertubuh tinggi itu bangkit berjalan ke sisi ranjang satunya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Mengistirahatkan badannya yang memang sama sekali belum istirahat sejak kepulangannya dari Madrid. Ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, menyelami alam mimipi yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Gomen kalau mengecewakan :(


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

'Naruto' belong

Masashi Kishimoto

Story JJ Ichiro

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura X Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

Warning! Ooc, typo, eyd dipertanyakan, alur berantakan dan teman-temannya :D

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak suka? TIDAK USAH BACA!

Silakan angkat kaki dan lambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura kembali melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya di Rumah Sakit sebagai dokter. Sudah sepekan sejak Kei ikut dengan Sasuke namun tak membuatnya terus terpuruk seperti sebelumnya ketika untuk pertama kalinya Kei dibawa Sasuke. Kini Sakura harus mulai terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini, dimana Ia tak mungkin lagi bisa menghabiskan waktu penuh bersama Kei. Sakura juga tidak boleh egois. Bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke adalah ayah biologis Kei dan yah ... sudah saatnya Sakura memberi waktu untuk kebersamaan Sasuke dan Kei. Meskipun berat, Sakura harus menerima keadaan dengan lapang dada.

Cklek'

"Sudah mau pulang? " tanya Ino yang berdiri memegang gagang pintu ruangan Sakura.

"Hmm. Kau sudah datang, " gumam Sakura. Wanita bersurai pink itu merapikan tas kerjanya. Shiff malamnya sudah selesai jadi Ia bersiap-siap untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Wanita bersurai pirang panjang itu mengangguk.

"Kulihat beberapa hari ini Kei diantar ayahnya ya? " ucap Ino melipat tangannya di dada dan menyandar pada pintu. Sakura meliriknya sebentar kemudian menumpuk kertas-kertas di mejanya dengan rapi. "Sasuke-_san_ sudah pulang, dan sudah saatnya Kei kembali dengan ayahnya. "

"Kei tidak menangis dan mencarimu seperti waktu itu? " tanya Ino lagi.

Sakura diam sejenak, kemudian meraih tas kerjanya. "Sasuke-_san_ tidak menghubungiku, mungkin Kei sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan Sasuke-_san._ " Sakura berjalan menghampiri Ino. Mengerti sahabatnya sudah selesai berkemas, Ino menyingkir sejenak dari pintu ruangan Sakura untuk mengunci ruangannya.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Sakura setelah selesai mengunci ruangan kerjanya. "Aku pun juga harus menyesuaikan diri tanpa Kei mulai sekarang. " ujarnya sambil berlalu. Ino hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah sahabatnya itu. Dengan melihat raut wajah Sakura saja Ino sudah tau bahwa sahabatnya itu mencoba tegar dengan kenyataan yang harus Sakura terima. Siapa yang tak terluka hatinya, mengetahui jika anak yang telah kau rawat sejak bayi ternyata bukanlah anak kandungmu. Dan dengan tiba-tiba orangtua dari bayi yang kau rawat meminta hak asuhnya. Oh! Sandiwara konyol macam apa ini! Rasanya Ino ingin tertawa keras! Sungguh, terkadang Ino berpikir mungkinkah ini sandiwara atau mereka sedang bermimpi. Ino tak sanggup melihat kesedihan di wajah Sakura. Oh, apa _Kami-sama_ sedang menghukum sahabatnya? Ditinggal suami dan sekarang dipisahkan dengan putranya?

Jangan bercanda! Sejauh yang Ino kenal sebagai sahabatnya. Sakura adalah wanita baik-baik, dia ramah, dan sering membantu siapa saja yang sedang kesusahan. Tapi, Ino tak menyangka kenapa nasib sahabatnya seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya! " seruan dari Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Ino menoleh kemudian tersenyum kecil saat Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kecil menghampiri mobil merahnya. Istri dari Shikamaru Nara itu mendesah kecil, "Aku selalu berdo'a untuk kebahagiaanmu Sakura. Tetaplah semangat menjalani hari-harimu. Aku yakin suatu saat _Kami-sama_ akan memberimu kebahagian yang lebih sebagai ganti kesedihanmu selama ini. "

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil merah Sakura berhenti disebuah sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Ya, Sakura memang sengaja menghentikan mobilnya di sekolah taman kanak-kanak untuk melihat Kei yang sudah sepekan ini belum Sakura jumpai. Sakura menepikan mobilnya tak jauh dari gedung taman kanak-kanak. Dengan tenang matanya menelusuri setiap orang yang berlalu-lalang di depan gerbang sekolahan.

Dan bibir tipisnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman saat matanya melihat sosok putranya yang sudah sepekan ini tak berjumpa dengannya. Kei berdiri di depan gerbang dengan seragam kotak-kotaknya. Sakura melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap akan turun dari mobil. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat matanya juga melihat pria bertubuh tinggi dengan stelan jas biru berdiri di depan Kei.

Sasuke.

Terlihat Sasuke sedang berbicara entah apa yang dibalas oleh Kei dengan anggukan kepala. Sakura hanya diam memperhatikan dari jauh.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengusap puncak kepala Kei. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu berjongkok, kemudian Kei mencium pipinya. Setelahnya, Kei berjalan memasuki sekolah dengan Sasuke yang berdiri memperhatikan Kei.

.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, "Sepertinya, kau memang menikmati kebersamaanmu dengannya yaa ... " gumamnya. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri memperhatikan Kei. Kembali Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kemudi mobil.

Dan detik berikutnya, Sakura memasang kembali sabuk pengaman mobilnya dengan tergesa kemudian menjalankan mobilnya pergi dari gedung taman kanak-kanak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja samanya semuanya! " Sakura membungkukkan badannya kepada semua anggota tim operasi bedah jantung yang baru saja melaksanakan tugas.

"_Ha'i-sensei!_ " semua anggotanya juga membungkukkan badannya kepada Sakura.

Sakura keluar dari ruang operasi yang langsung disambut oleh keluarga pasien.

"Bagaimana opersainya dokter? "

Sakura menurunkan maskernya, "Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar, " ujarnya dengan senyum manis.

"_Yokatta_ ... _arigatou_ _sensei,_ " Sakura mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Dokter cantik bersurai pink itu memasuki sebuah ruangan untuk menanggalkan baju operasinya.

Sakura melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan jam sudah memasuki waktu makan siang. Ia pun keluar dari ruang ganti menuju ruangannya.

"Haruno-_sensei!_ " Sakura menoleh,

"Ah, Inuzuka-_sensei!_ " seru Sakura menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat sosok dokter wanita bersurai coklat panjang menghampirinya. Inuzuka Hana.

"Kudengar kau baru saja selesai operasi? " tanya Hana.

"Ya, baru saja. " ujar Sakura. Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau pasti belum makan siang kan? Bagaimana kalau ikut denganku saja? Kita makan siang bersama. " tawar Hana.

"Ah, tidak terima kasih. " ucap Sakura merasa tidak enak.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu ... " Hana menyenggol bahu Sakura main-main.

"Hana! " teriak seorang dokter cantik bersurai hitam pendek dengan antusias.

"Ah! Ayo, mereka sudah menunggu! " Hana langsung saja menyeret lengan Sakura.

"Eh? Tapi! " kejut Sakura. Wanita bersurai pink itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lantaran Hana yang begitu saja menyeretnya keluar menuju mobil hitam yang sudah menunggunya.

"Masuklah! " perintah Hana, wanita bersurai coklat itu lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil kemudian tangannya melambai menyuruh Sakura masuk. Sudah terlanjur keluar, Sakura nurut sajalah, Ia pun duduk di sebelah Hana dan menutup pintu mobil. Mobil melaju meninggalkan pelataran rumah sakit.

"Sekali-kali makan siang bersama tidak buruk kan _senpai?_ " ujar Matsuri, dokter gigi bersurai coklat pendek sembari melirik Sakura dari kaca mobil di atasnya.

"Benar _senpai,_ tadi saja kami mengajak Ino-_senpai,_ tapi dia bilang ingin makan siang bersama suaminya. " sambar Moegi, dokter kulit yang duduk di sebelah Matsuri yang sedang menyetir.

"Umm. " Sakura pun hanya mengangguk, sekali-kali tidak apalah.

Mobil yang dikendarai Matsuri melaju melewati jejeran toko di tepi jalan. Dan ketika mobil melewati sebuah sekolah taman kanak-kanak Sakura langsung teringat Kei. Ah, putranya pasti sudah pulang bersama Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa memandang sekolah dimana putranya biasanya belajar bersama teman-temannya.

Namun, matanya tak sengaja menatap seorang anak kecil berjongkok memainkan batu, dengan masih menggunakan seragam taman kanak-kanak. Sakura tidak tau itu siapa karena anak itu terlihat menunduk dan ketika Sakura mencoba memperhatikan lagi, matanya terbelalak begitu tau siapa sosok anak kecil memakai seragam taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Berhenti! " ujar Sakura tiba-tiba, membuat Hana yang duduk di sebelahnya menatapnya bingung.

"Matsuri, tolong berhenti. " ujar Sakura lagi, dan akhirnya Matsuri menghentikan mobilnya.

"Ada apa _senpai?_ " tanya Matsuri bingung.

"Aku turun di sini saja. " ucap Sakura, bersiap membuka pintu mobil, namun Hana menahannya. "Kenapa? Sebentar lagi kita sampai di restoran Yakiniku, " ujar Hana.

"Maaf, tapi aku ada urusan mendadak. " ucap Sakura dengan nada menyesal kepada ketiga rekannya yang tengah menatapnya.

"Ahhh ... aku tau pasti kau juga sudah ada janji dengan kekasihmu kan? " goda Moegi.

"Eh? Tidak aku - " Sakura mencoba menjelaskannya namun Matsuri menyelanya, "Ahh, kami mengerti ko' _senpai,_ Hana-_senpai_ biarkan saja Sakura-_senpai_ pergi bersama kekasihnya, pasti kekasihnya sudah menunggunya. " ucap Matsuri dengan nada menggoda.

"Hmm ... baiklah, " gumam Hana akhirnya. Sungguh Sakura bingung menjelaskannya bagaimana, rekannya salah tangkap tentangnya yang mengira sudah membuat janji dan berakhir dengan godaan dari Matsuri dan Moegi. Namun akhirnya Sakura tak mau ambil pusing, wanita cantik bersurai merah muda itu segera keluar menundukkan wajahnya singkat pada rekannya kemudian berlari menghampiri seorang anak yang tadi Ia lihat.

"Kei, "

Bocah laki-laki yang masih berjongkok memainkan batu itu mendongak dan seketika senyum bahagia tersemat di bibir mungilnya.

"_Okaa-chan!_ " teriaknya, Kei pun berdiri dan langsung menghampiri Sakura kemudian memeluknya erat.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Dielusnya surai hitam Kei. Yah, Sakura memang tidak salah liat saat Sakura melihat bocah berseragam taman kanak-kanak yang berjongkok memainkan batu ialah Kei. Tadinya Sakura tidak tau kalau itu Kei karena Kei yang menunduk sehingga wajahnya tidak begitu jelas, namun ketika Sakura memperhatikan surai Kei yang mencuat, wanita bersurai pink itu langsung mengasumsikan bahwa itu Kei.

"Ayahmu belum menjemput? " tanya Sakura, Kei mendongak menatap Sakura kemudian menggeleng.

"_Kaa-chan_ datang untuk menjemputku yaa? Pasti _Tou-chan_ yang menyuruh kan? " ujar Kei dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak sayang, _Kaa-chan_ tadi tak sengaja melihat Kei sendirian jadi _K__aa-chan_ menghapirimu. " jelas Sakura.

"_Tou-chan_ lama sekali menjemputku, teman-temanku saja sudah pulang dari tadi, " gumam Kei.

Ini sudah lewat jam pulang Kei, bahkan sekolah pun sudah sepi kenapa Sasuke belum juga menjemput Kei? Kemana sebenarnya pria itu? Pasti Kei sudah lama menunggu Sasuke.

"_Kaa-chan_ Kei lapar, " Sakura menoleh menatap Kei. Ah benar bahkan ini sudah masuk jam makan siang Kei pasti lapar.

Sakura tersenyum, "Baiklah, kita makan. " ujarnya dan Kei pun berseru senang.

"Yeiy! "

.

Setelah selesai makan dan bermain sebentar, Sakura dan Kei kembali ke sekolah, siapa tau Sasuke menunggu di sana. Namun setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Sasuke tak kunjung datang, dan Sakura juga sudah waktunya kembali ke rumah sakit. Namun Sakura juga tidak akan membiarkan Kei menunggu Sasuke sendirian.

Karena Sasuke tak kunjung datang, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk mengantar Kei ke kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menggeram rendah, pemimpin perusahaan Chidori itu berulang kali menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke sudah sangat terlambat menjemput putranya karena Ia tak bisa meninggalkan rapat yang sedang Ia pimpin. Proyek terbaru perusahaannya haruslah Ia yang menjelaskan semuanya sesuai konsep yang sudah Ia rancang. Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan rapat agar Ia bisa menjemput putranya, tapi rapat yang Ia pimpin berjalan lambat dan Ia pun harus berkonsentrasi penuh agar rapat segera selesai dan Ia bisa menjemput Kei.

Dan getaran ponselnya mengalihkan perhatian pria satu anak itu. Sasuke sedikit menghela napas lega ketika Ia mendapati Sakura mengiriminya pesan.

From : Sakura

Kau belum menjemput Kei? Aku melihatnya sendirian di sekolah. Dia lapar dan aku mengajaknya untuk makan siang. Terlalu lama mengunggumu yang tak kunjung datang, aku memutuskan mengntarkan Kei ke kediamanmu.

Tanpa membalasnya Sasuke mematikan ponselnya dan kembali fokus pada layar besar di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Sasuke-_san,_ kau belum menjemput Kei? Kalau begitu biar aku yang menjemputnya, '

'Sasuke-_san,_ biar aku yang akan menjemput Kei, '

'Hari ini Kei pulang bersamaku. '

'Sasuke-_san_ ... '

'Sasuke-_san_ ... '

'Sasuke-_san_ ... '

'Sasuke-_san_ ... '

'Sasuke-_san_ ... '

Brak!

Uzumaki Naruto terlonjak kaget dari duduknya mendapati sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja.

"Yak! biasa saja dong! tiba-tiba menggebrak meja, kau marah aku mengunjungi kantormu di saat kau sibuk hah!? " sungut Naruto yang sudah mencak-mencak menatap Sasuke yang duduk diam di kursi kebanggaannya.

Bagaimana tidak sewot? Niat Naruto mengunjungi Sasuke karena pria bersurai pirang itu memang ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke dan ada sedikit yang perlu Naruto bicarakan tentang perusahaan, makanya Naruto mengunjungi Sasuke di kantornya yang memang Sasuke sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Awalnya mereka mengobrol biasa-biasa saja, sampai ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Melihat Sasuke yang sibuk dengan ponselnya, Naruto pun juga memainkan ponselnya sampai tiba-tiba Naruto terlonjak kaget akibat gebrakan dari Sasuke dan raut wajah sahabatnya yang berubah dingin dengan rahang kokohnya yang mengeras seperti menahan emosi.

"Oi! Sasuke, " panggil Naruto takut-takut.

"Dia pikir, Dia itu siapa! " desis Sasuke. Pria bersurai hitam itu mengepalkan sebelah tangannya yang ada di meja. Sedangkan Naruto menatapnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu? "

Napas Sasuke sedikit memburu, "Seenaknya saja membawa putraku, kaupikir aku akan diam saja?! " desis Sasuke.

Melihat sahabatnya yang tengah diliputi emosi, Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sasuke dengan menepuk pundak sahabatnya pelan.

"O-oi Sasuke, tenangkan dirimu. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? " ada gurat kekawatiran di wajah Naruto melihat kondisi Sasuke yang sudah pasti ada sesuatu yang menganggu sahabatnya.

Sasuke mencoba mengatur napasnya. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi ini melonggarkan kaitan dasinya. Dan dihempaskannya punggung tegapnya pada sandaran kursi kebanggaannya dengan sedikit mengurut pelipisnya agar sedikit tenang. Melihat Sasuke yang mulai tenang, Naruto kembali duduk. Untuk sesaat mereka saling terdiam.

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

Sasuke menghela napas pelan, "Sakura. " gumam Sasuke.

"Sakura? Ada apa dengannya? " tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sampai saat ini dia masih saja mendekati putraku Naruto. "

Naruto mengeryitkan dahinya, suami dari Hinata ini ingin bertanya namun Sasuke menyelanya.

"Aku tidak suka dia mendekati putraku. " putus Sasuke.

Dan Naruto mengerti sekarang, mungkin kekesalan Sasuke tadi berkaitan dengan Sakura.

Naruto berdehem sejenak kemudian berkata. "Bukankah itu wajar. Maksudku, Sakura yang selama ini merawat Kei sejak Kei kecil dan dia pasti menganggap Kei sebagai putranya juga. Dia pasti merindukan Kei jadi- "

"Tapi hak asuh sudah jatuh ke tanganku _Dobe!_ Dan itu artinya Sakura tidak berhak atas Kei! " jawab Sasuke cepat menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto mengusap lehernya gugup, menyadari nada bicara Sasuke yang sedikit tinggi. Naruto takut Ia akan salah bicara dan malah membuat Sasuke kembali emosi.

"A-aku tahu hak asuh Kei jatuh padamu. Ya ... mungkin Sakura hanya mendekati Kei karena rindu bukan untuk merebut Kei. "

Sasuke kembali mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tidak. Kau salah Naruto. "

"Sejak Kei tinggal bersamaku, aku selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk putraku. Aku ingin putraku tahu bahwa akulah ayahnya, bukan hanya sebagai ucapan 'Ayah' tapi menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidup Kei. "

"Tapi kenapa selalu Sakura Sakura dan Sakura yang dia cari. Apa yang istimewa dari Sakura? Di sini aku ayahnya! "

"Itu karena Kei sudah bersama dengan Sakura sejak kecil. Perasaan mereka sudah terhubung. " Ujar Naruto, menyela perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa dengan kau yang sebagai ayah kandungnya yang baru saja bertemu, Kei akan langsung nyaman denganmu begitu? Itu tidak bisa Sasuke, " Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau tidak bisa mengamsumsikan putramu akan nyaman denganmu secepat itu. Itu butuh proses. Dan kau tidak bisa menyalahkan begitu saja kepada Sakura. Walau bagaimana pun juga putramu menganggap Sakura adalah ibunya. " tutur Naruto dengan tenang. Walaupun Naruto itu pribadi yang berisik dan bertingkah konyol, namun sahabat jabriknya ini juga bisa serius dan ini yang membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman menjadi sahabat Naruto.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan ujung matanya. "Jadi menurutmu aku harus membiarkan dia terus-teruan mendekati putraku? Sekali dua kali tak masalah bagiku, tapi jika setiap hari aku tak bisa membiarkannya. Semakin lama putraku bersamanya maka, katakan selamat tinggal untukku yang tak bisa memiliki putraku seutuhnya. Dan maaf saja, aku tak mau itu terjadi. "

Naruto bungkam mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke.

Memang, sejak Sasuke mengizinkan Sakura untuk menjeput Kei, itu pun dengan terpaksa Ia lakukan karena saat itu Sasuke tidak bisa karena disibukkan dengan rapat. Sakura jadi sering mengiriminya pesan dan meminta untuk menjemput Kei. Dan sialnya Sasuke tidak bisa menolak karena memang Ia tengah sibuk-sibuknya mempromosikan produk terbaru perusahaannya.

Semakin dibiarkan semakin membuat Sasuke muak karena beberapa kali juga Sakura pergi bersama putranya tanpa memberitahu padanya dulu, yah meskipun putranya akan pulang pada sore harinya namun tetap saja Sasuke tidak suka. Bahkan putranya terang-terangan mengatakan padanya bahwa Kei tak mau menggunakan jasa supir untuk menjemputnya dan Kei malah menginginkan biar Sakura saja yang menjemputnya. Sasuke memang sengaja menyuruh supir untuk menjemput Kei pulang namun putranya malah menolak. Dan itu semakin membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Ini semua berawal dari kesalahanmu Sasuke, " gumam Naruto. Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?! " ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang ditinggikan.

Naruto menghela napas sejenak, kemudian menumpukan kedua lengannya di meja.

"Kalau saja saat itu kau tidak memberikan putramu pada Sakura, mungkin ini semua tak akan terjadi. "

Memori Sasuke berputar pada kejadian 5th lalu dimana Ia dengan mudahnya memberikan putranya kepada Mebuki.

Ia pun menundukkan wajahnya. Apa yang Naruto katakan itu benar, kalau saja saat itu Ia tak memberikan putranya pada Mebuki pasti sekarang hidupnya akan menyenangkan bersama putranya.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa dengan mudahnya kau memberikan anakmu pada Sakura? " ada jeda sejenak dari Naruto.

"Seandainya saat itu aku tahu, aku pasti akan mencegahmu. Tapi kau menyembunyikan semua dari kami. Ayahmu, Ibumu, Itachi-nii dan aku. " Sasuke tertunduk dan meremas surai hitamnya.

Saat kelahiran Kei yang juga kematian istrinya Hikari, Sasuke benar-benar terpukul ditambah hubungan dengan keluarganya sedang tidak baik(penjelasan ada di chap1). Di samping itu batinnya terusik melihat Mebuki yang menangisi nasib putrinya yang baru saja kehilangan suami dan sekarang kehilangan anaknya. Entah kenapa Sasuke berani memberikan putranya saat itu juga pada Mebuki.

"Kau tahu ... saat itu aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku terlarut dengan kematian istriku dan aku tak bisa merawat anakku sendiri. " raut wajah pemimpin perusahaan itu berubah sendu.

Naruto menemukan ada gurat kesedihan di wajah Sasuke. Sorot mata Sasuke yang meredup, suara berat Sasuke yang melemah menandakan sahabatnya sedang dalam kondisi terpuruk apalagi jika berkaitan dengan mendiang istrinya.

"Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin jika memberikan anakku padanya suatu saat anakku akan merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu bukan denganku yang hidup sebatang kara. Tapi setelah beberapa tahun berlalu aku menyadari kebodohanku sendiri. Aku tak memenuhi janjiku pada Hikari untuk menjaga anakku. Dan saat itu juga aku ... menyesal. "

Naruto memandang iba sang sahabat. Perlahan Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk lengan Sasuke.

"Semuanya butuh proses Sasuke. Jangan khawatir, Kei adalah darah dagingmu sudah pasti kalian mempunyai sebuah ikatan apapun yang terjadi. "

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kepadanya. Yah, apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar, itu semua butuh proses tinggal bagaimana Sasuke menjalankan ke depannya supaya Kei mengakui bahwa Sasuke itu Ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Sakura menunggu Kei dari dalam mobil merahnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sekolah Kei. Begitu melihat sosok Kei dan beberap murid yang mulai keluar karena jam belajar telah usai dari gerbang sekolah taman kanak-kanaknya, Sakura segera turun dan menghampirinya.

"Kei! " panggilnya.

Bocah laki-laki dengan seragam olahraganya itu menoleh, "_Kaa-chan!_ " serunya riang.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian mengusap sayang surai hitam mencuat Kei.

"Ini. " Sakura menatap burung origami yang Kei tunjukkan padanya.

"Tadi _sensei_ mengajari kami membuat origami loh, " tutur Kei.

"Wah, bagus sekali! Kei semakin pintar yah, " puji Sakura membuat Kei tersenyum bangga.

"Tapi, Tami kesulitan saat membuat origami jadi aku yang membantunya. "

Sakura tersenyum, "Itu bagus, sesama teman harus saling membantu yaa ... "

Kei mengangguk. "Hu'um. "

"Kei. "

Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menghampiri Kei dan Sakura.

"_Tou-chan,_ " sapa Kei.

"Aku tidak terlambat menjemputmu kan? Sepertinya baru saja keluar. " ucap Sasuke yang sempat memperhatikan beberapa orangtua yang lalu-lalang menjemput putra-putrinya.

"Kami memang baru saja keluar. " jawab Kei.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang, "

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Kei, namun Kei masih belum beranjak. "Kita pulang bersama saja dengan _Kaa-chan,_ iya kan? " ujarnya sembari menatap Sakura.

"Tidak Kei. _Tou-san,_ akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. "

Putra sulung Uchiha Sasuke itu menekukkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke.

Sakura yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan pun bersua, "Tak apa Kei, _Tou-san_ mu sudah menjemput. Dan ... sepertinya _Kaa-chan_ juga harus kembali ke rumah sakit. " Kei pun mengerti karena Ia tahu Sakura adalah seorang dokter yang harus siap di rumah sakit.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Kei pergi dulu yah ... " pamit Kei. Sakura mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

Sasuke menggandeng Kei menuju mobil dan membatu Kei naik ke dalam. Sakura pun membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menuju mobilnya.

"Tunggu! "

Namun suara Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Dokter ahli bedah itu menatap tanya Sasuke.

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau tidak perlu menjemput putraku lagi. " ujar Sasuke dengan penekanan pada 'putraku' membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa? Ah, aku sama sekali tak merasa kerepotan. Aku masuk shiff malam jadi paginya aku bisa menjemput Kei. " jawab Sakura dengan ringan.

"Bukan itu. Aku yang akan menjemput Kei. " ucap Sasuke dengan datarnya. Sakura terdiam.

"Hmm ... yah aku mengerti. " ucap Sakura dengan senyum canggung.

Hening ...

"Kau tahu ... "

"Eh? " Sakura menatap pria yang berdiri memasukkan kedua tangganya dalam saku celana bahannya.

"Jika kau ingin menanam rumput yang bagus, pastikan dengan memberinya pupuk terbaik dan jangan biarkan rumput liar tumbuh subur disekitarnya. " ujar Sasuke dengan datarnya.

Sakura tak mengerti apa yang Sauke katakan. "Apa? "

"Namun jika rumput liar sudah terlanjur tumbuh subur, maka yang perlu dilakukan ialah membasmi sampai ke akar-akarnya. " lanjut Sasuke. Dan tanpa berkata lagi, pemimpin Perusahaan Chidori itu membalikkan badannya melangkah menuju mobilnya.

"Apa yang dia katakan? " gumam Sakura. Ia menatap penuh tanya mobil Sasuke yang perlahan melaju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju ruang Tsunade-_sensei_ sang Kepala rumah sakit untuk memberikan laporan. Sampai suara Tayuya yang bertugas dibagian informasi memanggilnya dan Sakura pun menghampirinya.

"Ada titipan untuk anda, " ujar Tayuya, memberikan amplop coklat kepada Sakura.

"Dari siapa? " Sakura meraih surat tersebut dan membalik-balikkannya.

"Tidak tercantum nama pengirimnya. "

Sakura mengangguk. "Ok, terima kasih. "

Dokter bersurai pink itu membuka amplop tersebut, dan Ia begitu terkejut mendapati isi dari amplop tersebut. Diraihnya surat kecil dalam amplop tersebut kemudian membacanya. Detik berikutnya matanya sukses melebar.

"Sakura! "

Sakura melirik dan menemukan Ino yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya.

"Kau mau kemana? " tanya Sakura. Ino melepaskan rangkulannya kemudian menunjukkan sebuah laporan di tangannya.

"Memberikan laporan untuk Tsunade-_sensei,_ "

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku menitip padamu? Aku juga memberikan laporan untuk Tsunade-_sensei_ tapi aku ada urusan mendadak. " ujar Sakura.

"Ya, baiklah memang urusan apa sih? " tanya Ino. Sakura segera memberikan laporannya pada Ino.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, terima kasih sebelumnya. " setelahnya Sakura langsung berlari keluar dari rumah sakit yang membuat Ino geleng-geleng kepala.

Sakura berlari menghampiri mobilnya, menit berikutnya mobil merah Sakura meninggalkan pelataran Konoha Hospital.

.

Uchiha Sasuke duduk tenang di kursi kebanggaanya, tangannya yang memegang sebuah bolpoin hitam menari indah di kertas putih dengan tulisan-tulisan indah. Sebelum dirinya terusik dengan keributan di depan pintu ruangannya.

Cklek'

Pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka begitu saja. Dan bisa Sasuke lihat, sosok Sakura dengan jas putih dokternya berdiri menatapnya dengan wajah merah menahan emosi di pintu ruangannya bersama salah satu karyawannya yang berusaha mencegahnya masuk.

"Maafkan saya Uchiha-_sama,_ tapi wanita ini memaksa masuk. "

"Tak apa, biarkan dia masuk. Kau boleh keluar, " ujar Sasuke. Karyawan tersebut membungkuk hormat kepada Sauke kemudian menutup pintu ruangan bosnya.

Raut amarah tercetak jelas di wajah Sakura sembari tangannya meremas amplop yang dibawanya dengan kuat. Sakura melangkah cepat, mengeluarkan isi dalam amplop coklat tersebut yang ternyata adalah uang dan melemparnya begitu saja di depan Sasuke.

Blar'

Sasuke memandang datar Sakura dan uang-uang kertas yang bertebaran bak hujan uang di ruangannya.

"Apa jumlah uangnya kurang? Aku bisa menambahkan tapi bukan seperti ini ca-

"Apa maksudmu memberiku uang dan menyuruhku pergi dari kota ini! " ucap Sakura dingin, memotong perkataan Sasuke. Tatapannya begitu tajam menatap Sasuke.

"Kupikir kau cukup pintar dengan surat yang kukirim. " jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Kaupikir aku wanita murahan! Kau! Aku benar-benar marah padamu Sasuke! " teriak Sakura merasa tak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke bisa mengiriminya surat seperti ini.

Bagaimana tak marah, amplop barusan adalah amplop berisi uang dengan jumlah banyak kemudian Sakura juga mendapatkan surat kecil, mungkin tulisan tangan Sasuke yang menuliskan bahwa, Sasuke akan memberinya banyak uang asal Sakura harus meninggalkan Kei dan pergi jauh dari Konoha.

Ditatapnya raut wajah Sakura yang menatapnya penuh luapan emosi. Sasuke menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja dan menatap tajam Sakura.

"Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan minggu lalu untuk berhenti mendekati Kei. Kau tak berhak dengannya, "

"Aku Ibunya! " teriak Sakura.

Sontak Sasuke berdiri, "Kau hanya Ibu asuhnya, akulah ayah kandungnya! Jadi kau tidak berhak apapun darinya! " pria satu anak ini mulai terpancing emosi.

Sakura terdiam. Hatinya bergetar mengetahui fakta yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Melihat Sakura yang terdiam, Sasuke kembali duduk di kursi kebanggaannya.

"Kenapa? "

Gumaman dari Sakura membuat Sasuke meliriknya melalui ujung matanya.

"Kenapa kau melarangku mendekati Kei? Kenapa?! " tuntut Sakura dengan luapan emosinya.

"Aku tidak suka. Karena kau ... membawa pengaruh buruk untuk putraku. " Jawab Sasuke dengan dinginnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. "Pengaruh buruk katamu! Selama ini aku mendidiknya dengan baik dan selalu mengajarkan hal-hal postif pada Kei! "

"Justru itulah. " potong Sasuke.

"Semakin kau mendekati Kei semakin bergantung pula Kei padamu. Yang ada dalam hatinya hanya Kau. Aku tidak suka. Aku hanya ingin putraku hanya menganggapku seorang, bukan orang lain. " lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Sakura terdiam sesaat mencerna perkataan Sasuke, memorinya berputar pada kejadian beberapa minggu lalu.

Saat Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk tidak usah menjemput Kei lagi sebenarnya itu sudah Sakura lakukan namun setelah beberapa hari Sakura tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada perasaan rindu kepada Kei dan Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Kei. Esoknya, Sakura mengunjungi sekolah Kei, dan benar saja Ia mendapati Kei yang berdiri sendiri menunggu jemputan. Karena lama tak kunjung datang Sakura mengajak Kei untuk jalan-jalan.

Seakan ingat sesuatu, Sakura kembali menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Jadi ... rumput liar yang kau maksud itu ... Aku?! " tebak Sakura.

Sasuke tertawa sesaat kemudian menatap Sakura dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Bagus kalau kau menyadarinya. "

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian.

Hening ...

Mereka terdiam dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Menit berikutnya, iris mata hijau teduh Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan nada bergetar Sakura berujar, "Aku tak bisa membiarkan Kei sendirian menunggumu datang. Kau selalu saja datang terlambat. Aku khawatir padanya, aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada Kei itu sebabnya aku selalu menemaninya dan membawanya jalan-jalan. Bagaimana pun juga aku yang sudah merawatnya dari kecil, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. " Sakura mengusap kasar air matanya yang perlahan turun dari mata indahnya. Pertahanannya runtuh kali ini.

Uchiha Sasuke mengabaikan air mata Sakura yang menyeruak keluar, Ia malah menatap Sakura dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Tidak cukupkah waktu sebulan kau menguasai putraku saat aku ke luar Negeri? Tak taukah kau itu serakah?! " sindir Sasuke.

Napas Sakura memburu mendengar kata yang terlontar dari mulut pria bersurai hitam itu. Ia pun kembali menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Serakah katamu?! Kau tidak tahu yang sebenarnya karena kau tidak ada saat itu! Aku berusaha menghubungimu tapi kau tak pernah mengangkatnya, Kei tidak mau tinggal di rumahmu karena tidak ada kau di sana maka dari itu Mukoto-_san_ menitipkan Kei padaku. Dan bukan hanya itu, Mikoto-_san_ juga beberapa kali menengok Kei dan kami bermain bersama. Kau tidak bisa menuduhku serakah Uchiha Sasuke! " geram Sakura.

"Aku tak peduli! " sanggah Sasuke cepat.

Sakura menatap tak percaya apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Kau jahat. Kau jahat Sasuke! " teriak Sakura dengan putus asa. Sakura tak menyangka apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya, Sasuke benar-benar melukai hatinya. 2 kali sudah Sasuke membuatnya menangis. Perasaan sedih dan kecewa menghinggapi Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Sulit sekali berbicara dengan pria yang kini duduk dengan angkuh di kursi. Sakura berusaha mengatur napasnya, Ia harus tenang. Mereka berdua sama-sama emosi, jika tidak ada salah-satu yang mengalah maka pembicaraan ini tak akan pernah selesai. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Sasuke sudah terang-terangan melarang dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Kei. Dan Sakura, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena memang Sakura tak berhak atas Kei.

Sakura menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, " gumam Sakura.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya menatap Sakura yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Mata Sakura benar-benar memerah menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu. " ada jeda sejenak dari Sakura untuk mengatur suaranya yang kentara sekali bergetar.

"Dan aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk menjauh dari kehidupan Kei dan pergi dari Konoha. " putus Sakura akhirnya. Telapak tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika bulir-bulir air matanya kembali keluar. Sungguh Sakura tak sangggup untuk berbicara.

Sasuke menatanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Perlu kau tahu Sasuke, hubungan tidak harus tercipta dari hubungan darah bukan? Walaupun aku bukanlah Ibu kandungnya, aku tetap menganggap Kei sebagai anakku sendiri. Aku menyayanginya sebagaimana seorang Ibu menyayangi anaknya. " bahu Sakura bergetar.

"Perasaanku dan Kei saling terhubung, kita punya kenangan dan perasaan satu sama lain. Itu yang membuat kami saling terbuhung. "

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan jejak air mata yang masih terlihat.

"Maaf jika selama ini aku mengusik kehidupanmu dengan Kei. Dan ... terima kasih juga sudah mengijinkanku mengajak Kei jalan-jalan selama ini. " Sakura kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika air matanya kembali mengalir. "Oh, astaga ... " desah pasrah Sakura. Wanita bersurai pink sepunggung itu sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia menyerah sekarang.

"Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan pergi dari kehidupan Kei. Kurasa ini cukup, aku pergi! "

Tak tahan dengan suasana hatinya, Sakura memutuskan keluar dari ruangan Sasuke tanpa menatap kedua mata Sasuke yang menatapnya diam. Sakura beberapa kali mengalihkan pandangannya karena air matanya yang terus keluar.

Dokter Konoha Hospital itu berjalan cepat keluar dari kantor Sasuke. Bahkan mengabaikan panggilan Itachi.

.

.

.

Cklek'

"Yo! Sasuke, "

Uchiha Sasuke menatap tanpa minat sosok Itachi yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Eh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa banyak sekali uang yang tercecer? Apa terjadi sesuatu? " tanya Itachi yang melihat Sasuke memunguti lembar demi lembar uang yang berceceran di lantai. Itachi mendekat dan ikut memunguti uang tersebut.

"Aku bertemu dengan Sakura tadi di loby keadaanya begitu kacau, apa terjadi sesuatu sebelum aku datang? " ujar Itachi.

"Bukan urusanmu. " ketus Sasuke.

Itachi memperhatikan raut wajah adiknya yang juga terlihat kacau. Itachi yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu antara Sakura dan Sasuke tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menumpahkan kesedihannya di sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu ramai. Dokter ahli bedah itu menangis, menumpahkan semua perasaan yang sudah Ia tahan. Perasaan kesal, emosi, kecewa dan sakit hati yang sempat Sakura tahan Ia tumpahkan semua. Diabaikannya pandangan dari orang yang kebetulan melintas memperhatikannya yang menangis sendirian namun Sakura tak peduli. Air matanya yang mengalir melewati pipi putihnya dan bahu yang bergetar mewakili betapa rapuhnya kondisi Sakura saat ini.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, Ia menangis menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Tak ada siapapun di sini yang bisa menenangkannya, tak ada Ino, tak ada Karin dan tak ada Mebuki. "Oh, _Kami-sama_ ... " desahnya lemah.

.

.

.

.

Setelah dirasa dirinya cukup tenang, Sakura berpikir masih ada yang harus Ia selesaikan sekarang. Ia meraih ponsel flipnya di saku jas dokternya dan menghubungi seseorang. Dan panggilan ketiga sambungan terhubung.

"_Moshi-moshi,_ keluarga Uchiha di sini. "

Sakura terdiam ketika suara dari Mikoto menyambutnya.

"Siapa ini? " tanya Mikoto karena Sakura tak kunjung menjawab.

"Ini aku, Sakura. "

"Sakura-_san!_ Ada apa tiba-tiba menelpon? " seru Mikoto.

"Hmm, bisakah aku bicara sebentar saja dengan Kei? "

"Kenapa tidak datang ke rumah saja? " saran Mikoto.

"Ah, maaf tapi aku tidak bisa. Jadi ... bagaimana? Apa Kei ada? "

"Tunggu sebentar biar aku panggilkan, "

Sakura sedikit menghela napas lega saat Mikoto mencoba memanggil Kei itu tandanya Ia bisa berbicara dengan Kei.

Dan suara khas anak laki-laki menyambutnya, betapa dengan mendengar suara Kei saja membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Halo, ini _Kaa-chan_ ya?! " ujar Kei dengan riangnya.

"Iya sayang, ini _Kaa-chan._ "

"_Kaa-chan_ mau main ke rumah ya? Kei tunggu yaa! " seru Kei di seberang telpon.

Sakura tersenyum miris, mungkin ini akan menjadi pembicaraan terakhirnya dengan Kei. "Maafkan _Kaa-chan_ ya Kei, sepertinya _Kaa-chan_ tidak bisa. "

"Kenapa? " Sakura tahu, Kei pasti sedang menekuk bibirnya kentara sekali dari nada suaranya. Ada jeda dari Sakura untuk menenangkan dirinya agar suaranya tak bergetar saat Ia berbicara dengan Kei. Bagaimana pun juga Sakura harus menyelesaikan ini semua. Meskipun berat untuk Sakura, Ia harus pasrah dan menerimanya.

"Dengar Kei, _Kaa-chan_ mendapat tugas untuk menyembuhkan orang jauh di sana. " Sakura memulai pembicaraannya namun Kei langsung menyela.

"_Kaa-chan_ akan pergi meninggalkanku yaa?! Kenapa? Selama ini Kei tidak nakal ko' Kei selalu membantu orang yang kesusahan seperti kata _Kaa-chan_-

Sakura memotong, "Bukan itu Kei, "

"Kei tahu kan pekerjaan _Kaa-chan_ sebagai dokter? Tugas _Kaa-chan_ adalah menolong orang yang sakit. Dan di sana mereka membutuhkan _Kaa-chan._ "

"Kalau begitu Kei ikut! Nanti Kei akan bilang _Tou-chan_ kalau Kei ikut _Kaa-chan_ bertugas. "

Hati Sakura bergetar mendengarnya, perlahan air matanya kembali keluar. Sakura cepat-cepat mengusapnya dan mengatur napasnya agar tenang.

"Tidak bisa Kei, di sana _Kaa-chan_ akan sibuk sekali. Dan, tidak diperbolehkan membawa anak kecil karena di sana berbahaya. "

"Tapi Kei ingin ikut _Kaa-chan,_ " gumam Kei.

"_Kaa-chan_ janji, jika tugas _Kaa-chan_ sudah selesai _Kaa-chan_ akan pulang dan menemui Kei. " ujar Sakura. Entah kapan Ia akan berjumpa kembali dengan Kei. Yang pasti Ia harus pergi dari kehidupan Kei.

"Benarkah?! "

"Tentu, tapi dengan syarat. "

"Apa itu? " tanya Kei.

"Selama _Kaa-chan_ pergi, Kei jangan nakal. Selalu bantu orang yang sedang kesusahan, dengarkan apa yang _Tou-san,_ _Baa-chan,_ dan _Jii-san_ katakan. " Sakura mengingat kebersamaanya bersama Kei. Mungkin setelah ini Ia tidak akan bisa mendengar suara riang Kei. Ia pasti akan sangat merindukan Kei.

"Makan yang banyak dan teratur, jangan lupa minum susu, belajar yang rajin supaya Kei pintar, hormati orangtua dan orang dewasa. Dan ... jangan takut jika tiba-tiba Kei terbangun dimalam hari, karena ada _Tou-san_ yang akan menjaga Kei. " nasehat Sakura.

"Apa kau mengerti Kei? " tanya Sakura.

"Ya, Kei mengerti. Tapi janji ya, _Kaa-chan_ harus pulang cepat! " tuntut Kei.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, jaga diri Kei baik-baik ya ... _Kaa-chan_ menyayangimu Kei, " bahu Sakura kembali bergetar. Perasaannya benar-benar kalut sekarang.

"Tunggu _Kaa-chan!_ " Sakura mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak memutuskan sambungan telpon, mendengar suara Kei di seberang telpon.

"Kei pasti akan rindu dengan _Kaa-chan_ ... _Kaa-chan_ tidak boleh sakit ya di sana, karena kalau sakit tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan _Kaa-chan_ selain Kei, nanti siapa yang mencium pipi _Kaa-chan_ dan memeluk _Kaa-chan_ ketika sakit? Jadi _Kaa-chan_ tidak boleh sakit. "

Sakura tertawa mendengar penuturan Kei. "Pasti sayang, sudah ya _Kaa-chan_ tutup telponnya, "

"Jangan! "

"Apa lagi Kei? "

"Kei sayang _Kaa-chan._ _Kaa-chan_ cepat pulang yah ... "

Sakura tak bisa menahannya lagi, air matanya kembali tumpah. Ia langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya. Sakura kembali menangis. Ini adalah pembicaraannya yang terakhir dengan Kei. Besok dan seterusnya Sakura tak bisa bertemu dengan Kei yang sejak kecil sudah bersamanya. Seperti kata Kei, Sakura juga pasti akan merindukan Kei. Batinnya begitu sesak memikirkan bagaimana Ia menjalani kehidupannya tanpa Kei, cahaya hidupnya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

Dan sore itu Sakura habiskan waktunya untuk menumpahkan seluruh perasaanya, mengingat semua kenangan dirinya bersama Kei.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc lagii ...

Gomen karena harus tbc lagi, entah kapan endingnya #ditimpuk.

Di sini aku jelasin sedikit karena ada yg tanya tentang karakter si kecil Kei. Jadi di sini, gue buat Kei sepolos mungkin karena memang dasarnya yang ada pada pikiran anak kecil kan cuma seneng-seneng aja kan. Dan gue kurang suka jika Kei memiliki pemikiran seperti orang dewasa. So' ngga cocok banget dengan umurnya yang baru bocah, di fic gue penggambaran Kei itu imut, ceria, dan suka dengan hal-hal yang baru yang membuat dia senang, tipe anak kecil lah.

Trus gwe sempet baca review yang bilang kpan SasuSaku nyatu? -Ngga tau deh -_- #ditimpuk tanya aja ke orangnya #nunjukSasuSaku #staytune

Thanx buat kalian yang masih nunggu fic ini.

Special thanks :

suket alang alang, exofujo12, ayuniejung, kHaLerie Hikari, Queenshila, geni luciana, hanazono yuri, Anka-Chan, Istri Kyuhyun, Ryuhara Shanchi, Resty amalia, Light B, Cal kaktus, fansanime, teeeneji, hoshinamikaze1908.

.

Ehem, gue mau ngakak dulu lah wkwkwkwk and ... Gue ngga nyangka ternyata gue bisa update fic ini berteptan dngn ultah gue. Dan buat elo #Steve nih liat update'an fic gue :D

Doa'in aja moga gue cpet dpet mood bwat ngetik lanjutan fic ini, oke! Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Salam,

JJ Ichiro


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

'Naruto' belong to

_Masashi Kishimoto _

Story JJ Ichiro

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura X Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning! Ooc, typo, alur berantakan, eyd diragukan dan kesalahan lainnya mohon dimaklumi karena saya hanya manusia biasa :D .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eugh! "

Leguhan kecil keluar dari bibir pria dengan surai hitam berantakannya. Perlahan dibukanya kelopak mata yang menampilkan iris hitam yang mampu membuat kaum hawa terpesona akan tatapannya.

Uchiha Sasuke menyipitkan matanya saat sinar mentari menerpa iris matanya melalui celah jendela kamar. Diliriknya sang malaikat kecilnya yang tertidur pulas menghadapnya, dengan telapak tangan kecilnya yang saling terkepal dan bibir kecilnya yang mengatup. Pria satu anak itu tersenyum tipis menatap betapa damainya putranya itu tidur.

Dikecunya dengan lembut kening putranya itu membuat tidur Kei agaknya sedikit terganggu dengan membuat gerakan namun hanya sebentar sebelum meringkukkan tubuh kecilnya dalam dekapan Sasuke. Kembali pria bersurai hitam itu tersenyum, lantas membalas pelukan Kei, memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Ayo bangun jagoan! " serunya rendah.

" ... "

Tak ada jawaban dan gerakan berarti dari Kei yang masih tertidur.

"Tidurmu pulas sekali, " gumam Sasuke, sembari mengusap surai hitam Kei.

Baru saja Sasuke akan kembali memejamkan matanya, namun Ia urungkan saat mendengar getaran ponselnya. Dengan enggan, Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan meraih ponselnya.

1 pesan yang ternyata dari Naruto membuatnya mendengus lantaran isi pesan Naruto yang hanya ucapan 'selamat pagi' kemudian menanyakan apakah hari ini Ia di kantor. Sasuke mengetikan sesuatu di ponselnya untuk membalas pesan Naruto dan mengirimnya. Setelahnya, diletakkannya kembali ponsel hitam pintarnya di meja samping tempat tidur lantas beranjak menuju jendela.

Sinar mentari menyapanya saat Ia menyikap tirai jendela dan membukanya, memberi semangat untuk memulai kegiatan. Tak mau kalah embun-embun kecilpun mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan memancarkan kilaunya yang indah menghiasi dedaunan. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menguap sebentar kemudian meregangkan otot tangannya tanda menikmati suasana pagi. Rasanya nyaman dan damai ketika menghirup udara dari lubang hidung masuk ke paru-paru, rasanya sungguh segar apalagi semalam hujan mengguyur Konoha, namun pagi ini sinar mentari begitu cerah.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Sasuke membalikkan badannya, menghampiri jagoan kecilnya yang masih enggan beranjak dari tidurnya.

Cup~

Dikecupnya dengan sayang kelopak mata Kei dan berbisik rendah di telinga putranya.

"Ayo bangun Kei! hari ini kauberangkat sekolah. "

Terlihat Kei menggeliat dan menggumam entah apa dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Namun Sasuke kembali menciumi kelopak mata dan pipi Kei membuat tidur putranya itu terganggu yang sukses mengerjapkan matanya.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian menjauhkan badannya begitu Kei sudah membuka matanya meskipun masih enggan beranjak dari kasur. Sementara Sasuke melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke keluar dan menghampiri Kei yang malah asik berbaring memainkan selimutnya.

"Ayo mandi dengan _Tou-san!_ " serunya sembari menyingkirkan selimut dan menggendong Kei tanpa penolakan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan kemeja merah polos yang pas ditubuhnya, Sasuke melirik Kei yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan bersama Fugaku. Sementara Mikoto menuangkan satu centong nasi goreng di piring kecil untuk Kei. Sasuke yang saat itu tengah menuangkan air putih segera memberikannya pada Kei.

"Minum! " suruhnya.

Dan dengan patuh bocah replika Sasuke itu meminumnya dengan tenang. Memang kebiasaan Sasuke selalu memberikan air putih untuk Kei minum sebelum memakan sarapannya.

"Sepertinya semalam kau lelah sekali, saat _Kaa-san_ mengetuk pintu kamarmu kau tak menjawab. " ujar Mikoto kepada Sasuke yang tengah membaca koran pagi sembari menikmati secangkir teh.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran dan menatap Mikoto. "Memangnya ada apa? " tanyanya.

Bukannya Mikoto yang menjawab melainkan sang kepala keluarga Uchiha, yakni Uchiha Fugaku. "Semalam Naruto datang, tapi sepertinya kau kelelahan. "

"Bukannya Naruto masih di Polandia? " tanya Sasuke bingung. Memang setaunya, sahabat bersurai pirang jabriknya itu, seminggu yang lalu terbang ke Polandia untuk menilik cabang perusahannya di sana yang agaknya sedang bermasalah.

Fugaku menyesap teh hijaunya sebelum menjawab, "Dia sudah pulang 2hari yang lalu, dan baru tadi malam Naruto kemari. Karena kaumungkin kelelahan jadi Ayah dan Ibu yang menemani Naruto. Kami sempat berbincang. " Sasuke mengangguk.

Pantas saja pagi tadi Naruto mengiriminya pesan. Dan memang semalam Sasuke cukup lelah dengan kerjaannya yang menumpuk hingga ketika Ia tiba di rumah dan membersihkan diri Ia langsung tidur bahkan melupakan makan malamnya.

Sasuke melipat koran paginya dan meletakkannya di meja. "Aku sudah selesai. " ujarnya sembari beranjak dari duduknya kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Minum susumu sayang ... " ujar Mikoto meletakkan segelas susu hangat untuk cucu kesayangannya yang dibalas Kei dengan anggukan kepala. Diam-diam Fugaku tersenyum tipis menatap Kei yang tengah meminum susunya.

"Apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak Kei? " tanya Fugaku, begitu Kei meletakkan susunya yang tinggal setengah. Putra dari Uchiha Sasuke itu menjilat sekilas sisa susu yang menempel di bibir kecilnya sebelum menatap Fugaku dan mengaggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidur nyenyak, karena _Baa-chan_ membacakaan dongeng sebelum tidur untuk Kei, iya kan? "

Kei melirik Mikoto kemudian nyengir.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke datang dengan jas hitam yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya. Membawa tas kerjanya juga tas sekolah Kei.

"Ayo Kei, kita berangkat! " ujarnya sembari memasang jam tangannya.

Kei menoleh kemudian mengangguk. "Uhmm. " dan turun dari kursi makan menghampiri tas sekolahnya yang masih Sasuke pegang.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali. " tanya Mikoto. Melihat gerak-gerik putra bungsunya yang sedikit terburu-buru.

"Ada rapat pagi _Kaa-san._ " ujarnya. Kemudian menyerahkan tas sekolah Kei.

"Kami berangkat dulu. " kata Sasuke berpamitan dan melangkah menjauhi meja makan.

"Hati-hati. " ucap Mikoto dan Fugaku berbarengan.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat tak merasakan Kei yang berjalan di belakangnya. Ia pun menoleh.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan Kei? Ayo! " seru Sasuke saat dilihatnya Kei masih sibuk dengan seragam taman kanak-kanaknya.

"Dasiku lepas _Tou-san!_ "

Sasuke menghela napas sejenak kemudian melangkah menghampiri putranya.

Sasuke berjongkok dengan meletakkan salah satu lututnya di lantai. Ia tatap sejenak wajah cemberut Kei yang kesal karena tak bisa memasang dasi. Namun setelahnya pandangan Sasuke tertegun menatap wajah Kei, ah Ia jadi teringat dengan mendiang istrinya. Melihat wajah Kei dari dekat seperti ini, bagaikan melihat cerminan wajah mendiang istrinya. Sasuke amati sejenak rupa putranya. Hidung dan mata Kei sangat mirip dengan Hikari, mendiang istrinya, hingga Ia terlarut dalam lamunannya.

"_Tou-chan!_ "

Dan panggilan Kei membuatnya tersentak dan segera memperbaiki dasi berwarna biru tersebut.

Ah, Sasuke juga teringat lagi. Dulu mendiang istrinya juga suka sekali memasangkan dasi untuknya ketika Ia akan pergi kerja. Sebenarnya Sasuke lihai memasang dasi namun Ia berpura-pura kesulitan memasangnya agar istrinya itu membantunya dan Ia bisa memandangi wajah istrinya dari dekat. Haah ... sungguh Ia sangat merindukan Hikari.

"Nah, selesai. " gumam Sasuke. Ia pun berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Kei menuju pintu depan.

.

Uchiha Sasuke beberapa kali melirik putranya yang tengah bersenandung kecil di sebelahnya. Sesekali Sasuke mengusap surai Kei dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelah tangannya lagi sibuk memegang kemudi mobilnya yang melaju menuju sekolah taman kanak-kanak.

Sasuke bersyukur karena sekarang putranya sudah menerimanya. Menganggap keberadaanya begitu penting bagi Kei. Seperti apa yang pernah Naruto katakan, bahwa semuanya memang butuh proses. Terlihat dari kebersamaan yang selalu mereka lewati bersama. Dimana, Kei sudah mulai terbiasa hidup di lingkungan keluarga Uchiha. Tak ada lagi tangisan dan rengekan Kei yang sering bocah itu tunjukan.

Ia bahagia, sungguh bahagia melihat senyum bahagia dari Kei yang bocah itu tunjukkan untuknya leawt kebersamaan yang mereka lalui. Memang seperti inilah harusnya. Dimana Ia hidup bahagia bersama Kei, malaikat kecilnya sebagai pengganti mendiang istrinya. Kei juga sudah bisa menerima dan mengerti bahwa Ia punya Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan Konan sebagai keluarganya yang menyayanginya.

Inilah yang Sasuke inginkan dari dulu, hidup bahagia bersama Kei, meskipun harus melukai Sakura. Ya. Haruno Sakura. Wanita yang identik dengan surai merah mudanya itu menepati janjinya pergi dari kehidupan Kei. Terbukti, sejak pertengkaran mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sasuke tidak melihat Sakura lagi sampai sekarang.

Sasuke sadar dan mengerti bahwa Ia telah menyakiti hati Sakura saat itu dengan menyuruh wanita yang telah mengasuh putranya dari bayi itu pergi dari kehidupan Kei. Namun Sasuke tak mau menyesal, memang seperti inilah harusnya. Ialah yang berhak hidup bersama Kei tanpa bayang-bayang Sakura yang kapan saja bisa membuat Kei susah untuk Ia raih.

Begitu penting peran Sakura bagi Kei karena keberadaan Sakura yang lebih lama bersama Kei ketimbang dirinya, membuat putranya itu menganggap keberadaan Sakura begitu penting dalam hidupnya. Dan Sasuke tau itu, namun lagi-lagi Ia menulikan semuanya. Sasuke tak peduli, yang Ia inginkan hanya putranya kembali padanya dan hanya dirinyalah yang mampu membahagiakan Kei. Karena Uchiha Kei adalah miliknya dan tak akan membiarkan orang lain mengusiknya.

.

.

Mobil hitam metalik milik Eksekutif Chidori itu berhenti di depan gedung taman kanak-kanak tempat Kei belajar. Sasuke keluar dari mobil, berjalan ke sisi satunya untuk membantu putranya turun dari mobil dan mengantarnya sampai depan gerbang Konoha Children.

"Belajarlah dengan baik. " pesan Sasuke.

"Iya! " senyum Kei.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium sekilas pipi Kei.

"Aku berangkat! " seru Kei.

Sasuke mengangguk. Menatap Kei yang berjalan masuk, sesekali Kei menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Setelah memastikan putranya masuk, Sasuke melangkah memasuki mobilnya kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju kantornya.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Ino menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan Sebenarnya Ino sudah memperhatikan Sasuke saat pria bersurai hitam itu mengantar Kei hingga meninggalkan Konoha Children. Namun sahabat dari Haruno Sakura itu memilih bungkam dan hanya memperhatikan Sasuke dari jauh.

"Ada apa Ino? "

Ino berjengit saat Shikamaru menyentuh bahunya, membuatnya menoleh menatap sang suami. "A-ah, tidak. Nah, Sano ayo masuk! " Ino segera meraih lengan putranya dan mengantarnya masuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kei-kun._ "

Tami, gadis kecil bersurai ungu itu berlari kecil menghampiri anak laki-laki bersurai hitam yang menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sudah mau pulang? " tanyanya.

Kei menggeleng. "_Tou-chan _sepertinya belum menjemput. "

"Kalau begitu kita menunggu sama-sama bagaimana?! _Tou-chan_ku juga belum datang. " ujarnya dengan senyum manisnya.

Kei mengangguk. "Uhm. "

Mereka melanjutkan langkahnya menuju gerbang depan. Tampak beberapa orangtua yang datang untuk menjemput putra-putri mereka karena memang jam sekolah telah usai. Ada juga yang masih menunggu seperti halnya Kei dan Tami.

2 anak berbeda gender ini memilih menunggu di luar. Mereka duduk di kursi dekat pohon momiji yang tak jauh dari pos satpam. Kalo bisa dibilang, ini tempat favorit Kei biasa menunggu Sasuke datang menjemputnya ketimbang menunggu di dalam. Di luar, Kei bisa melihat kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang meskipun tak seramai jalan raya, dan Dia akan senang jika melihat mobil Sasuke yang mulai nampak dari kejauhan. Biasanya jika mobil Sasuke terlihat dari kejauhan, Kei akan berdiri sembari melambaikan tangannya tak lupa senyum yang tersemat di bibirnya.

"Kei! "

Keduanya menoleh mendapati Sano yang berlari kecil menghampiri mereka. Kei lantas berdiri. "Sano. " ujarnya.

"Tempat pensilmu tertinggal. Kukira kau sudah pulang, tapi aku melihatmu di sini. Ini! " Putra pasangan Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka Ino itu menyerahkan tempat pensil bergambar robot kepada Kei.

"Terima kasih. Sano. " ucap Kei, meraih tempat pensilnya.

Sano mengangguk. " Yasudah. _Tou-san_ sudah menjemput, aku duluan yah! "

Baru saja Sano akan membalikkan tubuhnya, namun Ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Ayahnya, Nara Shikamaru di belakangnya.

"Ternyata kalian di sini?! " gumam pria bersurai hitam diikat itu. Sebelah tangannya Ia gunakan untuk mengacak surai putranya yang terkejut akan kehadirannya sebelum beralih menatap Kei dan Tami.

"Masih menunggu _Tou-sanmu_ Kei? " lanjut Shikamaru.

"Iya. "

"Bagaimana kalau pulang bersama? Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah begitu juga dengan Tami. " tawarnya. Irisnya mentap Kei dan Tami bergantian.

"_Gomene,_ _Tou-sanku_ sebentar lagi datang. " jawab Tami dengan sopan. Pandangan Shikamaru beralih menatap Kei.

"Mungkin _Tousan_ juga akan datang tak lama lagi. " ujar Kei.

Shikamaru terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk mengerti. "Hmm ... baiklah, kalau begitu kami duluan yah? "

"Ya. " jawab keduanya.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Sano, Ayah Tami datang menghampiri putri semata wayangnya.

"_Otou-chan!_ " seru Tami dengan riangnya. Gadis kecil dengan surai ungunya itu langsung menghambur memeluk Hatake Kakashi, Ayahnya. Kakashi tersenyum tipis, mencium sesaat kening putrinya kemudian menggendongnya.

"_Kei-kun_ ikut Tami saja. Nanti _Otou-san_ akan mengantar Kei sampai rumah. " ujar Tami dalam gendongan Kakashi.

Kakashi mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap Kei. "Oh, betul juga. Ikut kami saja! "

Kei tersenyum tipis sembari menggeleng. "_Tou-chan_ sebentar lagi akan datang. "

Kakashi agaknya sedikit kecewa, "Begitu. Yasudah, kami duluan. " gumam Kakashi dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Uhm. Sampai besok Tami. " ujar Kei. Tami mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya.

Semilir angin menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang terjatuh dari ranting pohon. Bersama dengan tatapan Kei yang terpaku pada sosok wanita bersurai ungu panjang yang keluar dari mobil Kakashi. Menyambut dengan senyum kecil dan mengambil alih Tami dalam gendongan Kakashi. Dikecupnya dengan gemas pipi Tami, membuat gadis kecil tersebut terkikik geli. Kakashi tersenyum kemudian mengusap surai ungu panjang istrinya sebelum memasuki mobil.

Kei kembali duduk saat mobil Kakashi melaju meninggalkan gedung Konoha Children. Genggaman tempat pensil di telapak tangannya menguat. Tatapannya menunduk, menatap sepatu sekolahnya dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Bahkan, Ia mengabaikan panggilan satpam yang menawarinya kue kering di posnya. Sekelebat bayangan kebersamaan Tami dan keluarganya beberapa menit yang lalu, berputar di kepalanya. Batinnya terusik akan sosok seseorang yang selama ini Ia tunggu kedatangannya.

"_Okaa-san_ ... " lirihnya. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu.

Tak bisa Ia pungkiri bahwa, Ia merindukan sosok Sakura dalam hidupnya. Sosok Ibu yang selalu menemaninya, mendengarkan segala celotehnya, menenangkannya ketika Ia terjaga dimalam hari, dan yang terpenting kasih sayang yang Sakura berikan kepadanya.

"_Kei-kun,_ "

Kei menoleh, "_Sensei_ ... " gumamnya. Lamunannya seketika buyar saat Matsuri, guru yang mengajar menghampirinya.

Wanita bernametage Matsuri itu mendekat dan duduk di samping Kei. "Ayahmu belum menjemput? " tanyanya, yang hanya ditanggapi gelengan dari putra Sasuke itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Sensei_ akan menemanimu sampai Ayahmu datang. " ujar Matsuri sembari mengusap punggung Kei.

10mnit ...

30mnit ...

45mnit ...

Matsuri menatap jam tangannya. Ini sudah 45mnit berlalu namun orangtua Kei belum juga datang. Diliriknya Kei yang duduk di sebelahnya, memainkan pesawat terbang yang Ia buat dengan secarik kertas. Suasana Konoha Children pun sudah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa guru dan satpam yang berjaga, namun Matsuri masih tetap menemani muridnya.

20mnit berikutnya tampak sebuah mobil berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah, kemudian keluarlah Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa. Matsuri lantas berdiri begitu Sasuke menghampirinya dan menundukkan kepalanya singkat kepada Sasuke.

"Kei, maaf _Tou-san_ terlambat menjemputmu. " ujar Sasuke. Pandangan mata Sasuke mengarah pada sosok putranya yang menangggapinya dengan senyum tipis, kemudian menghampirinya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani putraku. " kini pandangan Sasuke mengarah pada sosok Matsuri.

"Itu sudah merupakan tugasku. " jawabnya.

Sasuke mengangguk, Ia pun meraih lengan Kei untuk memasuki mobil.

"_Arigatou,_ _Sensei._ " ujar Kei dari dalam mobil, menatap Matsuri yang dibalas dengan senyum tipisnya oleh sang guru cantik bersurai coklat tersebut.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya singkat kepada Matsuri, Ia berjalan kepintu kemudi sebelum perkataan Matsuri menghentikannya.

"Maaf. "

Sasuke menoleh, mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Ya? "

Matsuri berjalan mendekat. "Maaf jika perkataanku ini menyinggung anda. "

Pria bersurai hitam itu menatap Matsuri dengan pandangan bingung.

Ada jeda sejenak dari Matsuri sebelum wanita itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Mungkin sebaiknya anda lebih memperhatikan putra anda. Sudah beberapa hari ini anda selalu terlambat untuk menjemputnya hingga lewat jam pulang yang semestinya. "

Sasuke menatap dalam diam tanpa berniat memotong perkataan Matsuri. Sebelah lengannya menyanggah pada badan mobil.

"Aku hanya tak tega melihatnya terlalu lama menunggu anda menjemputnya, saat teman-temannya sudah lebih dulu pulang. Bahkan pernah, Kei ketiduran di pos satpam karena terlalu lama menunggu anda. Mungkin sebaiknya jika anda tak bisa menjemputnya, anda bisa meminta istri anda atau siapa pun untuk menjemputnya tepat waktu. Agar Dia bisa beristirahat di rumah. "

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Matsuri, sebelum Ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sekali lagi maaf, jika perkataanku menyinggung anda. Bukan maksudku tidak mau menemaninya, karena bagi kami jika semua murid sudah kembali bersama orangtuanya kami merasa tenang. Mohon untuk lebih memperhatikan putra anda, Uchiha-_san._ "

Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya singkat, merasa tak enak dengan perkataanya yang bisa menyinggung Sasuke. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi kalau Ia tak mengatakannya Sasuke mana tau. Memang sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke selalu terlambat menjemput Kei dengan membiarkan putranya itu menunggu terlalu lama. Matsuri yang tak tega melihat muridnya duduk sendirian di bawah pohon itu, selalu menemani Kei hingga Sasuke datang. Bahkan satpam juga sesekali menemani Kei.

Matsuri juga tak mengerti, sebelum ini biasanya Matsuri melihat Sakura yang dengan setia menjemput Kei, tapi entah kenapa Matsuri tak menjumpai sosok Sakura lagi.

"Mungkin itu saja, yang sudah kusampaikan. " ujar Matsuri.

Sasuke sempat terdiam dengan pemikirannya sendiri, sebelum beralih menatap Matsuri.

"Aku mengerti. Dan ... terima kasih. " kata Sasuke, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Matsuri membungkuk hingga mobil Sasuke melaju dan menghilang di belokan.

.

.

.

Sasuke melonggarkan kaitan dasinya yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Sesekali pandangan matanya melirik Kei yang duduk dengan kepalanya yang menyandar pada pintu mobil.

"Jangan menyandar pada pintu mobil Kei! " peringat Sasuke.

"Eh? " Kei menoleh sesaat kemudian memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Sasuke kembali fokus menatap depan. Perkataan Matsuri terngiang kembali di kepalanya, membawanya pada perasaan bersalah yang tiba-tiba memenuhi relung hatinya. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga tak tega, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ia sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantornya yang tak bisa Ia tinggal hingga melewatkan makan siang dan langsung menjemput Kei.

Sasuke juga tak bisa mengandalkan Mikoto karena Mikoto yang terkadang sibuk dengan pertemuan dan melakukan kegiatan sosial. Sementara supir bertugas untuk Fugaku dan Mikoto. Tak ada pilihan lain selain dirinya lah yang harus menjemput Kei.

**Ckit' **

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di halaman kediaman Uchiha. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kei yang sedang membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Kei, _Tou-san_ masih harus kembali ke kantor. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu bermain. " ujar Sasuke. Raut wajah pemilik perusahaan konstruksi itu terlihat sendu menatap putranya. Kei sempat terdiam sesaat, sebelum mengangguk mengerti. "Uhm. "

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, sebelum mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengacak singkat surai hitam putranya. Kemudian membantu Kei turun dari mobil.

"Mintalah bantuan bibi Sasame jika membutuhkan sesuatu. " kata Sasuke dari dalam mobil. Kei mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku pergi. " ujar Sasuke.

"Hati-hati! " teriak Kei sembari melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Sasuke perlahan keluar dari halaman, sebelum berlari kecil memasuki rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, tuan muda kecil. Anda sudah pulang? "

Sasame menghampiri Kei yang sedang berbaring terlentang di sofa ruang tv, masih dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Apa mau bibi ambilkan air minum? " tawarnya. Kei menoleh kemudian mengangguk. "Boleh. "

"Tunggu sebentar, bibi ambilkan. " Sasame kembali berlalu menuju dapur.

Tak lama, Sasame kembali datang dengan segelas air putih. Kei pun beranjak duduk saat Sasame memberikannya air putih, kemudian meminumnya.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? " tanya Kei. Mata beriris hitamnya bergerilya mencari Mikoto yang biasanya menyambutnya ketika Ia pulang dari sekolah.

Sasame menerima kembali air putih dari Kei ketika tuannya itu selesai minum. "Nyoya besar sedang ada pertemuan dengan teman lama bersama tuan besar. "

Bibir Kei membentuk huruf O lucu.

"Tuan muda kecil mau makan dulu? " tawar Sasame dengan ramah.

Kei berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih tas sekolahnya. "Kei mau ganti baju dulu. " ujarnya sembari melangkah menaiki tangga.

"Oh, baiklah. " Di belakangnya, Sasame mengikuti Kei hingga tuan muda kecilnya itu masuk ke dalam kamar.

Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Kei mulai mengganti bajunya sendiri, karena memang saat bersama Sakura pun, Kei sudah diajari untuk menggati bajunya sendiri.

Kei menggantung seragam sekolahnya dengan gantungan baju, kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci kaki dan tangan sekalian pipis.

Setelah mengganti baju, Kei meraih mainan pesawat terbang dari kertas yang Ia letakkan di meja belajarnya bersama tas sekolah. Ia pun mulai memainkannya, seolah-olah pesawat dari kertas itu terbang tinggi melintasi awan-awan putih.

"Ah! " Seakan teringat sesuatu, Kei segera meraih tas sekolahnya. Mengambil pensil dari tempat pensilnya.

Kei jadi ingat, saat Ia dan Sano bermain pesawat kertas, Sano selalu menuliskan namanya dan nama kedua orang tuanya dilipatan pesawat kertasnya. Kata Sano, dengan kita menuliskan nama orang yang kita sayangi, berharap suatu saat kita bisa menaiki pesawat dan melihat keindahan kota Konoha dari tinggi bersama orang yang kita sayangi.

Dengan semangat Kei mulai menuliskan namanya dilipatan pesawat tersebut.

**Krak' **

"Uh?! Yahh! pensilnya patah! " serunya kesal. Bibirnya sukses menekuk menyadari pensil yang Ia gunakan untuk menulis patah. Ia pun meraih tempat pensilnya dan mencari rautan di sana, namun tak Ia temukan.

Kei beralih mengobrak-abrik tas sekolahnya untuk mencari rautannya yang bergambar robot. "Di mana rautannya?! "

Srak'

"Uh? Apa ini? " Kei memperhatikan sebuah benda persegi yang Ia temukan dikantong kecil di dalam tas sekolahnya saat tak kunjung mendapati rautannya.

"Ha-ru-no ... Sa-ku-ra. " ejanya saat membaca tulisan yang tertera pada benda tersebut.

"Ho?! _Okaa-chan!_ " riangnya ketika Ia menyadari benda persegi tersebut. Yah, itu kartu nama Sakura. Sakura pernah mengatakan padanya jika suatu saat Kei tersesat, minta tolonglah kepada orang dengan menunjukkan kartu namanya.

"Mungkin dengan ini Kei bisa bertemu _Kaa-chan!_ " dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya, putra Sasuke itu pun keluar dari kamar.

"Huh, dimana Sasame-_san?_ " tanyanya entah pada siapa ketika Kei mendatangi dapur, tak ada Sasame di sana.

Kei pun berlari-lari kecil ke luar untuk mencari Sasame, namun iris hitamnya menatap Zetsu, salah-satu supir yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon dengan sebatang rokok yang sedang pria itu hisap.

"Paman! " teriak Kei. Ia pun menghampiri Zetsu yang langsung mematikkan rokoknya seketika, saat melihat Kei menghampirinya.

"Ah, tuan muda kecil. "

"Kenapa di sini? Tidak mengantar nenek? " tanyanya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya besar memakai supir yang satunya. " terang Zetsu, membuat Kei mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Zetsu.

"Apa paman tau rumah ini? " Kei menunjukkan kartu nama Sakura kepada Zetsu. Zetsu terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, namun ketika membaca setiap kata yang tercetak pada benda persegi itu, Ia pun mengerti.

"Ah, mungkin maksud anda alamat rumah di kartu nama ini yah? " ujar Zetsu membenarkan maksud dari pertanyaan tuan kecilnya itu. Kei mengangguk.

"Hmm ... sepertinya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. " ujar Zetsu, mengingat-ingat alamat yang tertera pada kartu nama Sakura.

"Benarkah?! " seru Kei dengan antusiasnya. Kei lantas berdiri dan mengambil kembali kartu nama tersebut dari Zetsu.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar! " serunya, sembari berlari-lari kecil memasuki rumah megah Uchiha, membuat Zetsu mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kei datang kembali dengan tas di punggungnya.

"Antarkan aku ke sini yah! " Kei memberikan kartu nama Sakura kepada Zetsu.

"Sekarang? " tanya Zetsu bingung. Kei mengangguk antusias. "Ya! "

Zetsu terdiam, tampak berpikir. "Tapi tuan, ... maaf paman tidak bisa mengantarkan tuan muda kecil. "

Raut riang yang terpatri di wajah Kei seketika menghilang digantikan dengan raut sendu. "Kenapa? "

"Paman hanya menjalankan tugas atas perintah tuan besar dan nyonya besar. " ujar Zetsu merasa tak enak hati.

Kei menundukkan wajahnya. "Tapi Kei ingin sekali bertemu _Kaa-chan._ _Kaa-chan_ bilang, kalau suatu saat Kei tersesat, tunjukkan kartu nama _Kaa-chan_ untuk mengantar Kei ke rumah. "

"Tapi sekarang tuan muda kecil kan tinggal di rumah ini bersama _Oto-usan,_ " kata Zetsu yang bingung dengan perkataan polos tuannya.

Wajah Kei berubah sedih. "Kei ingin bertemu _Kaa-chan,_ Kei rindu sekali. Setiap kali Kei bicara tentang _Kaa-chan,_ _Otou-san_ hanya diam. "

Zetsu terdiam, Ia mulai mengerti maksud tuan muda kecilnya. Tuan kecilnya ini ingin sekali bertemu _Kaa-sannya,_ dan yah memang dari saat tuan mudanya mulai tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, Zetsu memang tak pernah melihat sosok Wanita yang sangat dirindui tuan kecilnya ini.

"Antarkan Kei bertemu _Kaa-chan_, Kei minta tolong paman! " ujar Kei memohon.

Melihat raut wajah tuan kecilnya membuat Zetsu tak kuasa menahan sesak di hatinya. Zetsu teringat keponakannya di kampung yang menangis keras karena ditinggal pergi Ibunya ke kota besar, usianya juga sama dengan usia tuan muda kecilnya itu. Entah Zetsu bingung apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Sementara, Ia bekerja di sini dan melaksanakan tugasnya atas perintah dari Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Paman, "

" ... "

"Paman, "

" ... "

"Paman, "

"Baiklah. " seketika rengekan Kei terhenti.

"Benarkah? " ujar Kei memastikan.

Zetsu mengangguk. "Ya, paman akan mengantarkan tuan muda kecil ke tempat _Okaa-san._ Tapi hanya mengunjungi saja, setelah itu kita pulang karena orang rumah pasti akan mencari tuan muda kecil jika tuan muda tidak ada di rumah. "

"Ya! " jawab Kei antusias. Tak apalah, yang penting bisa bertemu Sakura, pikirnya.

Entah, apakah keputusan Zetsu kali ini tepat atau tidak dan beresiko atau tidak, karena Ia hanya bertugas atas perintah Fugaku dan Mikoto. Zetsu hanya berpikir, Ia tak tega melihat seorang anak yang jauh dari Ibunya apalagi tuan muda kecilnya ini sangat merindukan sosok Ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hihihi, _Okaa-chan_ ... tunggu ya sebentar lagi Kei sampai di rumah dan kita bisa bermain lagi. Aku merindukanmu. "

Zetsu tersenyum tipis menatap tuan kecilnya dari kaca mobil di atasnya, yang terkikik memandangi kartu nama Sakura. Raut bahagia terpancar jelas di wajah Kei. Ah, tuan kecilnya ini pasti sangat bahagia karena sebentar lagi Ia akan bertemu dengan _Okaa-sannya,_ pikir Zetsu.

Mobil yang dikendarai Zetsu pun berbelok di komplek perumahan Kunoichi, sembari iris matanya memperhatikan satu per satu deretan rumah.

**Ckit' **

Zetsu mematikan mesin mobil kemudian menatap rumah yang tak terlalu megah di sampingnya.

"Menurut alamat dikartu nama itu, sepertinya di sini tuan, "

Kei langsung melongok melalui kaca mobil. "Wah, benar! Ini rumah _Kaa-chan,_ paman hebat! " seru Kei.

"Ayo kita turun! " girangnya.

Zetsu tersenyum geli menatap tuan muda kecilnya. Ia pun keluar dari mobil dan membantu tuan kecilnya turun juga. Senyum sumringah terpatri di wajah putra Sasuke yang langsung berlari menghampiri gerbang.

Tak tak tak

"_Okaa-chan,_ ini Kei! Ayo buka pintunya! " teriak Kei, ketika menyadari pintu gerbang tak bisa dibuka.

Zetsu pun mendekat, "Eh? Kenapa digembok? " gumam Zetsu bingung. Supir keluarga Uchiha itu pun memperhatikan sekeliling rumah tersebut yang terlihat sepi.

"Sepertinya tidak ada orang tuan, " ujar Zetsu, Ia tak mendapati satu orang pun di rumah tersebut, bahkan pagarnya tergembok sudah dipastikan tak ada orang.

"Ada! Nenek dan Bibi Karin juga tinggal di sini! " kata Kei, masih mencoba memanggil-manggil Sakura.

"Maaf, anda mencari siapa? " Zetsu langsung menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara wanita di belakangnya.

"Ah, apa ada orang di rumah ini? " tanya Zetsu kepada wanita bersurai hitam pendek tersebut. Wanita tersebut sempat melirik sekilas ke dalam rumah sebelum berujar, "Rumah ini sudah beberapa bulan ini ditinggal oleh pemiliknya. Kemungkinan keluarga Haruno pindah. "

"Pindah? " kejut Zetsu. Wanita tersebut mengangguk.

"Apa anda tau, beliau pindah kemana? " tanya Zetsu.

Wanita tersebut terlihat berpikir sesaat kemudian menggeleng. "Maaf, aku tidak tau. Ah, kau pasti putra kecil Sakura-_san_ itu ya?! " kejut sang wanita begitu Ia melihat Kei.

Zetsu melirik tuan kecilnya yang masih menatap ke dalam rumah. "Ya, Dia kemari karena ingin bertemu dengan _Okaa-sannya._ "

Wanita tersebut terlihat bingung mendengar perkataan Zetsu. "Tapi- "

"Jadi, rumah ini sudah lama dikosongkan? " ujar Zetsu mencoba memastikan kembali.

"Ya. " gumam wanita itu.

Zetsu kembali menatap Kei. "Bagaimana ini tuan muda? "

.

.

.

.

.

Zetsu menyadari, ada sedikit raut kekecewaan di wajah Kei saat tuan mudanya itu tak mendapati _Okaa-sannya_ di rumah dan malah mendengar kabar bahwa keluarga Haruno pindah. Kei terang-terangan langsung menyangkal dan mengatakan, Sakura tidak akan pindah karena _Okaa-sannya_ hanya bertugas jauh.

Tak menyerah, Kei langsung mengatakan pada Zetsu bahwa Sakura itu seorang dokter di rumah sakit, dan meminta Zetsu untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Kei mengatakan, _Okaa-sannya_ pasti berada di rumah sakit itu.

Tak ingin mengecewakan tuan mudanya, Zetsu kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju Konoha Hospital, tempat dimana Sakura bekerja sebagai dokter.

Namun, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepada Kei. Zetsu melihat saat betapa antusiasnya tuan muda kecilnya berlari menghampiri ruang kerja Sakura dan menggedornya. Sayang, yang mereka jumpai hanya Ino, sahabat Sakura yang kebetulan melintas. Ino mengajak Kei ke kantin rumah sakit.

Zetsu duduk tak jauh dari Kei dan Ino. Ino mengeluarkan tisu dari saku jas dokternya untuk mengusap keringat di dahi Kei yang sedang menyeruput susu kotak pemberian Ino. Ino memang sedikit terkejut melihat kehadiran Kei di rumah sakit, namun sahabat dari Sakura itu sudah menduga apa yang membawa bocah laki-laki itu kemari.

Sakura

Saat menghampiri Kei, bocah laki-laki itu langsung menanyakan dimana Sakura yang langsung membuatnya terdiam. Untuk itu, Ino membawanya ke kantin rumah sakit untuk membicarakannya.

"Jadi ... dimana Kei bisa bertemu _Okaa-san?_ " tanya putra dari Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Ino sempat memasang wajah sendu, namun setelahnya Ia tersenyum masam. "Apa _Kaa-sanmu_ mengatakan sesuatu padamu sebelum pergi? " tanya Ino lembut.

Kei mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali, kemudian mengangguk. "Iya. Waktu itu _Kaa-chan_ menelpon. _Kaa-chan_ bilang, _Kaa-chan_ harus pergi menjalankan tugas. Menolong orang yang sakit, jauh di sana. "

Raut wajah Kei berubah murung. "Kei ingin ikut _Kaa-chan._ Tapi, _Kaa-chan_ bilang tidak boleh bawa anak kecil. " ceritanya.

Ino sangat menyadari ada raut kesedihan terpancar di wajah Kei. Istri dari Shikamaru itu mengulurkan lengannya menyentuh pipi Kei. Membuat bocah kecil itu menatap Ino. "Jangan bersedih. _Kaa-sanmu_ di sana, pasti sedang menjalankan tugas mulianya. Kalau Kei bersedih, _Kaa-sanmu_ juga ikut bersedih. "

"Kenapa lama sekali? _Kaa-san_ tidak merindukanku ya? Kei ingin sekali bertemu. " bocah laki-laki itu menundukkan wajahnya.

Ino menghela napas pelan. "Tidak, sayang. Tentu di sana _Kaa-sanmu_ sangat merindukanmu. Kautau bukan, betapa _Kaa-sanmu_ sangat menyayangimu? Tentu Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu. "

Kei kembali menatap sahabat dari Sakura ini. "Kapan _Okaa-chan_ akan pulang? "

Dan langsung membuat Ino terdiam. Membuatnya tak mampu mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Kapan _Okaa-chan_ pulang? " ulangnya sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap susu kotaknya.

Ino menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Sungguh Ino tak ingin menyakiti perasaan bocah laki-laki itu, namun Ia juga tak tahu kapan sahabatnya akan pulang.

Terakhir Ino bertemu Sakura, saat tiba-tiba Sakura memutuskan untuk resign dari Konoha Hospital. Tentu keputusannya membuat beberapa rekan dan juga kepala rumah sakit menyayangkannya. Saat itu juga Ino menemui Sakura dikediamannya, yang lagi-lagi membuatnya terkejut melihat sahabat bersurai merah mudanya sedang berkemas memindahkan beberapa barang ke dalam mobil.

Dan benar saja, Sakura mengatakan padanya bahwa Dia dan keluarganya akan pergi. Sakura juga tak mengatakan berapa lama Dia dan keluarganya pergi. Sakura mengatakan padanya, bahwa terjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya harus pergi. Ino memaksa Sakura untuk bercerita padanya, namun Sakura hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum.

Sebelum pergi, Sakura berpesan 'jika suatu saat Kei mencarinya, bilang padanya bahwa Ia masih manjalankan tugasnya. '

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zetsu melirik tuan muda kecilnya yang duduk di belakang, lewat kaca mobil di atasnya. Zetsu menyadari adanya perubahan raut wajah tuan mudanya. Berbeda saat mereka berangkat tadi yang tampak keceriaan, kini tuan muda kecilnya hanya duduk diam menatap beberapa kendaraan yang lewat dari kaca mobil. Kadang juga tuan mudanya terlihat menunduk.

"Sudah sampai, tuan. " ujar Zetsu menoleh ke belakang menatap Kei. Pria itu keluar dari mobil dan membantu tuan mudanya turun.

"Paman, "

"Ya? "

"Jangan beritahu siapapun kalau hari ini kita pergi ya? " ujar Kei menatap Zetsu yang berdiri menjulang.

Zetsu sempat terdiam, namun setelahnya pria itu mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah tuan. "

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. " ujar Kei sebelum berlari kecil memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Zetsu menatap punggung kecil tuannya dengan pandangan sedih. Ia tahu bahwa, tuan mudanya itu tak bisa bertemu dengan _Okaa-sannya. _

.

.

.

"Astaga, tuan muda kecil anda dari mana saja?! "

Kei menghentikan langkahnya saat Sasame menghampirinya dengan tatapan khawatirnya.

"Saya mencari anda kemana saja, tuan dari mana? " tanya Sasame.

"Maaf. Tadi, Kei bermain bersama teman di luar. " ucapnya berbohong.

Sasame menghela napas lega. "Kain kali tuan bilang ya jika ingin main keluar. Bibi khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada tuan muda kecil. "

Kei mengangguk mengerti.

Brm ... Brmm ...

Bunyi deru mesin mobil mengalihkan perhatian Sasame. "Sepertinya tuan besar sudah pulang. " gumam Sasame.

"Aku mau ke kamar. " ujar Kei, menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

Grepp.

Kei menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan. Dengan wajah yang ditekuk, Ia melepaskan tas punggungnya kemudian meletakkannya di meja belajar. Setelahnya, Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri kasur dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sana. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

Perasaan hatinya begitu kacau. Kei harus menelan kekecewaan karena tak bisa bertemu dengan Sakura yang masih menjalankan tugas mulianya.

Ino juga tak mengatakan apapun ketika Ia menanyakan kapan Sakura kembali. Ibu dari Sano itu hanya mengatakan agar Kei selalu berdo'a kepada _Kami-sama_ agar Sakura selalu sehat di sana, dan jangan bersedih karena Kei punya Sasuke, kakek dan nenek. Namun bagi Kei, semua itu terasa kurang tanpa kehadiran Sakura di sisinya.

Tok' tok' tok'

"Sayang, kau di dalam? "

Kei berjengit saat mendengar suara Mikoto. Dengan segera bocah itu beranjak meraih selimut dan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka dan derap langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Kei memejamkan matanya.

"_Kei-kun_ tidur ya, hmm? " Mikoto mendekat dan membuka sedikit selimut yang menyelimuti seluruh badan kecil Kei.

Tampak Kei yang memejamkan matanya, membuat Mikoto tersenyum tipis kemudian membelai sayang surai Kei. Tak ingin menganggu tidur cucunya, Mikoto mencium sekilas surai hitam cucunya kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Kei membuka kedua matanya, kemudian beranjak duduk. Ia menoleh menatap pintu yang tertutup begitu Mikoto sudah keluar. Ya, Kei hanya berpura-pura tidur. Suasana hatinya yang sedang tak baik membuatnya tak ingin berbicara pada siapapun. Ia hanya ingin sendiri untuk saat ini.

"_Kami-sama_ ... Kei merindukan _Kaa-san._ " gumanya. Raut wajahnya begitu sedih.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tetes demi tetes air matanya menyeruak keluar dari iris hitam putra dari Sasuke ini. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kei begitu merindukan sosok Sakura dalam hidupnya. Ia merasakan kekosongan dan kehilangan tanpa kehadiran Sakura di sisinya.

"_Okaa-chan_ ... " lirihnya, wajahnya menunduk sembari mengusap air matanya menggunakan lengan kecilnya. Tak berapa lama isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc ...

Gong Xi, Gong Xi ^^/

Adakah kalian yang merayakan imlek? Saya sangat suka dengan imlek yang penuh dengan warna merah ^^

#backtofic

Maaf banget karena lama update T.T tadinya mau update pas taun baru kemaren tapi karena kerjaan kantor, terpaksa di cancel. Bagi waktunya itu yang susah, pulang kerja pastinya langsung istirahat sampe lupa buat lenjutin fic. Sempet kaget juga pas lagi ngetik fic ini kemaren, tiba-tiba darah keluar dari idung. Mungkin karena kecapean jadi mimisan kali yaa .. #jadicurcolkan -_-

-Chap ini lebih mengarah ke perasaan Kei tanpa kehadiran Sakura dihidupnya, setelah melihat kebahagiaan Tami bersama keluarganya.

Entah kenapa, fic ini jadi berubah dari aslinya T.T tapi untuk endingnya saya usahain untuk tetap pada ide awalnya. So, jangan bosen untuk tetap ngikutin fic ini yah! ^^

Special thanks ^^

hanazono yuri, Yoshimura Arai, kHaLerie Hikari, frozen Quen, keziaf, itea blossom, tataruka, poetri-chan, Cal Kaktus, firdiana lestari, suket alang-alang, Kimura Yue, hoshinamikaze1908, genie luciana, Uchihana rin, kujyonee nina, NethyTomatocherry, Fuji Seijuro, Cherry Philein, AsahinaUchiHaruno, Anka-chan, Babyponi, dianarndraha, ayuniejung, Istri Kyuhyun, Chinara sakiosan, sakura-chan, .9250, Namaki Shidota, nicecherryblossom, sparkyu, mimi hatake, dina uchiharuno, oyoy30, kazehaya.

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, fav dan fol yang tak seberapa namun sangat berarti untuk saya. Buat yang guest, ayo dong tulis nama kalian biar gampang diingat :D

Akhir kata, salam manis dari saya ^^

JJ Ichiro


	8. Chapter 8

**PERINGATAN KERAS! **

Untuk kalian yang sudah bosan dengan lanjutan fic ini yang tak sesuai dengan keinginan anda, **MOHON UNTUK SEGERA MENINGGALKAN FIC INI (Klik tombol back). **Saya sudah baca review dari kalian, yang mungkin down dengan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke yang entah kapan akan nyatu.

Perlu diingat juga! fic ini '**Jangan** **ambil** **anakku**' bukanlah fic bergenre Romance. Jadi kalian tak akan menemukan kisah-kisah romance di fic ini. Karena jelas fic ini bergenre Hurt, family yang berkisah seputar kehidupan keluarga. Saya akan sangat menghargai kalian yang mengikuti fic ini hingga selesai nantinya. Silahkan untuk kalian yang ingin berhenti mengikuti fic ini, saya ngga maksa karena itu hak kalian. Karena saya juga tak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari menulis ini. Menulis hanya sebagian dari hobi saya akan kesukaan terhadap anime 'Naruto'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer '**Naruto' **

belong to **Masashi Kishimoto **

Story JJ Ichiro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning! Ooc, typo, alur berantakan, eyd diragukan, abal dan lain-lain mohon dimaklumi. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke melangkah ringan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit bersama sang putra, Uchiha Kei. Malam ini, Sasuke mengajak Kei mengunjungi Hinata, istri Naruto yang baru saja melahirkan. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah mengabarinya 2 hari yang lalu, namun Sasuke baru bisa mengunjunginya sekarang.

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya begitu sampai di ruang rawat, sebelum menggeser pintu yang langsung disambut oleh Minato, ayah Naruto yang kebetulan ingin keluar.

"Oh, Sasuke. Masuklah, " ujar Minato ramah, mempersilahkan. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya singkat pada Minato, kemudian melangkah masuk bersama Kei.

Tampak Hinata yang terbaring di ranjang dengan Kushina yang tengah mengupas apel. Sedangkan Naruto, berdiri sembari menggendong bayi mungil dalam dekapannya, tersenyum cerah kala sang sahabat datang berkunjung.

"Yo, Sasuke! " cengirnya. Sasuke mendengus kemudian menundukkan kepalanya singkat kapada Kushina dan Hinata.

"Wah, lihat siapa yang kaubawa itu Sasuke? " Kushina meletakkan piring berisi apel yang sudah Ia kupas di meja. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Kushina menatap Kei yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Beri salam pada mereka Kei. "

Kei melirik Sasuke sesaat kemudian mengangguk. "Halo semuanya, " ucapnya dengan mikik lucu seraya menundukkan badannya membuat Naruto, Hinata, Minato dan Kushina tertawa kecil.

"Astaga, manis sekali! Berapa umurmu sayang? " wanita bersurai merah itu menghampiri Kei dan berjongkok di depannya. Menatap antusias putra Sasuke dari dekat.

Kei agaknya sedikit salah tingkah saat Kushina menatapnya dari dekat. Membuat putra Sasuke itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dalam genggaman Sasuke sembari menatap Sasuke sekilas. Setelahnya, dengan ragu Kei menunjukkan jari telunjuk, tengah dan kelingkingnya.

"Lima. Umurnya lima tahun. " koreksi Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum tipis menatap Kei, yang ditatap tersenyum malu.

Kushina tersenyum senang kemudian meraih telapak tangan Kei dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hwaa! Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu waktu kecil loh Sasuke-_kun._ Kelak putramu akan mewarisi ketampananmu. " puji Kushina. Kushina sendiri memang tak memungkiri bahwa wajah Kei yang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke ketika kecil dulu. Wanita bersurai merah panjang ini juga yakin kelak katampanan Kei akan menyaingi Sasuke.

"Tak perlu menunggu sampai Dia besar, sekarang pun putramu sudah terlihat tampan Sasuke. " sambung Minato.

Sasuke melirik Minato sesaat sebelum beralih menatap Kei dan mengusap surai hitam putranya sayang.

Kushina tersenyum dan mencium punggung tangan Kei kemudian melepaskannya. Ia pun lantas berdiri, "Kalian ngobrol lah dulu, kami keluar sebentar. " ujarnya seraya melangkah menghampiri Minato yang berdiri dekat pintu yang dibalas anggukkan singkat dari Sasuke.

"Hey, putraku juga tak kalah tampannya dengan putramu, " cibir Naruto begitu Minato dan Kushina keluar dari ruangan.

Sasuke menoleh menatap tampang Naruto yang berubah masam seraya menghampirinya.

"Coba lihat! " seru Naruto menunjukkan bayi dalam gendongannya kepada Sasuke.

"Siapa? " tanya Kei.

Keduanya kompak menoleh menatap Kei.

"Ah, mau lihat? " tanya Sasuke yang mendapat pandangan bingung dari Kei. Tanpa persetujuan dari putranya, Sasuke langsung menggendong Kei.

"Adik bayi paman Naruto dan bibi Hinata. " terang Sasuke. Bibir kecil Kei membentuk huruf O dengan kedua mata hitam bulatnya menatap asing bayi yang terbalut selimut kuning muda tebal.

"Namanya Boruto. Uzumaki Boruto. Kalau Boruto besar, kalian bisa main bola bersama loh, karena dia laki-laki. " iris biru Naruto melirik putra Sasuke yang memandangi bayi dalam gendongan Naruto.

"Biarkan mereka duduk Naruto-_kun._ " suara Hinata menginterupsinya, membuat Naruto seketika menoleh menatap sang isteri.

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Yah, duduklah Sasuke. " cengir Naruto menatap sang sahabat.

Sasuke mendengus, sebelum meletakkan bingkisan yang sudah Ia bawa di kursi dekat box bayi. "Untuk si kecil. " katanya, kemudian mendudukan dirinya dan Kei di sofa kecil.

"Ah, maaf jadi merepotkan. " gumam Hinata yang menyempatkan melirik bingkisan berwarna pastel tersebut.

"Yah, tak perlu repot-repot Sasuke. Datang saja kami sudah senang, " ujar Naruto, Ia pun menghampiri Hinata dan menyerahkan putranya pada Hinata.

"Tak apa, hanya hadiah kecil. Maaf baru berkunjung sekarang. " ucap Sasuke.

Naruto melirik melalui ujung matanya, "Ya ya, aku tahu. Tak apa kawan. " kemudian melangkah menghampiri lemari pendingin.

"Mau minum apa? " tanyanya, melihat-lihat minuman apa yang kiranya Sasuke suka.

"Apa saja. " jawab Sasuke sembari merapikan mantel Kei yang sedikit terbuka.

Naruto mengangguk dan meraih 2 minuman dari lemari pendingin sebelum dirinya turut bergabung bersama Sasuke dan Kei di sofa kecil seberang ranjang Hinata.

"Suka susu kotak kan? " Kei tersenyum senang saat Naruto mengulurkan susu kotak kepadanya yang langsung diraihnya dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih. " Naruto tersenyum kemudian meletakkan minuman kaleng di meja depan Sasuke.

Dua pria yang sudah berteman sejak sekolah dasar itu mengobrol cukup lama. Naruto menceritakan pada Sasuke tentang pengalaman pertamanya saat menunggui sang istri melahirkan. Ketika itu, bidan di ruang bersalin mengatakan bahwa selama melahirkan suami boleh mendampingi istri. Naruto mulai merasa was-was. Apa Ia mampu melihat Hinata berjuang kesakitan? Naruto kuatir malah Ia yang pingsan. Naruto pun bingung apa yang harus Ia lakukan.

Naruto tetap ingin mendampingi tapi tanpa merasa ketakutan. Terus terang pria penyuka ramen tersebut tak tahan melihat darah apalagi mendengar orang menangis kesakitan. Hinata sebenarnya tak masalah, Naruto boleh mendampingi jika merasa mampu atau jika sang suami tidak tega maka Kushina yang akan mendampingi. Namun akhirnya Naruto memantapkan hatinya dan memutuskan Ia yang akan mendampingi sang Istri.

"Bahkan rasanya aku ingin menggantikan rasa sakitnya. " Naruto ingat betul bagaimana perjuangan sang Istri saat melahirkan buah hati mereka. Dan rasa bahagia bercampur haru Ia rasakan saat buah hati mereka lahir dengan selamat.

Sasuke mengerti dan memahami apa yang Naruto rasakan karena Ia pun pernah merasakan perasaan campur aduk yang diceritakan Naruto saat mengunggui mendiang istinya ketika melahirkan Kei. Beda dengan Naruto yang mampu menemani sang istri melahirkan, Sasuke hanya menunggu di luar ruangan sembari memanjatkan do'a, pasalnya saat itu istrinya sempat mengalami pendarahan. Pria itu pun salut untuk niat dan upaya Naruto menemani sang istri berjuang melahirkan putra pertama mereka yang lahir dengan selamat, Uzumaki Boruto.

Perhatian Sasuke teralihkan pada Kei yang menatap lurus Hinata yang duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang. Bukan, bukan Hinata namun sosok bayi dalam dekapan istri Naruto tersebut yang mampu membuat Kei menatap tanpa berkedip.

"Apa adik bayinya cute? " tanya Sasuke asal. Iris hitam Sasuke menatap bayi dalam dekapan Hinata dan Kei bergantian. Kei mengangguk samar tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Dia bergerak-gerak. " gumamnya. Iris hitamnya sempat menatap iris hitam sang ayah sesaat.

Dari ranjang, Hinata tersenyum tipis kala putra Sasuke itu memperhatikannya. "Kemarilah, Kei-_kun,_ "

Meski agak ragu, namun nyatanya Kei bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri ranjang Hinata.

Wanita bersurai panjang itu sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya agar memudahkan Kei menatap putra kecilnya. Kedua lengan Kei bertumpu pada pinggiran ranjang. Menatap antusias bayi kecil itu.

"Ho! Dia membuka matanya, " kejut Kei, menatap bayi dalam gendongan Hinata yang sempat membuka matanya.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Ya, sayang. Dari tadi dia tidur dan sekarang Dia bangun. "

Mata bulat Kei menatap penuh antusias bayi itu. Perlahan tapi pasti Kei mengulurkan telunjuknya untuk menyentuh pipi merah Boruto. Tampak bayi dalam gendongan Hinata menggeliat tak nyaman seranya mengerang kecil.

'Engg ... '

Kei segera menjauhkan jari telunjuknya ketika tangan kecil bayi itu mengarah ke hidung sebelum mengeluarkan suara tangisnya.

Hoeee ... hoee ...

Kei terkesip dan memundurkan tubuhnya melihat Boruto kecil menangis. Hinata mencoba menenangkan bayinya dengan mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya namun suara sang bayi bertambah kencang. Dahi Kei berkerut bingung menatap raut wajah Boruto kecil yang menangis sebelum dirinya berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya menyentuhnya. " ucapnya cemas. Di sebelahnya, Sasuke menatap tanya Kei yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Iris hitam Sasuke menatap Boruto yang tengah ditenangkan oleh Hinata. "Kau membuatnya menangis? " Kei menoleh kemudian mengggeleng.

Hinata yang menyadari tingkah Kei pun menoleh. "Kamu tak melakukan apapun kok. Mungkin Boruto sedikit tidak nyaman saja. " ujar istri dari Uzumaki Naruto yang menyadari raut cemas Kei. Benar saja, ketika Ibu baru itu membuka selimut yang membalut tubuh Boruto, si bayi pun memelankan tangisnya.

"Haah ... kamu kepanasan ya sayang, " Hinata melepas selimut yang membungkus tubuh Boruto sembari menenangkannya.

"Mungkin popoknya basah. " Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Tidak. Popoknya masih kering, Boruto hanya kepanasan. " ujarnya, yang sebelumnya sempat mengecek popok Boruto. Naruto mengangguk kemudian meraih kipas di meja samping ranjang untuk mengipasi Boruto.

Sasuke menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Sudah malam. Kami pamit pulang. "

Pasangan Uzumaki yang tengah menenangkan putra pertama mereka pun menoleh. "Kenapa buru-buru? " kata Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh, "Ini sudah cukup lama. Lagipula, besok dia harus sekolah. " iris mata hitamnya melirik Kei yang duduk diam di sampingnya.

"Hm, baiklah. " Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Kini iris biru shappirnya menatap Kei. "Nah Kei, apa kau mau melihat Boruto lagi sebelum pulang? " yang dibalas dengan gelengan pelan dari putra Sasuke itu.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kanapa? "

"Ah, apa Kei-_kun_ masih memikirkan tadi? Tenang saja, Kei-_kun_ tak melakukan apapun kok. Boruto menangis bukan karena Kei, tapi karena dia kepanasan. Tak apa, kemarilah. " ujar Hinata yang menyadari betul raut wajah Kei. Memang, Kei berpikir bahwa Boruto menangis pasti karena dirinya saat Ia menyentuhnya tadi, itu sebabnya bocah berusia lima tahun itu enggan untuk mendekat.

Naruto menghentikan gerakan mengipasnya. Meletakkan kipas di meja, kemudian melangkah menghampiri putra Sasuke yang terdiam. Dan tanpa persetujuan, pria bersurai pirang itu langsung menggendong Kei. "Hei, lihatlah Boruto sudah tidak menangis lagi. " Naruto membawanya menghampiri ranjang Hinata.

"Dia cute kan? " kata Naruto, menatap Boruto kecil yang menggerak-gerangan tangan mungilnya. Kei bergumam meng'iya'kan dengan mata bulatnya yang menatap sosok Boruto kecil. Naruto tertawa sekilas.

"Berikan satu kecupan untuknya ya ... " Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya agar memudahkan Kei mencium Boruto. Awalnya Kei ragu, namun Naruto mengatakan tidak apa-apa, dengan pelan Kei pun mengecup pipi bulat Boruto.

**Cup'**

Hinata tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Naruto menegakkan badannya lagi, kemudian menunjukkan pipi kirinya ke arah Kei. "Untukku? " pintanya penuh harap.

Kei menatap Naruto, sejurus kemudian satu kecupan Kei berikan di sudut bibir Naruto. Membuat Naruto berseru senang. "Kyaa! Akhirnya kau mau menciumku. Biasanya kan kamu tidak suka kucium. " Kei tertawa.

Diam-diam Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya. "Baiklah, sudah cukup. Kita harus pulang. " Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya, ya. " Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan menurunkan Kei. "Terima kasih sudah berkunjung. "

"Aa. Kalau begitu kami pamit. " Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya singkat pada Hinata yang dibalas dengan ucapan 'terima kasih' dari wanita bersurai panjang itu.

"Aku pergi. " gumamnya menatap Naruto. Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke sekilas. "Hati-hati. "

Sasuke meraih telapak tangan Kei dan menggandengnya. "Ucapkan salam Kei. "

Kei melambaikan sebelah tangannya. "Kei pulang ya ... dadah bibi Hinata, paman Naruto. Terima kasih. " serunya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ya. Kapan-kapan main ke rumah ya ... " serunya balik sebelum Kei dan Sasuke keluar dari ruang rawat.

.

"_Tou-san_ gendong aku. " Sasuke menoleh. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun ayah satu anak itu pun langsung menggendong Kei kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Zetsu dengan sigap langsung membuka pintu belakang mobil begitu sang tuan menghampirinya.

"Langsung pulang saja, putraku tertidur. " kata Sasuke saat Zetsu sudah berada di depan kemudi dan mendapat anggukan mengerti dari Zetsu. "Baik tuan muda. " bersamaan dengan mobil yang mulai melaju.

Keheningan menyelimuti atmosfer dalam mobil. Zetsu yang berkonsentrasi mengemudi. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih menatap ke arah jendela mobil, sesekali telapak tangannya mengusap punggung Kei yang tertidur.

Sayang sekali, tadinya setelah mengunjungi putra Naruto, Sasuke berniat mengajak Kei mengunjungi kedai es krim atas permintaan Kei tiga hari yang lalu yang ingin sekali makan es krim dengan perpaduan permen kapas warna-warni. Sayangnya, putranya malah tertidur pulas. Pantas saja Kei minta gendong tadi, mungkin dari tadi putranya mengantuk.

Sasuke mendekatkan hidungnya ke surai hitam Kei. Menghirup wangi shampo yang sering kali Kei pakai saat mandi dengan sesekali mengecupnya. Putranya itu tertidur dengan kepala yang menyandar di bahunya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sasuke. Kedua lengan kecilnya melingkari bahu tegap Sasuke sedangkan kedua lengan Sasuke memeluk tubuh Kei.

Pria bersurai hitam itu memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kei sekilas. Bahkan dengan menatap wajah damai putranya yang tertidur dengan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka sudah membuat hatinya menghangat. Senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tampannya . Ini pertama kalinya Kei tidur cepat, biasanya butuh waktu lama untuk bisa menidurkan Kei sampai putranya itu benar-benar tidur.

Usapan sayang Sasuke layangkan pada surai hitam Kei. Betapa Ia sangat menyayangi sang putra. Baginya, Kei adalah setengah jiwanya yang tak ingin terpisah dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa? "

Kei menatap Sasuke dengan mata bulatnya. "Kei lupa bilang kalau sekolah hari ini akan mengunjungi peternakan sapi dan orangtua harus ikut. " kata Kei.

Sasuke terdiam, ayah satu anak itu pun tampak berpikir. Pagi ini, Sasuke yang telah rapi dengan jas kantornya dan bersiap mengantar Kei ke sekolah, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya ketika Kei meminta sang ayah untuk ikut kunjungan sekolah ke peternakan sapi. Sasuke pun jadi bingung pasalnya pagi ini Ia sudah ada jadwal rapat pagi di kantornya, dan jujur Ia tak bisa meninggalkan rapatnya begitu saja.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Ia menatap Kei dengan pandangan tak enaknya "Sepertinya tidak bisa. Pagi ini Tou-_san_ ada rapat di kantor. "

Wajah Kei seketika berubah sendu. Ia pun menundukkan wajahnya. "Lalu, siapa yang akan mendampingi Kei? " tanyanya lemah. Sasuke tampak berpikir.

"Coba saja _Kaa-chan _ada di sini, pasti _Kaa-chan _yang menemani Kei, " gerutunya rendah. Sasuke mendengar gerutuan putranya, namun pria itu mengabaikannya.

Iris hitam Sasuke tak sengaja menemukan sosok Mikoto yang tengah menyirami bunga-bunga. "Ah, _Kaa-san! " _

"Apa hari ini _Kaa-san_ sibuk? " sambung Sasuke seraya melangkah menghampiri Mikoto.

Mikoto tampak berpikir sebelum berkata, "Tidak. Ada apa? " tanya balik Mikoto. Nyonya besar Uchiha itu meletakkan selang dan mematikkan kran airnya.

"Sekolah Kei hari ini akan melakukan kunjungan ke peternakan sapi. Dan aku tidak bisa menemaninya karena ada rapat pagi di kantor. Bisakah _Kaa-san_ menemaninya? "

Mikoto melirik Kei yang terlihat sedang memilin seragam olahraganya sembari iris hitamnya menatap Sasuke dan dirinya cemas. "Tentu saja. Biar _Kaa-san_ yang menemani putramu. " ujarnya dengan senyum simpulnya.

Sasuke menghela napas lega. "Terima kasih. " Ia membalikkan badannya dan menghampiri Kei. "_Baa-san_ yang akan menemanimu Kei. "

Kei mendongak, menatap diam Sasuke. Sebenarnya Kei ingin sekali Sasuke yang menemaninya, menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke.

Melihat Kei yang tak mengatakan apapun, Sasuke melarikan pandangannya menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Sudah siang, " gumamnya sembari menghampiri mobilnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah lengan kecil memegang celana bahannya. Sasuke menemukan Kei yang kini menatapnya. "Tapi Kei ingin _Tou-san_ yang menemani. " ujarnya pelan.

Sasuke menatap Kei dengan pandangan menyesalnya. Telapak tangannya meraih tangan Kei yang memegang celana bahannya. "Maaf Kei, hari ini _Tou-san_ benar-benar tidak bisa. " Kei menampilkan raut wajah sedihnya dan tampak ingin menangis. Hati kecilnya mengatakan Ia ingin sekali Sasuke menemaninya, namun kesibukan Sasuke membuatnya tak bisa bersama dengan sang ayah.

"Jangan sedih sayang, ada _Baa-chan_ yang akan menemani Kei. " Mikoto menghampiri Kei. Membelai surai hitam cucunya sayang. Kei hanya menoleh menatap Mikoto sesaat.

"Pergilah, biar Kei berangkat bersama _Kaa-san_. " sambung Mikoto. Sasuke mengangguk samar. Iris hitam Sasuke kembali menatap Kei yang masih menampilkan wajah murungnya.

Sasuke mengerti Kei pasti sedih karena Ia tak bisa ikut dalam kunjungan ke peternakan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Ia memang benar-benar sibuk. Ia pun merendahkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya terulur meraih wajah Kei. Bocah replika Sasuke itu mendongak, dan Sasuke langsung memberinya kecupan singkat di bibir putranya. "Maaf ya Kei. "

**Cup' **

Satu kecupan lagi Sasuke daratkan di hidung kecil Kei. "Lain kali kita pergi bersama. "

Tak ada yang bisa Kei lakukan selain mengangguk meskipun hatinya masih belum rela Sasuke tak menemaninya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kala putranya akhirnya mengerti. Pria itu mengacak singkat surai hitam putranya sebelum menegakkan badannya.

"Aku berangkat. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baik. Semuanya sudah hadir, silahkan naik ke bus masing-masing. "

"_Ha'i_ ." ucap siswa/siswi serempak ketika Matsuri selesai mengabsen.

"Kei-_kun,_ nanti kita main ya, sesampainya di sana. " bisik Sano yang berdiri di samping Kei. Putra Ino itu melepas tas ranselnya dan membukanya. "Aku bawa mini F1 loh, " sambungnya, menunjukkan 3 mobil mini F1 warna merah, hijau dan biru pada Kei.

"Tapi _sensei_ bilang kita tidak boleh bawa mainkan kan? " kata Kei mengingatkan.

Sano mengendikkan bahunya cuek. "Untuk itu aku cuma bawa mini F1 supaya kita masih bisa main. Kamu juga bawa kan? "

Kei tampak tersentak. Ia pun mengusap lehernya gugup. "Kok kamu tahu? "

Sano tersenyum kecil. "Hanya menebak. Kukira kamu benar tidak membawanya. Mana mainanmu? "

"Sama sepertimu. Aku cuma bawa mini gundamku. " Kei turut menunjukkan mainan gundamnya di kantong depan tas ranselnya.

"Kok cuma bawa 1 gundam saja? " tanya Sano dengan keryitan di dahinya.

"Sensei melarang kita bawa mainan. Jadi aku tidak membawa banyak-banyak takut ketahuan. " bisik Kei.

"Tidak boleh! "

Kedua anak laki-laki itu kaget dan segera memasukkan mainan mereka masing-masing ke dalam tas. Kini pandangan Kei dan Sano menatap Tami yang menghampiri mereka. "Kalian berdua tidak dengar kemarin Matsuri-_sensei_ bilang kita tidak boleh bawa mai- "

"Ssssttt! Tami pelankan suaramu ... " kata Kei menghentikan ucapan Tami dengan meletakkan telapak tangannya di mulut Tami.

"Kamu mengagetkan kami tau, lagipula, kami tidak bawa mainan. " ucap Sano santai.

Tami menyingkirkan tangan Kei kemudian berkacak pinggang. "Yan tadi itu apa?! Kalian bohong kan?! "

Sano memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku dan Kei hanya bawa mainan mini, tidak berlebihan. " Kei mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

Tami memberengut. "Tapi tetap saja itu mainan! " ucap Tami tak mau kalah.

"Tami-_chan,_ "

Ketiganya kompak menoleh menatap wanita bersurai ungu panjang yang berjalan menghampiri Kei, Sano dan Tami.

"Kenapa kamu tak membawa tasmu? Kaa-_san_ sedikit kerepotan. " terangnya.

Tami terkejut, gadis kecil itu pun segera menghampiri wanita tersebut dan meraih tasnya sendiri. "Maaf _Okaa-san,_ " ucapnya menyesal. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil kemudian menepuk puncak kepala putrinya sayang. "Tak apa. Nah, ayo naik! " iris matanya menatap bus dengan beberapa murid yang memasukinya. Tami mengangguk kemudian melangkah bersama Yugao menaiki bus.

"Bibi cantik itu, Ibunya Tami ya? " tanya Sano yang masih memperhatikan Tami dan Yugao menaiki bus.

"Hn. Aku pernah melihatnya saat kami tak sengaja bertemu ketika bermain Ice skating. " ungkap Kei.

Kei sedikit bingung, saat melihat wanita cantik bersurai ungu panjang yang Ia tahu sebagai Ibu Tami itu, yang menemani Tami kali ini karena biasanya paman Kakashi yang selalu menemani Tami. Bahkan Kei masih ingat betul ketika pertama kali Ia bertemu dengan Ibu Tami saat di Arena skating, sikap Ibu Tami pada Tami berbeda hingga membuat Tami menangis. Tapi sudah beberapa pekan ini Kei melihat kedekatan Tami dan Ibunya hingga membuatnya iri.

"Ayo, kita juga naik. Jangan sampai tertinggal. " tepukan Sano di bahunya membuat lamunan Kei buyar. Dua anak laki-laki itu pun melangkah menghampiri bus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa rombongan Konoha Children tiba di peternakan sapi milik . menyambut dengan sangat ramah. Tiba di peternakan, anak-anak berkesempatan melihat langsung puluhan sapi dan memberi makan berupa rumput gajah. Namun sayang, tak bisa menemani anak-anak lebih lama karena ada urusan penting dan digantikan oleh Ricky, putra bungsu yang sesekali membantu di peternakan.

"Selamat datang semuanya ... terima kasih untuk adik-adik semua yang berkunjung di peternakan sapi kami. Namaku Ricky, kalian bisa memanggilku Ric atau Ricky. Salam kenal semuanya, "

Sapaan ramah dari lelaki berumur perkiraan 23th disambuat antusias oleh para murid Konoha children yang berbaris rapi mendengarkan Ricky menjelaskan kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan selama di peternakan sapi. Tampak Matsuri yang berdiri di samping Ricky menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya melihat respon antusias para muridnya.

"Oke, sebelum kita berkeliling, Kakak akan menjelaskan terlebih dahulun tentang bagaimana memperlakukan sapi supaya adik-adik sekalian tidak terlalu terkejut nantinya. Selain itu akan ada banyak hal yang akan kita pelajari bersama, jadi ... apa kalian siap? "

"Siap! " Sepertinya para murid menyukai aura bersahabat dari Ricky yang notabene putra bungsu dari pemilik peternakan sapi yang juga mengurus di peternakan. Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan surai hitam berponi menyamping itu bahkan sangat akrab dengan para murid. Ricky melakukan pendekatan yang baik pada anak-anak.

Kunjungan ini merupakan implementasi dari program outing class yang rutin dilaksanakan setiap bulannya. Sebelum berkeliling, para murid diberi penjelasan terlebih dahulu oleh Ricky sebagai pemandu tentang cara memperlakukan sapi yang ada di peternakan hingga nantinya dari sapi-sapi tersebut akan bisa menghasilkan susu.

"Nah, di depan Kaka sudah ada botol susu. Kaka akan memberi kalian masing-masing satu dan tugas kalian adalah memberi susu pada anak sapi yang ada di samping kalian itu. "tunjuk Ricky pada anak sapi dalam kandang. Matsuri dan guru lainnya mulai membagikan botol susu pada anak-anak.

"Semua sudah dapat botol susunya kan? Ayo ikuti aku! " Ricky mulai berjalan menghampiri kandang anak sapi diikuti para murid. Berjongkok dengan salah-satu lututnya yang bertumpu pada tanah, lengan Ricky terulur di sela-sela kandang untuk memberi susu pada anak sapi.

'Nyot nyot nyot'

Suara kecipak mulut sapi yang menghisap dot susu dengan kencang membuat beberapa murid berdecak kagum. "Woahh! " anak sapi tersebut menghisapnya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Kalian juga boleh menyusui anak sapi dengan botol susu yang sudah dibagikan tadi. " ujar Ricky dengan senyum tipisnya. Setelahnya para murid dan orangtua mulai berpencar untuk menyusui anak sapi dengan botol susu masing-masing.

Kei menghampiri Sano yang tengah menyusui dengan botol susu, bersama Ino. Putra sulung Ino Yamanaka tersebut menoleh begitu Kei berdiri di sampingnya dengan botol sapi yang masih dipegangnya. "Oh Kei, lihat! Ini menyenangkan, sepertinya anak sapi ini menyukaiku. Kata _Kaa-chan_ sesekali mengelusnya supaya sapinya tidak nakal. " kata Sano. Sesekali tawa kecil muncul di bibir Sano saat telapak kecilnya mengelus kapala sapi.

Kei hanya diam memperhatikan. Dahi putra Sasuke itu seketika berkerut menatap gerakan bibir anak sapi tersebut saat menghisap dot susu yang Sano ulurkan.

'MOOO ... '

Kei berjengit mendengar suara dari anak sapi di sebelah sapi yang tengah menyusu pada botol Sano. "Astaga! " pekiknya. Ia pun mundur dua langkah saat kepala sapi menjulur keluar dari kandang hendak menggapai botol susu yang Kei pegang. Ino yang menyadari pun seketika tertawa.

"Sepertinya sapi itu ingin Kei segera memberinya susu. Kenapa Kei malah mundur? Kamu pasti kaget dengan suara tadi yaa ... " ujar Ino yang diakhiri dengan senyum gelinya melihat kerutan di dahi Kei.

"Kamu takut Kei? "

Seketika Kei menatap Sano, "Tidak! " sangkalnya. Tak mau dibilang anak penakut, Kei pun mengulurkan botol susunya ke arah sapi. Namun sayang, begitu sapi hendak membuka mulutnya Kei berbalik dan menghampiri Mikoto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"_Obaa-chan,_ bibir sapinya lebar. Kei geli melihatnya, " ucap Kei dengan polosnya. Mikoto tertawa mendengar pernyataan polos cucunya, suara tawanya teredam oleh telapak tangannya yang Ia letakkan di mulutnya. Sang nenek pun tak menduga cucunya akan berkata seperti itu, berarti dari tadi Kei hanya memperhatikan bibir sapinya, disaat murid lainnya dengan antusiasnya mengelus dan memberi susu botol untuk sapi.

Mikoto berdehem sejenak, kemudian meraih telapak tangan Kei dan mengajaknya kembali menghampiri sapi. "Kenapa Kei-_kun_ berkata seperti itu? Lihat! Temanmu yang lain biasa saja. Kei-_kun_ tinggal mengulurkan susu botolnya pada sapi, mudah kan? " bujuk Mikoto. Kei melirik Mikoto sebentar, sebelum dengan ragu Ia mengulurkan botol susu pada sapi. Belum sempat dot susu menyentuh mulut sapi, Kei malah melepaskannya begitu saja membuat botol susu tersebut terjatuh.

"Ho, apa kamu mengalami kesulitan? " Ricky datang, meraih botol susu yang terjatuh kemudian memberikannya pada sapi yang langsung dihisap oleh sapi tersebut. Kei diam memperhatikan sapi yang tengah menghisap botol susu dengan rakus.

Ricky melirik sekilas nametag yang mengalungi leher Kei. "Uchiha-_kun,_ mungkin kamu mau mengelusnya. " ujar Ricky meraih tangan Kei untuk mengelus kepala anak sapi yang tengah menghisap susu. Awalnya Kei ragu, namun Ricky mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa' dan tetap mengelusnya membuatnya jadi terbiasa.

"Woah, bagus Uchiha-_kun._ Nah, coba kamu pegang botol susunya. " Ricky memindahkan tangan Kei ke botol susu yang Ia pegang, menggantikannya. "Lihat, seru kan? Sapinya minum dengan banyak ya ... " Ricky melirik Kei yang memperhatikan sapi yang tengah asik minum susu. Diam-diam Kei tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk kecil.

"Ricky-_san,_ apa sapi ini minum susu setiap hari? " tanya Kei. Ricky mengangguk. "Tentu. Sama saja seperti kamu yang juga minum susu setiap hari kan? "

Kei mengangguk. "Tapi, biasanya sapi minum susu dari induknya, kenapa sapi di sini minum pakai botol susu? " tanya Kei lagi. Ia jadi ingat, saat Kei menonton vidio documenter bersama Sasuke tentang sapi perah, Kei melihat anak sapi yang menyusu pada induknya.

Ricky tertawa. "Pertanyaanmu bagus sekali adik kecil. Ternyata kamu memperhatikannya juga yaa ... " kekehnya.

"Nah, kenapa di sini kami memberikan susu botol pada anak sapi padahal induk dari sapi juga ada? Itu karena, ada beberapa induk sapi yang tidak menghasilkan susu, untuk itu supaya anak sapi tetap bertahan hidup, kami membantunya dengan susu botol ini. " jelas Ricky. Bibir Kei membentuk huruf O lucu mendengar penjelasan dari Ricky.

Laki-laki berkumis tipis itu berdiri, memperhatiikan anak-anak yang masih asik mengelus sapi-sapi. "Adik-adik, apa kalian lelah? Karena, setelah ini kakak akan mengajak kalian untuk mencoba memerah susu sapi. "

Anak-anak pun bersorak. "Yeah, kami belum lelah! "

Ricky tersenyum. "Oke, ayo ikuti aku! "

Rombongan telah sampai di tempat perah sapi. Banyak sapi-sapi yang memang sedang diperah susunya yang kemudian akan diolah menjadi berbagai produk. Ricky kembali mengajarkan pada anak-anak tentang cara memerah susu sapi yang baik. Kei dengan cepat dan tanpa rasa takut mencoba memerah susu sapi bersama Mikoto meski sesekali bertanya pada Ricky yang dengan setia mengajari. Berbeda dari Kei, Sano dan Tami agak enggan melakukannya mungkin agak takut.

"Tara! Siapa yang mau susu segar?! " Ricky datang membawa senampan penuh gelas susu sapi segar.

"Aku! " para murid bersorak dan segera mengerubumi Ricky, mengambil satu gelas susu sapi yang baru saja mereka perah. Anak-anak tampak tersenyum sumringah menikmati susu segar tersebut.

Selain mengajari anak-anak memerah susu sapi, Ricky juga menerangkan berbagai seluk-beluk tentang penanganan susu segar termasuk pengolahannya. Sementara para orangtua juga turut belajar tentang susu segar.

Selesai minum susu yang diperah langsung dari sapi, rombongan beristiraht untuk makan siang. Anak-anak juga bisa main sepuasnya karena ternyata di sini juga ada playground. Para orangtua memilih mengggelar tikar dan makan siang di bawah pohon yang rindang.

Mikoto memberikan botol air minum pada Kei yang duduk di sebelahnya. Anak laki-laki itu langsung saja meminumnya menggunakan sedotan yang sudah disiapkan Mikoto. Kedua tangannya memegang botol air minum, sedang bibir mungilnya menyedot minumannya dengan tenang. Iris hitam Kei sesekali memperhatikan temannya yang tengah bermain ayunan dan juga perosotan. Sampai tatapannya tertuju pada Sano yang tengah disuapi Ino.

Tampak Sano yang cemberut karena Ino yang memaksanya untuk memakan sayuran yang sepertinya tidak Sano sukai namun putra Shikamaru itu tetap saja memakannya. Ino tersenyum puas kala Sano memakan sayurannya dengan baik. Istri dari Nara Shikamaru itu meraih botol minum dan memberikannya pada Sano yang lansung bocah laki-laki itu teguk. Ino meraih tisu dalam tas tangannya dan menyapukannya di bibir Sano pasca putranya itu selesai minum.

"Kya! Selamat Sano-_kun_ kali ini kamu menghabiskan semua sayurannya. " puji Ino senang. Wanita itu tersenyum puas dan mengusap sayang pipi Sano. Meski Sano terlihat tidak suka dengan sayuran, tapi melihat senyum bahagia sang Ibu yang memujinya Ia pun tak mampu untuk tidak menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Bibi Ino sayang sekali ya, dengan Sano? " gumaman dari Kei membuat Ino dan Sano seketika menatap Kei.

Ino tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Sano kan anak bibi. " ujar Ino sembari mengelus surai Sano dan mengecup keningnya, membuat putranya itu sedikit tersipu.

"Enak ya, jadi Sano. Tidak sepertiku, _Kaa-chan_ pasti tidak sayang padaku. Buktinya _Kaa-chan _pergi meninggalkan Kei, " senyum yang sempat terpatri di bibir Ino menghilang pasca mendengar penuturan polos dari Kei. Ia menatap dengan raut tak terbaca ke arah Kei yang memandang kosong meja di depannya.

Dan, bukan hanya Ino saja, namun Mikoto pun tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Mikoto tertegun kala mendengar penuturan cucunya. Ia pun menatap Kei dengan pandangan sedihnya, sebelum kedua lengannya terulur untuk memeluk tubuh kecil Kei. Menguatkan. "Percayalah Kei, _Kaa-sanmu_ sangat menyayangimu. Sama seperti _Baa-chan_ yang selalu menyayangi Kei. " hibur Mikoto, mengusap bahu cucunya.

Mata Ino berkaca-kaca, Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya menahan mati-matian air matanya agar tak meluncur. Perkataan polos Kei membuat hatinya bergetar. Ia merasa tertampar atas perkataan polos Kei, Ino berpikir bagaimana jika Sano merasakan hal seperti apa yang Kei rasakan. Ino sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kei yang sangat membutuhkan Sakura saat ini.

Wanita bersurai pirang panjang itu tak bisa lagi menahan bulir air matanya yang menyeruak keluar dan langsung Ia usap kasar.

"Sakura, Kei di sini membutuhkanmu. Dia sangat merindukanmu. _Kami-sama_ ... " batin Ino sakit. Ino tak menyangka kasih sayang yang selalu Sakura berikan hanya untuk Kei, harus terputus dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang meminta hak asuhnya membuat Sakura terpisah dengan Kei yang sudah sangat Sakura sayangi. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Sakura belum menceritakan padanya alasan wanita yang identik dengan surai pink itu pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Ino sudah mencoba menghubungi Sakura berkali-kali namun tak pernah bisa.

Ino curiga kepergian Sakura ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Jika iya, rasanya Ino ingin sekali mendatangi Sasuke dan mencakar wajah pria itu yang sialnya menurut Ino 'tampan' karena dengan teganya memisahkan seorang Ibu dengan anaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai makan siang dan bermain di playground, Ricky mengajak anak-anak untuk bersama-sama membuat es krim dan yogurt dengan bahan susu. Anak-anak tampak bersemangat tak terkecuali Kei yang sepertinya kembali ceria bersama teman-temannya membantu Ricky membuat ice krim. Selain membuat, anak-anak juga turut mencicipi es krim dan yogurt yang mereka buat. Rasanya begitu lezat dan anak-anak pun tampak begitu senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hihihi ... "

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? " gumam Itachi saat menyambangi meja makan. Pria bersurai hitam panjang diikat itu tersenyum geli menatap Kei yang terkikik memandangi kotak es krim di depannya dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada kedua lengannya yang Ia lipat di meja makan. Itachi meraih gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih.

Kei melirik Itachi sebentar sebelum menegakkan badannya. Lengannya terulur meraih kotak es krim tersebut. "Paman lihat! Tadi kami buat es krim bersama-sama di peternakan sapi loh, ... rasanya enak sekali, " ujarnya menunjukkan es krim tersebut pada Itachi.

Itachi melirik melalui ujung matanya. Ia pun meletakkan gelas kosong yang isinya sudah Ia tenggak. "Kalau begitu biar paman coba, " tangan Itachi terulur untuk meraih kotak es krim namun Kei menghalanginya. "Tidak boleh! Ini untuk _Tou-chan._ "

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya dan tersenyum hambar. "Jadi, aku tak boleh mencobanya meski hanya sedikit? " ucapnya cemberut. Itachi melipat kedua tangnnya di dada. "Pelit. " cibirnya, pura-pura merajuk.

Kei tersentak, Ia pun terdiam dan tampak berpikir. Ia teringat dengan perkataan Sakura 'Pelit merupakan sifat yang tercela dan tidak boleh dilakukan karena sangat buruk sifat ini. ' Sakura juga selalu mengatakan padanya untuk selalu berbagi dan memberi.

Kei menatap Itachi yang masih (pura-pura) merajuk, kemudian menatap kotak es krimnya. Setelahnya, Kei mengulurkan kotak es krimnya ke arah Itachi. "Paman boleh coba deh, tapi sisakan untuk _Tou-chan_ ya, " ucapnya. Itachi melirik melalui ujung matanya. "Serius? "

"Hm. " Kei mengangguk mantap. "Kata _Kaa-chan,_ kita tidak boleh pelit. Berbagi dan memberi itu lebih baik. " sambung putra Sasuke. Itachi menampilkan senyum kemenangannya. Ia pun meraih sendok kecil sebelum meraih kotak es krim dan duduk tenang menikmati es krim di meja makan.

"Hmmm, lembutnya ... manis. Terasa sekali susunya. " ujarnya, menikmati betapa lembutnya es krim yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Kei menatap ketar-ketir Itachi yang terus saja menyuapkan es ke dalam mulutnya, iris hitamnya melirik sisa es krimnya cemas. "Paman, sisakan untuk _Tou-chan._ " cicitnya.

Itachi menghentikan gerakan menyuapnya dan melirik sisa es krimnya. "Oh, maaf-maaf. " cengirnya.

"Ah, Kei juga bawa yang lain. " seakan ingat sesuatu, Kei segera merogoh kantung celananya. "Ini. Untuk paman. " ujar Kei, menyodorkan yogurt di depan Itachi.

"Wah, yogurt starwberry. _Arigatou,_ " Itachi tersenyum senang dan segera memakan yogurt pemberian Kei. "Sepertinya, kamu belajar banyak di peternakan. " sambungnya.

Kei mengangguk. "Ya. Kei senang sekali bisa mengunjungi peternakan sapi, kami bermain dan belajar banyak di sana. Ricky baik sekali, sebelum pulang kami diberi oleh-oleh es krim, yogurt dan boneka sapi. " ceritanya. Itachi tersenyum dan mengacak singkat surai hitam keponakannya.

"Ah, iya. Paman akan simpan sisa es krimnya di lemari pendingin agar tidak mencair. "

"Jangan! " seru Kei. "Sebentar lagi, _Tou-chan_ pasti pulang. "

Itachi melirik boneka sapi di kursi depannya sebelum kembali menatap Kei. "Sepertinya sedikit terlambat. Tadi, paman mampir ke kantor dan bertemu ayahmu. Lebih baik Kei tidur saja, sepulang ayahmu nanti, paman akan memberikan es krimnya. " kemudian melanjutkan memakan yogurtnya.

Ekspresi wajah Kei seketkia berubah. Kei menundukkan wajahnya, termenung dengan perkataan Itachi barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, "

Sasuke hanya melirik Itachi yang memanggilnya di ruang tv tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Itachi menghela napas, menutup majalah otomotifnya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan menyusul Sasuke yang melenggang ke dapur.

Dilihatnya, Sasuke yang tengah menuangkan bubuk kopi ke dalam cangkir. Sasuke menoleh begitu Itachi menghampirinya. "Ada sesuatu untukmu. "

Sasuke menatap tak mengerti. Ia pun meraih termos untuk menuangkan air panas namun Itachi melarangnya. Kakaknya itu membuka lemari pendingin, meraih sesuatu dari sana dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku tak suka makanan manis. " katanya datar, menatap es krim yang Itachi sodorkan.

Itachi kembali menutup pintu lemari pendingin. Tatapannya kini menatap adiknya lembut. "Makanlah, ini dari Kei. Oleh-oleh dari kunjungan sekolah ke peternakan sapi. Dari tadi putramu itu menunggumu pulang. Dia ingin sekali memberikan ini langsung padamu. Kei menunggumu lama, hingga _Kaa-san _terpaksa memaksa Kei untuk tidur. Makanlah, jangan mengecewakannya. " setelahnya, Itachi langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri terdiam menatap es krim yang dipegangnya.

.

Paginya, saat menikmati susu hangat buatan Mikoto, Kei begitu terkejut melihat wadah kotak es krimnya tergeletak di bak cuci piring. Ia pun turun dari kursi dan menghampiri bak cuci piring untuk meraih wadah kotak es krim yang sudah kosong. Bibir mungilnya seketika menekuk sedih. Kakinya melangkah menghampiri Itachi yang kebetulan baru saja datang dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Paman, ko, es krimnya habis? " ujarnya sembari menunjukkan wadah es krim yang kosong.

Itachi melirik kemudian mengangguk. "Ya. Sudah habis. " kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke itu meraih selembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang.

"Kenapa paman habiskan?! " tuntutnya. Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukan Aku yang menghabiskannya. "

**Srett' **

"_Tou-san_ yang menghabiskannya semalam. " Sasuke datang, meraih wadah es krim dan meletakkannya kembali di bak cuci piring. Kei menoleh dan sempat terkeisp namun setelahnya bocah itu tersenyum senang begitu melihat Sasuke. "Serius?! " serunya. Langkah kakinya mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan menuju ruang tv setelah sebelumnya sempat meminum air putih.

Itachi tersenyum kecil di sela-sela dirinya mengunyah roti. Samar-samar terdengar suara Kei yang berceloteh riang menceritakan serunya mengunjungi peternakan sapi yang sesekali ditanggapi candaan dari Sasuke. Itachi bisa menebak keponakannya itu pasti begitu senang pasalnya semalam Kei menunggu Sasuke hingga malam hanya untuk memberikan es krim yang Kei buat bersama temannya saat di peternakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Prang! **

Kei menatap dalam diam piala dan raport hasil ujian semester ganjilnya yang Ia jatuhkan begitu saja di karpet berbulu. Dalam keheningan kamar yang hanya ada dirinya, Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Perasaanya begitu sedih kala seseorang yang sangat dinantinya tak datang dalam acara pentas seni dan pembagian raport semester ganjil siang tadi.

Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat dinantikan si kecil Kei. Dimana Ia akan menerima raport semester ganjilnya selama belajar di Konoha Children. Seperti apa yang pernah Sasuke katakan padanya, jika Kei mendapat nilai bagus, Sasuke berjanji akan memberikan apa saja yang Kei mau dan keingin terbesar bocah penyuka tomat ceri itu ialah ingin segera bertemu dengan Sakura.

Ditemani Konan, Kei mendapat nilai nyaris sempurna saat wali kelas menyerahkan hasil nilai Kei. Putra Sasuke itu berada di peringkat ke dua di bawah Sano yang berada di peringkat pertama. Sasuke sendiri tak bisa menemani karena ada urusan mendadak di kantor dan berjanji akan datang jika urusannya selesai.

Raut bahagia terpancar jelas di wajah Kei, meski awalnya Ia sedikit khawatir karena tak bisa meraih juara kelas, namun Konan menyemangatinya dan mengatakan nilainya sudah cukup memuaskan dan Ia berhak meminta hadiah apapun pada Sasuke. Untuk itu Kei sudah tidak sabar ingin menunjukkan nilainya pada Sasuke dan menagih janji Sasuke yang akan memberikan apapun untuk Kei yang tentu saja sudah Kei pikirkan dari dulu, bahwa Ia tak akan meminta hadiah mahal melainkan ingin segera bertemu dengan Sakura.

Sayangnya, hingga acara pembagian raport selesai dan lanjut menyaksikan acara pentas seni, Sasuke tak kunjung datang. Bahkan ketika nama Kei dipanggil untuk naik ke atas panggung untuk menerima piala juaranya dalam lomba menghitung, Sasuke belum juga datang. Alih-alih Sasuke, Itachi lah yang datang dan memberi ucapan selamat pada Kei sekaligus mengatakan jika Sasuke tak bisa datang karena harus berkunjung ke Amegakure untuk urusan bisnis. Perasaan kecewa langsung melingkupi relung hati Kei begitu mendengar perkataan dari Itachi.

"Kenapa _Tou-chan_ tidak datang? ... " lirihnya entah pada siapa. Bukan seperti ini yang Kei inginkan. Bukan pula pesta kecil yang Itachi buat untuk merayakannya. Piala juara pertama dan nilai nyaris sempurna menjadi tak berarti sekarang tanpa kehadiran Sasuke. Jujur Kei iri dengan Sano yang orangtuanya datang memberinya selamat menjadi juara kelas. Kei juga iri dengan Tami yang orangtuanya juga datang menghibur Tami yang sedih karena menjadi juara ketiga lomba menghitung.

Sedangkan Kei? Meski ada Konan dan Itachi yang menemaninya namun tetap saja terasa berbeda tanpa kehadiran Sasuke. Ia ingin Sasuke ada di sampingnya, memberinya selamat, memeluknya dan menciumnya hangat seperti apa yang biasa Sasuke lakukan padanya.

Kedua iris hitamnya memanas, wajahnya menunduk sedih dengan sebelah tangannya yang mencengkram celananya kuat. Tak lama bulir air matanya perlahan jatuh menuruni pipinya. Kei merasakan kesepian dalam hatinya tanpa Sasuke dan juga tanpa Sakura.

Tubuh kecilnya mulai bergetar dengan isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir kecilnya. Ingatannya berputar pada sosok wanita bersurai pink sepundak yang tersenyum hangat menyambutnya, memeluknya, menciumnya, tertawa bersama menjalani hari-hari penuh canda tawa bersama wanita yang Ia panggil '_Kaa-chan_'

"Kalau saja _Kaa-chan _di sini, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. " gumamnya sedih.

Sungguh Kei begitu merindukan sosok Sakura. Bocah itu pun tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba hidupnya berubah. Sebelum ini Ia begitu bahagia tinggal bersama Sakura dan menjalani hari-harinya penuh dengan keceriaan, tapi kenapa semuanya berubah? dan Kenapa juga Ia harus tinggal bersama Sasuke tanpa kehadiran Sakura? Kenapa? Kenapa keceriaan dan kebahagiaannya seketika sirna tanpa Sakura di sisinya?

"_Kaa-chan_ ... _Kaa-chan_ dimana? Cepatlah pulang, " isaknya pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Prang!**

Suasana di ruang operasi di sebuah rumah sakit itu menjadi tegang, ketika gunting operasi yang tengah digunakan sang dokter tergelincir dan jatuh ke lantai. Seketika pandangan bertanya bercampur cemas para perawat dan asisten pembedahan mengarah pada sang dokter yang juga tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kejadian barusan. Iris hijau teduh sang dokter itu mengarah pada gunting yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Dokter, " suara salah-satu asisten mengalihkan perhatian sang dokter. Ditatapnya satu per satu anggota tim bedahnya yang serempak menatap tanya bercampur cemas kepadanya. Mereka juga cukup terkejut, pasalnya selama ini sang dokter selalu melakukan pembedahan secara teliti dan hati-hati.

Sadar akan situasi dan posisinya, dokter itu pun lantas menutup kedua matanya sesaat kemudian membukanya. Seluruh rencana harus berjalan lancar. Apapun yang terjadi sekarang, berkaitan dengan nyawa orang lain. Ruangan operasi pun menjelma sebagai tempat yang penuh intimidasi. Semua di dalamnya berhubungan dengan hidup dan mati.

Menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, sang dokter pun meminta maaf kemudian melanjutkan pembedahan yang sempat terhenti.

"Perasaanku tidak tenang tapi, dalam situasi sekarang aku harus mengesampingkannya. Kei, apa yang terjadi denganmu di sana? Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya _Kami-sama ..._ " batinnya risau.

.

.

.

Tbc ...

Halo semuanya ... ^_^/

Adakah yang masih ingat dengan fic ini? Lama ngga update fic ini jadi kurang percaya diri dan tambah ancur aja ceritanya T_T

Maafkan saya karena lama ngupdate. Untuk chap ini Sakuranya masih saya kantongin yaa ... Mungkin chap depan si kecil Kei bisa ketemu sama Sakura, do'ain aja biar mereka cepet ketemu. Kasian Kei nangis mulu T^T

Dan tentang hubungan Sasusaku, ditunggu aja. Yang pasti mereka juga bakal ketemu, dan apa yang akan terjadi diantara mereka? Tunggu kelanjutannya :v

Special thanks :

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang masih setia menunggu dan mendukung fic saya sampai saat ini. Review dan dukungan kalian selalu menjadi penyemangat saya untuk lanjutin fic ini sampai selesai nantinya ^^

Oke, segitu aja dulu. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ... bye bye ^_^/

Salam hangat,

JJ Ichiro.


End file.
